Red Thread
by Matthew Shinez
Summary: Dimana ketika hati itu terkoyak. Dimana saat kau bawa diri itu menghilang. Kupastikan aku akan menemukanmu. Karena tanpa kau sadari, benang merah yang selalu menghubungkan kitalah yang membawaku ketempatmu. Warning:YAOI. Pruscan. END!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ohayou, Konichiwa, Konbawa minna san dimana pun kalian berada dan waktu manapun kalian membuka dan membaca fic buatan author stress plus galau bin labil macam saya! **

**Perkenalkan saya Author baru di fandom hetalia, tapi pastinya saya bukan orang baru yang tahu Hetalia. Kalian bisa panggil saya Matt, Mattie, Shin, Nez atau Rin (?) yang terakhir rada gak nyambung sih, well, itu nama asli saya. **

**Sudah lama saya pingin mublish fic tapi gak kesampaian. Hohoho cerita selalu buntu ditengah-tengah sih~~*dan dengan galaunya saya membuat fic bersambung* . Tinggalkan Ke-Gajean Heading note ini, dan selamat membaca.**

**Oh, ya saya masih pasang genre Family and Hurt/comfort, tapi ada kemungkinan berubah tergantung chapter.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read**

* * *

**Warning:** cerita didominasi oleh konten Boys Love a.k.a Yaoi, OOC demi keperluan cerita, miss typo.

**Pairing:** PrusCan, USUK and other pairing (ini OTP saya, kalau tidak suka jangan dibaca)

**Summary:** Dimana ketika hati itu terkoyak. Dimana saat kau bawa diri itu menghilang. Kupastikan aku akan menemukanmu. Karena tanpa kau sadari, benang merah yang selalu menghubungkan kita lah yang membawaku ketempat mu.

* * *

**Red Thread**

_(...Tak akan pupus.. meski langit dan bumi sebagai pembatasnya...)_

Original Story by Rin

Disclaimer © Hidekaz Himaruya

Family, Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Rated T (rated bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Washington DC, Monday, Month xx, year xx. O5.43 PM**

**.**

Awan- awan putih yang tadinya berarak bersama birunya langit perlahan tergantikan oleh warna abu kelam awan mendung. Saling bertabrakan satu sama lain sampai akhirnya guntur menerjang bumi. Seolah merobek langit dengan kilatnya.

Titik-titik air berturunkan dari atas langit seolah menangisi bumi. Bulir-bulir tangisan langit turun semakin deras membanjiri bumi dpermukaannya. Tak urung angin dingin ikut serta menerpa. Membuat urung diri melangkahkan kakinya kejalanan ditengah amuk badai yang ganas. Dimana angin berteriak bisu ditengah serangan tangis langit yang deras dan pekik petir seakan membelah langit merobek telinga.

Seolah alam marah.

Pada kalian yang memimpin bumi ini, hei, manusia!

Siluet sebuah tubuh bergerak cepat dari satu sisi kesisi lainnya. Berlari menapaki jalan becek membuat seluruh tubuhnya basah tak lepas menjadi korban keganasan alam. Kaki-kakinya terus berlari menerjang dingin dan air tak mempedulikan lumpur yang menodai sebagian bagian bawah celana Jeans yang digunakannya.

Seketika pelariannya terhenti didepan sebuah rumah yang cukup besar bercatkan putih dengan halaman luas. Tapi, sekarang bukan saatnya mempermasalahkan seperti apa bentuk rumahnya. Karena yang diinginkannya sekarang adalah agar dirinya segera hangat setelah baru saja melalui keganasan alam.

"Aku pulang." kata diucap ketika kita menginjakkan langkah pada tempat dimana kita diterima untuk berteduh ditengah sebuah lingkaran bernama keluarga.

Namun, tak ada jawab dari kata yang terucap. Hanya hening menghampiri ditengah gelap yang mendera. Bukti bahwa taka ada satupun eksotensi yang ada selain bahwa ia sendiri.

Bibir merah itu mengukir senyum tipis. Bulir-bulir air mengalir mulus tanpa cela dari seluruh tubuhnya yang kuyub oleh hujan. Berturunkan bisu diudara. Dan memercik tiap kakinya memijak pada lantai dan menggenang tipis dipermukaannya.

"Matthew?" Sebuah suara yang membuatnya tersentak kaget sembari menoleh pada asal suara. Iris violetnya menangkap sosok pemuda pirang dengan sepasang emerald pada wajahnya dan alis yang – emm, tidak biasa. "Kau sudah pulang rupanya."

Terkejut? Pastinya. Karena ia pikir dirinya hanya sendiri ketika berpulang pada rumahnya. Karena keluarga yang hanya satu-satunya masih berada di Universitasnya.

"Matthew kau basah kuyub! Mana Alfred? Kenapa kau tidak pulang bersamanya?" terbesit nada khawatir dibalik suara itu.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa. Kalau Alfred, dia masih di Universitas." Sedikit berbohong agar pemuda dihadapannya itu tak mengkhawatirkannya secara berlebihan. Ia pun menerima saja handuk putih yang disodorkan padanya.

"Akan kumarahi dia kalau pulang." bisik pemuda beralis – tidak biasa itu. Sementara dirinya hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya tanpa menyadari bahwa sepasang emerald dihadapannya menatap dirinya penuh kelegaan.

Sejulur tangan berkulit putih pucat itu kini ikut andil mengeringkan rambut dirty blonde pemuda berkacamata yang sudah tumbuh lebih tinggi melampauinya.

"Lebih baik kau mandi dulu. Biar aku yang bawa-barangmu keatas." Saran pria british itu.

Kembali seulas senyum manis terlukis. "Terima kasih Kak Arthur." Katanya seraya menyerahkan tas ransel miliknya.

"Gezz, buku-bukumu basah semua." Komentarnya menatap isi tas yang hampir hancur karena terbasahi oleh air.

"Nanti aku akan keringkan."

"Sudah, biar aku saja. Kau cepat mandi sana. Aku tidak mau kau masuk angin karena kehujanan."

"Baiklah." Ia tersenyum melihat perlakuan Arthur padanya. Rasanya cukup senang karena biasanya ia lah yang berlaku seperti seorang kakak. Dikarenakan kakak kembarnya memiliki perangai yang lebih kekanakan dibanding dirinya.

Matthew berjalan kearah kamar mandi. Sesampainya, ia menutup pintu kamar mandi tersebut. Perlahan ia membuka kancing kemeja yang sudah kuyub dan celana Jeansnya yang kotor akan lumpur. Dan ia langkahkan kakinya membawa dirinya yang sudah tanpa pakaian ke bawah shower untuk bermandikan percik panas air dari benda tersebut.

Tangannya bertumpukan pada tembok biru dihadapannya. Nyaman mendera tiap indra perasa diseluruh tubuhnya. Menikmati tiap bulir panas air yang menyentuh kulitnya.

Hanya bunyi gemericik air lah yang terdengar ditengah hening yang sengaja diciptakan. Tak mau membuat suara berarti yang membuat ketenangan ini rusak.

Dia berharap ketenangan ini terus berputar dalam sisa hidupnya yang entah berapa lama lagi.

Terus berpikir seperti itu, tanpa menyadari bahwa ketenangan ini hanyalah sebelum badai kembali mengamuk.

.

* * *

.

Mercedes Benz hitam terpakir didepan rumah bercatkan putih, mengeluarkan sosok seorang pria dirty blonde dengan sepasang safir yang terbingkai oleh kacamata miliknya.

Tangannya membuka kasar pintu rumah dihadapannya. Dan tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun ia melangkahkan dirinya masuk tanpa melepas alas kaki miliknya yang basah oleh hujan dan kotor akan lumpur.

"BLODDY HELL! Alfred! You git! Lepas sepatumu!" serangkai kata makian yang tak asing mengalir dari mulut seorang pria british yang bercelemek masak.

"Iggy! Kau datang rupanya." Tanpa mempedulikan makian yang ditunjukkan padanya tubuh itu pun menerjang memeluk pria british yang bertubuh lebih kecil dari dirinya.

"You git,lepaskan! Keringkan kepalamu! Dan lepas sepatumu!" ucapnya berontak dengan semburat merah yang terwarna jelas dikedua pipinya.

Sementara pemuda yang tengah memeluknya itu hanya tertawa sembari memberi sebuah kecup kecil didahinya. Dan membuat warna merah di wajahnya bertambah pekat.

"Oh, ya. Ngomong-ngomong Matthew sudah sampai 'kan? Tadi dia pulang duluan."

"Sudah, dan sedang mandi. Dah KAU, bisa-bisanya kau tidak pulang bersamanya dan membuat Matthew pulang kehujanan sampai basah kuyub seperti itu."

"Itu bukan salahku, Iggy~~. Matt sendiri yang duluan pulang tanpa menungguku. Jadi itu salahnya sendiri." Elak pemuda itu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya layaknya anak kecil yang tidak mau disalahkan.

"Tetap salahmu." Keputusan final sudah terlontar , dan tidak mungkin bisa diubah maupun diganggu gugat.

"Iggy pilih kasih." Pria dirty blonde itu membuang muka dengan wajahnya yang dikembungkan tanda bahwa dia mengambek.

"Terserah." Arthur pun berjalan kearah dapur dan mulai melakukan suatu ritual yang disebut memasak oleh orang biasa, namun tidak bila Arthur yang melakukannya.

Memang niat baik karena Arthur ingin membuat agar dua bersaudara yang sudah dianggap adiknya sendiri ini tidak kelaparan. Namun, bila kau berikan masakan buatanmu pada mereka, sama saja dengan kau mengutus seorang dewa kematian untuk segera memutus nyawa mereka karena keracunan.

Mata safir itu menunjukkan ekspresi memucat saat bau tak sedap menguar dari dapur miliknya. Ia pun berjalan kearah dapur dan mengintip dari balik tembok.

"Iggy, lebih baik nanti biar Matt saja yang masak makan malam, deh." Pinta Alfred pada pemuda tersebut.

Arthur mendelik, "Memangnya kenapa, git? Sekali-kali aku yang buat tidak masalah 'kan?"

"Bukan begitu,masalahnya masakanmu itu... beracun." Tutur Alfred jujur mengungkap kenyataan.

"Kau mau bilang masakanku tidak enak?"

"Tidak enak masih lebih baik, tapi kenyataannya memang masakanmu itu beracun, Iggy."

"BLODDY HELL! YOU GIT!"

Umpatan disertai amukan sang British. Bisa dipastikan kalau Arthur akan mencekik mati Alfred kalau saja Matthew yang sudah selesai mandi tidak segera datang melerai.

"Ka-Kak Arthur tenanglah." Seru Matthew sambil memisahkan mereka berdua.

"Huaa, Matt tolong aku." Serunya sambil bergelayutan dibalik punggung adiknya.

"Berikan dia Matt!" bentak Arthur sembari mengacungkan pisau ditangannya.

Beberapa menit dihabiskan oleh ketiga orang itu dalam keributan serta umpatan dan makian dari seorang british yang mengamuk. Sampai akhirnya mereka lelah sendiri dan memutuskan kalau Matthew – seperti biasa akan memasak makan malam.

.

"Alfred, sebaiknya kau mandi dulu sambil menunggu masakan matang."Saran Arthur pada pria yang tengah duduk disofa diseberangnya sambil menonton sebuah saluran pada Televisi diruang keluarga.

"Umm, tapi pastikan kalau Iggy tidak ikut campur dalam membuat makanan, ya, Matt!" serunya pada adiknya yang tengah sibuk memasak didapur.

"ALFRED! YOU GIT!" kembali ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh raungan kemarahan Arthur dan ledakan tawa Alfred.

Sementara Matthew, dia lebih memilih untuk tidak ikut campur dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Bibirnya tersungging senyum manis merdengar suara tawa dan gerutuan dari ruangan itu. Melihat keakraban kedua orang kakak yang paling penting dalam kehidupannya membuatnya lebih dari cukup untuk merasakan kebahagiaan. Namun, disamping itu ada perasaan iri yang menelusup relung hati.

Suatu hal yang terjadi dimasa lalu membuatnya berubah. Suatu kejadian yang membuat dirinya harus mengambil jarak dengan orang lain. Sebisa mungkin tidak terlalu dekat. Lebih baik tidak mendekat daripada didekati. Dia tidak mau membuat khawatir kedua 'kakak'nya seperti waktu itu. –

.

– '_Hey, Matthew...'_

"!"

Sekelebat bayangan akan seorang kenangan yang terpendam dalam ingatannya terlintas dalam benak. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha menghilangkan bayangan itu.

Tangannya bertumpu pada sudut meja menahan berat tubuhnya. Nafasnya memburu akan pening sesaat yang melanda.

Tidak. Dia tidak boleh mengungkit kembali kejadian itu. Sudah cukup dirinya tersakiti akan luka lama yang sudah mengoyak habis hati juga dirinya.

Dia tidak peduli lagi pada orang itu.

Tidak akan.

* * *

_Sehari sebelumnya_

* * *

**Berlin, Tuesday, month xx, Year 20xx. 01.35 PM**

.

Tubuh berbalut kemeja putih tersebut menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. Bersandar pada kusen coklat yang membingkai kacanya. Ruby itu tengah menatap alam yang berada pada kedamaiannya. Biru cerah langit dan sinar dari mentari yang lembut tengah menyusup masuk kedalam gelap ruangan dimana dirinya berada. Merefleksikan kristalnya pada lantai marmer yang dingin tempatnya berpijak.

Sekedar menunggu ditempat teduh dimana sinar tak dapat masuk melalui celahnya.

Mengapatiskan dirinya dari kontak luar dimana terang bersinar.

Krett.

Iris semerah darah itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. Yang dimana pemuda berbadan kekar dengan pirang tersisir rapi dan sepasang langit sebagai penghiasnya terpantul refleksi dirinya yang tengah balik menatapnya pula.

"_Bruder*_, apa-apaan kamar gelap ini?"

Sebuah cengiran lah yang menjadi jawab akan tanya tersebut.

"Ayolah _West*_. Sesekali seperti ini tidak masalah 'kan? Kau terlalu kaku." Elaknya sembari tertawa dengan gaya khasnya. Sementara sang adik hanya menghela nafas menghadapi sifat sang kakak yang tidak pernah tetap dan tidak jelas.

"Terserah kau saja."

"Lantas..." perlahan ia memperkecil langkahnya dengan sang adik. "...Ada apa _West_?" tanyanya tetap mempertahankan seringai terpampang diwajahnya.

Pria yang dipanggil West hanya memberikan sebuah map yang berisi beberapa lembar dokumen sebagai jawaban sebelum kata terucap keluar.

"Roderich mengirimkan ini, mengenai proses perpindahan transfer pelajar untukmu ke Amerika."

Pria albino itu menerima map tersebut sebelum akhirnya cengiran layaknya bocah kembali terukir.

"AWESOME!" komentarnya. "Kesesese, kali ini aku harus berterima kasih pada Si Aristrokat itu. Oi, West! Bantu aku mengepak barang!"

Sekali lagi sang adik hanya menghela nafas menghadapi tingkah kakaknya yang selalu seenaknya itu. "Iya, iya." Ia pun mengambil sebuah koper besar berdebu yang tersimpan disudut ruangan kamar gelap itu. Tangannya pun mencari saklar lampu dikarenakan ruangan ini benar-benar gelap.

Bola mata safir itu melemparkan pandangannya pada seluruh ruangan sebelum pandangannya tertumpu pada punggung sang kakak yang sibuk memilah pakaiannya dari lemarinya.

Ada rasa penasaran yang mengendap sejak penuturan kakaknya dua bulan lalu mengenai keinginannya untuk belajar di Amerika. Suatu keinginan aneh yang membuatnya sempat berpikir bahwa kakaknya itu hanya bermain-main saja. Ah, sebenarnya kakaknya itu memang tak pernah serius dalam melakukan suatu hal.

Namun, pemikiran itu diruntuhkan saat kakaknya benar-benar serius mengurus semua proses perpindahannya bahkan sampai meminta tolong Roderich yang notabene sering dikerjai kakaknya.

Meski dia masih tak yakin dengan alasan kakaknya yang terkesan tak masuk akal untuk orang semacam kakaknya. Ia yakin ada alasan lain dibalik semuanya.

"Bruder..."

Pria albino itu memutar kepalanya sekedar menjawab panggilan dari adiknya.

"Apa?" bukan jawaban lagi yang didapat, dirinya mendapati bahwa kini adiknya duduk beriringan disampingnya. Tangannya mulai membantu memilah-milah pakaian miliknya.

Hening merayap diantara dua bersaudara Jerman itu. Tak ada kata terucap dari keduanya. Tak ada salah satupun dari mereka yang berinsiatif untuk angkat bicara memecah keheningan.

Sampai dering telepon dari sebuah ruang tamu berbunyi. Barulah Ludwig angkat bicara, namun yang diucap bukanlah sebuah tanya yang sudah lama mengendap dipikirannya melainkan sebuah izin maaf untuk menghampiri telepon yang berdering-dering memanggil majikannya untuk segera mengangkatnya dan menjawab panggilan – entah dari mana dan dari siapa.

Ruby itu menatap punggung sang adik yang perlahan mulai menghilang menjauh dari penglihatannya. Ia angkat tubuhnya dari duduk dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk merebahkan dirinya pada kasur empuk miliknya.

Tangannya meraba, meraih sesuatu yang ada dibalik bantal putih yang tertumpuk.

Sebuah pigura.

Dengan sebuah foto yang terpampang.

Bibir itu mengukir sebuah senyum lembut, yang tak biasa ditunjukkannya pada orang lain.

'Aku tahu kau ingin bertanya tentang alasan kepergianku West.'

Ia acungkan pigura tersebut keudara. Menangkap refleksi berbeda pada gambar tersebut. Jemarinya meraba halus pada sebuah wajah yang terpasang pada gambar tersebut.

'Akan kukatakan bila aku sudah bertemu dengannya.'

Lekat ia tatap. Sebuah foto diri dan seseorang yang memiliki arti lebih dalam kehidupannya. Disana terlukis senyum dalam dua wajah yang akrab dalam kebersamaan.

'Matthew...'

**.**

******TB****C*******

**.**

**A/N: Fyuuh, selese juga satu Chapter. Btw, kalau yang pinter pasti ngerti gimana nih jalan cerita (gak tau juga ya? bisa aja Authornya pengen gonta-ganti plotnya,*bikin cerita seenak mood* hohoho). Kecepetan? atau malah aneh?**

**Saya akan sangat berterima kasih bila ada yang ingin memberi saran atau masukan serta kritik yang POSITIF pada kolom review mengenai fic buatan saya agar saya bisa intropeksi. Lalu,Apakah ada yang keberatan saya memakai pair PrusCan sebagai utamanya, (kalau ada... Emang- gw- pikirin*plak*) . **

**Chapter selanjutnya akan saya publish kalau page review sudah lebih dari 5.**

**REVIEW? PLEASE?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ayayaya, gak nyangka responnya positif. Padahal ini baru fic pertama,looo. Terima kasih bagi para Readers yang sudah setia membaca dan para reviewer yang sudah memberi komen. Saya jadi termotivasi untuk bikin ini jadi lebih bagus lagi.**

**Meski saya bilang saya akan publish chap. 2 kalau jumlah review dah lebih dari 5, tapi tangan saya dah gatel bwat mublish.**

**Ya, toh gakl masalah. Anggap saja memberi service pada readers.**

**Oh, iya. Menggalau dulu ya.**

**OWW,MAN! DUA ASISTEN GURU GW MESRA BANGET! KYAA! Pair SteVian! SteVian! *nama yang dikasih ama Perkumpulan Fujoshi di sekolah ku buat tuh dua orang* sibuk menggalau tentang dua asiten gurunya yang sumpah CAKEP ABIS plus COCOK-BANGET-GW –PASANGPASANGIN! And sifat mereka berdua, ah so-Gay-so-sweet. Ah, salah. Mereka berdua emang paling HOT di sekolah gw. Kemana-mana berdua, apalagi kalau pas dikelas. Beuhh-kalau guru lagi nerangin, mereka langsung mojok berduaan dibelakang kelas. Pernah juga ada pengakuan tak langsung dari sang seme.**_**'...Enggak kok 'kan ada kak Vian.**_**' Fufufu. Ini mah bukan sekedar sahabatan lagi antara sesama rekan kerja. Udah pacaran aja lo berdua!**

**Silakan lewatkan Kegalauan saya bila kalian masih waras.**

**Yaksud! Happy Reading.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read**

* * *

**Warning:** cerita didominasi oleh konten Boys Love a.k.a Yaoi, OOC demi keperluan cerita, miss typo.

**Pairing:** PrusCan, USUK and other pairing (ini OTP saya, kalau tidak suka jangan dibaca) , Slight SpaMano and FraCan

**Summary:** Dimana ketika hati itu terkoyak. Dimana saat kau bawa diri itu menghilang. Kupastikan aku akan menemukanmu. Karena tanpa kau sadari, benang merah yang selalu menghubungkan kita lah yang membawaku ketempat mu.

* * *

**Red Thread**

_(...Tak akan pupus... meski langit dan bumi menjadi pembatasnya...)_

Original Story by Rin

Disclaimer © Hidekaz Himaruya

Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Rated T-M (rated bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu)

.

* * *

**Chapter. 2**

* * *

.

**Kediaman Jones. Wednesday, Month XX, Year 20XX. 06.45 AM**

**.**

Burung-burung berkicau menyanyikan lagu kebangsaannya. Menyongsong sang mentari yang beranjak dari perabadiannya menggantikan sang penjaga malam menjaga waktu.

Tirai korden membiarkan surya pagi menyusupi celah-celah kecilnya, membangunkan sang majikan yang masih menyelam dalam bunga tidur masing-masing.

Kelopak mata itu menegerjap, terganggu akan sinar mentari yang menyorot masuk matanya. Mata yang tadinya tertutup itu terbuka, memperlihatkan biru safir yang menghias wajah tampan itu.

Sedikit gerakan sehingga dirinya terduduk diatas kasur. Sampai akhirnya dia menyadari sesosok tubuh polos tanpa sehelai benanpun tertidur pulas disampingnya. Bibir merah itu tersenyum menatap sosok british itu. Tangannya terangkat mengelus lembat pirang yang sedang tertidur.

"Selamat pagi, Iggy." Bisiknya ditelinga pemuda itu sembari memberi kecupan kecil diwajahnya yang hanya ditanggapi dengan erangan kecil meluncur keluar, tapi tak cukup untuk membuat kelopak mata berisikan permata emerald tersebut terbuka.

Tak mau mengganggu, Ia pun beranjak dari pembaringannya dan mengkenakan sekenanya piyama miliknya yang sudah berserakan dilantai dan beranjak turun keruang makan dimana pastinya adiknya sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka.

"Kuharap ada Hamburger." Harapnya untuk menu sarapan pagi ini.

* * *

Harum masakan menguar dari ruang makan yang bersatu dengan dapur yang kini menjadi tujuannya. Dari sini, Bisa ia lihat punggung sang adik yang mengkenakan celemek masak sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan entah apa menunya.

Seringai jahil terukir ketika otaknya berputar mendapat ide untuk mengisengi sedikit adiknya itu. Perlahan ia memperkecil jarak dengan adiknyanya. Sebisa mungkin tanpa suara. Jangan sampai adiknya sadar.

Sementara, pria berkacamata dengan pirang ikal yang terpotong rapi sebahu itu masih menyibukkan diri dalam pekerjaannya tanpa menyadari sang kakak sudah mengangkat kedua tangannya. Bersiap menerjang sang adik.

Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, Alfred memeluk Matthew yang lengah dari belakang.

"Pagi Matt!"

–'!'

.

.

Klontang –

–PLAK!

.

.

Iris violet itu mengecil. Sirat ketakutan terpancar jelas dari wajahnya. Nafasnya memburu cepat. Keringat dingin mengalir mulai dari dahi hingga jatuh bisu kepermukaan. Tangannya terasa nyeri, memerah akibat tamparan yang baru saja dilakukannya pada orang yang tiba-tiba memeluknya.

Alfred membelalak. Tidak menyangka kalau ia akan mendapat tamparan menyisakan bekas merah yang ketara jelas diwajahnya sebagai reaksi dari perbuatannya. Sebelah tangannya mengusap bekas merah panas di wajahnya. Meringis sedikit ketika perih menyerang.

Matthew pun tersadar, panik ketika tahu siapa orang yang telah ditamparnya.

"A-Alfred? Ah,ah ma-maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu kamu yang..." panik melandanya. Iris violet yang tadinya menyiratkan ketakutan tergantikan kecemasan pada luka tang disapat saudaranya. Luka yang ia buat.

Alfred masih terdiam, kepalanya tertunduk menghindari kontak mata dengan mata violet adiknya, memikirkan sesuatu. Sikap itu justru membuat Matthew semakin takut kalau Alfred akan... membencinya.

Namun, semua pemikiran negatif itu terhapuskan ketika sebuah tangan menepuk hangat kepalanya. Dia mendongak sehingga mendapati cengiran lebar yang terpampang diwajah kakak kembarnya.

"A-Al?" heran Matthew akan sikap kembarannya.

"Tadi itu tamparan hebat Mattie!" seru Alfred berapi-api.

...

"Hah?"

"Ayolah Matt, kau bisa gunakan itu kalau misalnya Francis atau pria lain mengganggumu!" Matthew hanya bisa sweat drop dan tertawa garing menanggapinya.

"Ah.. Haha, be-begitu,ya?"

"Ngomong-ngomong kau masak apa untuk sarapan?"

Matthew terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya tersenyum. Senang karena kakaknya mau mengerti perasaannya untuk tidak mengungkit-ungkit masalah tadi seterusnya.

"Aku hanya membuat roti bakar isi dengan telur mata sapi saja."

Jawaban Matthew membuat Alfred langsung muram karena makanan kesukaannya tidak ada dalam daftar sarapan pagi ini.

"... dan Hamburger untukmu."

Matthew, kau memang malaikat yang diutus dari surga untuk menjadi adikku.

* * *

"Kemana kak Arthur? Apa dia masih tidur?" celetuk Matthew tiba-tiba, heran karena tidak mendapati sosok British itu pada jam ini. Alfred yang sedang memakan Hamburgernya yang ketigapun menengok ke atas tangga. Memang, tidak terasa akan sesosok pun yang akan menuruni papan bertingkat itu.

"Tadi pas aku bangun dia masih tidur. Semalam juga dia mungkin akan bergadang menyelesaikan laporannya kalau tidak kutarik paksa keranjang. Mau kupanggilkan?" tanyanya dan disambut dengan seulas senyum manis.

Segera saja Alfred beranjak meninggalkan ruang tempat ia duduk dan melangkahkan kakinya menginjakkak tangga yang mengeluarkan derit tiap ia berpijak. Namun, dipertengahan tangga ia terhenti. Tubuhnya berbalik menatap ruangan yang telah ia tinggalkan dimana adiknya sedang duduk sembari menunggu dia dan Arthur.

Tangannya kembali meraba bekas tamparan Matthew tadi. Masih ada sedikit pedih disana. Matanya menyorot sedih ketika pikirannya memutar ulang kejadian itu. Mengingat refleksi pancaran sirat ketakutan dari wajah yang tertangkap retinanya tadi.

'Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf... karena hampir melupakan 'hal' itu.' Batinnya berbicara sedih ketika kenangan lama yang menyakitkan itu terputar ulang.

Terutama untuk Matthew.

.

* * *

.

"Eh, kau sudah mau balik ke Inggris?" tanya itu terlontar dari mulut kembar identik yang menikmati sarapannya sambil berbincang kecil.

"Ya, besok keberangkatannya." Jawab Arthur menyesap Earl Grey Tea -nya.

"Kenapa cepat sekali? Baru kemarin kau disini."

"Benar Iggy, masa kau tidak rindu sama aku... sama Matthew juga."

Arthur meletakkan cangkir tehnya dan menghela nafas," Apa boleh buat, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan perusahaan lebih lama."

Ya, benar. Arthur adalah salah seorang kepala direktur yang memegang kantor cabang salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Inggris. Dia mengenal Alfred dan Matthew juga karena kedua orang tua mereka adalah rekan bisnis. Berhubung Arthur satu-satunya bungsu di keluarga Kirkland, Alfred dan Matthew yang notabene lebih muda dua tahun darinya, maka Arthur mengambil posisi kakak bagi mereka sampai mereka berusia 10 tahun dan Arthur 12 tahun.

Arthur kembali bertemu mereka lima tahun kemudian saat ia menginjakkan bangku 3 SMU – dikarenakan ia mengikuti kelas percepatan satu kali. Saat itu Alfred dan Matthew yang – tidak disangkanya menjalani kelas percepatan tiga kali menjadi adik kelasnya. Sebagai siswa transfer dari Amerika.

Dan dimasa itu pulalah dimana Arthur dan Alfred menjalin hubungan asmara.

Ow, Arthur memerah mengingatnya.

Namun, setelah ia lulus dari pendidikannya atau lebih tepatnya dua tahun lalu, saat ia berusia 19, kedua orangtuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan dan sejak saat itu kendali akan perusahaan keluarganya dipegang oleh kakak sulung mereka, Scott Kirkland.

Dan hasil kerja kerasnya terbayar, karena saat ini ia memimpin salah satu cabang perusahaan keluarganya yang paling besar dalam usia muda. Itu membanggakan. Tapi, karena itu pulalah dia menjadi sulit bertemu Matthew dan – terutama Alfred karena sibuk mengurusi pekerjaannya.

"...-di bagaimana Iggy?"

Arthur tersadar dari lamunannya. "Eh? A-apa?"

"Iggy! Jadi dari tadi aku bicara kamu sama sekali 'gak dengar?" marah Alfred karena sedari tadi omongannya tidak digubris.

"Ah, maaf git. Memang apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Gak jadi!" Alfred melakukan pose memanyunkan bibir dan menggembungkan pipinya tanda dia mengambek berat. "Kau ini..." Arthur menghela nafas berat, kekasihnya satu ini benar-benar kekanakan. Hhh, dia jadi rindu dengan Alfred saat ia masih kecil. Imut, lucu dan lebih manis daripada sekarang – meski masih tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan Matthew.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Matthew, mana dia?

"Matthew kemana, Al?" tanya Arthur.

"Dia sudah berangkat ke Universitas dari tadi." Oh, yeah. Kelihatannya dia melamun cukup lama kali ini. "Kau sendiri tidak kuliah?"

Alfred menggeleng, "Kuliahku lusa, jadi dua hari ini aku santai. Dan besok Matt juga tidak ada kuliah jadi kami bisa mengantarmu ke bandara." Mungkin Alfred tidak sadar tapi Arthur menyadari ada yang salah dengan lelaki ini ketika menyebut nama adiknya.

"Apa ada masalah Alfred?"tanya Arthur hati-hati. Alfred sedikit bergeming sebelum menjawab, "...Ya, aku kesulitan meneruskan game dari Kiku, nih."jawab Alfred mengelak.

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan Matthew?" selidik Arthur lagi.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Pria Amerika itu segera beranjak dari kursi di ruang makan dan pergi kearah ruang keluarga

"Ck!" Arthur mengikuti kemana Alfred pergi, ia mendapati Alfred sedang duduk bersila dihadapan Televisi dan mengacak-ngacak kaset game koleksinya.

"Jangan coba-coba bohong padaku, Al. Ada apa dengan Matthew?" tanya Arthur lagi, kali ini dengan geram emosi dalam suaranya.

Tidak ada sahutan.

"ALFRED!" bentak Arthur kali ini.

...

"Entahlah Iggy..." jawab Alfred lirih membuat Arthur benar-benar khawatir, kenapa dengan dia?

"...Aku takut, kelihatannya aku membuat trauma akan 'kejadian itu' pulih." Arthur membelalak, paham apa yang dimaksud Alfred. Yang dimaksud dengan 'kejadian itu'.

Perasaan kesal yang baru saja dirasa sekarang tergantikan dengan rasa simpati. Perlahan kakinya membawa dirinya mendekati sang kekasih dan memeluknya dari belakang. Tangannya mengelus _Dirty Blonde_ didepannya bermaksud menenangkan, seperti apa yang sering ia lakukan padanya ketika mereka masih dalam masa kanak-kanak. Hening merayap menyusup diantara mereka.

"...aku tidak mau melihatnya seperti dulu lagi, Iggy."bisa dirasakan Alfred menahan air matanya."...Seperti waktu itu...dia benar-benar hancur..."

"Shht, Alfred. Aku tahu." Bisiknya lembut sembari mengecup pelan dalam bisu kepalanya, "Semua akan baik-baik saja Al." Katanya menenangkan Alfred. Atau untuk dirinya sendiri?

Untuk beberapa saat mereka bertahan dalam posisi itu. Arthur terkejut, tangan yang tadinya digunakan untuk mengusap kepala Alfred sudah berpindah tempat pada genggaman besar kekasihnya. Mata emeraldnya mendapati biru safir itu kini menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa digambarkan. Bisa dirasakan punggungnya menyentuh lantai dingin yang tertutupi karpet saat lengan itu mendorong kedua bahunya. Ia bisa merasakan nafas panas dari wajah kekasihnya yang semakin mendekatkan dirinya sebelum akhirnya mereka terpaut dalam ciuman panas.

"Nghh..." erang Arthur saat lidah itu menyusup masuk dalam rongga mulutnya, memberi ciuman panas namun begitu lembut.

"Terima kasih, Iggy." Bisiknya lembut disela ciuman tersebut dan segera kembali menyatukan diri mereka dalam sebuah ikatan takdir yang terhubung oleh sebuah benang merah.

.

* * *

**Yale University. Wednesday, Month XX, Year 20XX. 04.56 PM**

.

Rintik tangis langit kembali menitik, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini sering hujan padahal bukan musimnya. Udara mendingin ditambah dengan dingin AC diruangan yang kini Ia tempati membuatnya sedikit merinding menggigil.

Matanya terpaku pada dosennya yang sedang memberi pengarahan tugas dihadapan para mahasiswa – termasuk dirinya. Tapi, tak satupun kata yang diucap dari dosen tersebut yang masuk ketelinganya- apalagi otaknya. Bahkan,ketika bel berbunyi nyaring ia masih terdiam dalam posisi yang sama.

"Ow, apa kau ingin menginap disini, _Mon cher~..."_

Sampai sebuah suara dari seorang pria yang ia kenal menyadarkannya kembali.

Violet bertemu safir, ketika dirinya mendapati seorang pria dengan pakaian yang sangat _ngejre_– eee... fashion dan potongan rambut yang mirip dengannya. Wajahnya tersenyum dengan senyuman seperti seorang pria hidung belang pada umumnya

"Kenapa _mon cheri~_? Ada sesuatu diwajahku sampai kau memandangiku begitu?" bisik pria itu mendayu ditelinganya. Oh, tanpa dia sadari jarak mereka bila dilihat dari jauh akan terlihat seperti orang berciuman.

BUGH

Sebuah buku diktat yang cukup tebal –garis bawahi kata cukup. Mendarat tepat diwajah pria berkebangsaan Prancis itu.

"Hentikan bertingkah begitu Kak Francis!" bentak Matthew marah.

"Aw. Kau tidak perlu kasar seperti itu, Mattiue~~" Tawa Francis kecil menghadapi sikap Matthew yang sedikit kasar padanya. Mungkin karena Arthur yang mengurus kembar Jones ini kali, ya? Sampai Matthew yang manis bisa bersikap kasar seperti ini padanya. Pikir Francis aneh. Walau sebenarnya itu kenyataan.

Francis menghela, menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Matanya kembali tertumbuk pada wajah manis yang dimiliki oleh pemuda yang sedang bersiap untuk pulang.

"Mattiue, bagaimana kalau kau pulang bersamaku, kulihat Alfred tidak sedang disini. Hari ini kau pulang sendiri, kan?" tanya Francis saat Matthew beranjak dari duduknya.

"Tidak usah Kak Francis, aku akan pulang sendiri." Jawab Matthew tersenyum.

"Tidak apa, bahaya kalau anak semanismu pulang sendiri."balas Francis lagi tidak mau menyerah. Oi Francis, justru kalau Matthew pulang bersamamu bahaya yang mengancam Matthew akan semakin besar.

"Ti-tidak apa." Matthew mulai gusar.

"Sudahlah."Francis menarik lengan Matthew dan mulai menggandengnya, memaksanya agar pemuda itu pulang bersamanya.

.

DEG

.

.

Matthew memucat ketika kulit jemari tangannnya berinteraksi dengan tangan besar Francis. Membuatnya terdiam terpaku ditempat ia ada yang salah, Francis menatap kembali Matthew yang tertunduk masih tidak bergeming. Perasaannya saja, atau mungkin benar tangan mungil dalam genggamannya itu ... gemetar?

"Kenapa?" tanyanya.

Matthew menepis pelan genggaman Francis pada tangannya,"Maaf..." Ucapnya nyaris berbisik. "Tapi aku...ingin pulang sendiri." Mata itu menyorot sedih. Safir dihadapannya itu meski sedikit, menangkap sirat kecemasan dibalik rautnya yang tersenyum.

"Baiklah... Maaf aku memaksamu." Ucap Francis lirih.

Matthew memaksakan diri tersenyum maklum,"Tidak apa-apa kak Francis... aku pulang duluan."

...

Hening merayap. Francis hanya dapat menatap punggung mungil itu semakin kecil dan menghilang dalam jarak pandangnya. Menyisakan gema pilu yang bersahutan diruangan. Merasa tidak ada gunanya lagi ia disini. Ia bermaksud untuk pulang.

Tak jauh dari sana terlihat sepasang emerald melihatnya sedari tadi dari kejauhan.

"Francis."panggil pemilik mata tersebut.

Dia yang merasa namanya disebut,menengokkan kepalanya kebelakang. Senyumnya sedikit terangkat ketika tahu siapa sosok yang memanggilnya. "Hei Tonio." Sapa Francis balik pada pemuda dengan kulit kecoklatan yang berlari kecil seraya melambaikan tangan kearahnya.

Sambil tersenyum lebar, pemuda berkebagsaan Spanyol yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Antonio Carriedo, menepuk bahu pemuda Prancis yang kini berjalan beriringan disampingnya. "Kulihat tadi kau ditolak oleh Jones adik, ya?...Errr –siapa namanya?"

Francis melirik sahabatnya,"Namanya Matthew, Tonio... dan –Yah, memang dia menolak pulang bersamaku." Jawab Francis miris pada sahabatnya.

"Mungkin dia tahu 'bahaya' yang akan menghampirinya kalau pulang bersamamu." Guraunya. Jangan tanya. Gelar yang disandang Francis sebagai 'Lelaki Cinta' atau dalam konteks aslinya 'Pria Mesum' sudah menyebar keseluruh kalangan mahasiswa di Universitas ini.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan itu padanya."

"..." Antonio terdiam mendengar kata-kata Francis yang terdengar –bersungguh-sungguh.

"Kenapa Antonio?"

Antonio masih diam dari rasa herannya sampai akhirnya menjawab "... Tidak." Sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Tak ada kata lagi hingga mereka sampai dimana seorang pemuda berambut coklat menunggu bersandar disebuah mobil yang berada di tempat parkir terbuka yang dikhusukan bagi para mahasiswa yang membawa kendaraan pribadi.

"Lama sekali kau, Tomato bastard!" umpatan manis – menurut Antonio saja, meluncur dengan lancar dari bibir seorang Italian berambut coklat. "Ahhh~ Lovi menungguku,ya?" tanya Antonio pada Sang Italian bermulut pedas yang menjadi kekasihnya.

"Jangan banyak omong! Cepat antar aku pulang! Atau.."

"Atau apa Lovi?' Tanya Antonio dengan suaranya yang terdengar seksi –ditelinga yang sudah memerah semerah buah kesukaannya"... Hm?" Antonio mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir merah muda itu lembut.

"To-Tomato Bastard." Namun tak urung merah merona diwajahnya tak dapat disembunyikan. Segera saja Lovino mendorong pemuda tanggung kecoklatan didepannya dan segera masuk kedalam mobil dengan semburat merah yang membuatnya semakin manis bagi Antonio.

Francis yang sedari tadi memperhatikan interaksi sahabatnya dengan kekasihnya hanya bisa berwajah facepalm.

"Kalau begitu aku kembali dulu, Antonio." Pamit Francis dan membalikkan badan melangkah ketempat dimana mobilnya terparkir. "Ah, Francis! Sebentar!" seru Antonio membuat langkah pada pria pirang itu terhenti sejenak.

"Apa lagi, _mon cher~~." _ Tanya Francis pada Spaniard yang tersenyum lebar dari balik kaca mobil yang ditempatinya."Mengenai besok... bisa kau datang kerumahku, besok kujelaskan alasannya?"

"Ada perihal apa sampai kau tak mau mengatakannya sekarang?" balik Francis bertanya.

"Tidak apa-apa... hehe, sampai jumpa besok." Segera saja Antonio menancapkan gas dan membawa sebongkah besi itu pergi menjauh yang hanya meninggalkan kepulan asap debu yang tak lama bersua tertiup angin bersama udara sekitar.

.

.

_Tak ada yang tahu. _

_Dan tak ada yang mengira. _

_Esok hari akan berbeda dengan kemarin. _

_Ketika masa lalu kembali muncul kepermukaan. _

_Dan tak ada satu pun yang dapat menghentikan roda waktu yang terus mengalir berputar seiring jantung berdetak._

* * *

_._

_._

**TBC**

.

.

**A/N: Hyaa, Gomen bagi penggemar PrusCan, mereka belum muncul. (ya, iyalah. Ketemu juga belum.) Btw, saya rasa tulisan saya kali ini lebih jelek dari yang chapter awal deh. Ahhh, gomenasai kalau readers kecewa.**

**Hohoho, ada slight FraCan nih. Soalnya, selama dua tokoh utama tercinta kita belum bertemu, saya akan menulis beberapa slight other pairing. Hehe. Gomen kalau saya seenaknya! Jangan Timpuk saya!**

**For Anonymous reviewers:**

**Aiko-chan Lummierra****: **Uwaa, terima kasih sudah mereview. Gak keberatan pair PrusCan? Ternyata lumayan banyak juga ya, yang suka pair ini. *seneng punya temen sehati*#PLAK. Mattie kenapa yaaaah? Fufufu. Baca aja terus, OK. Btw dah apdet nih.

**Seperti biasa, kata terakhir untuk menyemangati kami para Author.**

**REVIEW? PLEASE GIVE ME.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: sekolah saya luar biasa yach? Hari gini udah sibuk ngurus PPS (or mos kalau untuk SMU). Aje gilee, mane persentasi makin banyak aja yang dikerjain.**

**Capek, nihh, saya seharian bolak-balik cikarang-jakarta, mana besok masuk pagi en upacara en lari pagi en jadi ketua kelas en piket en PELAJARANNYA itu! YAOLOH! Sumpeh deh, anak kuliahan aja kayaknya gak segitu gila pelajarannyaaaaa.**

**Silakan abaikan kembali inner gila saya, sekarang anda sedang berbicara dengan saya yang masih waras.**

**Chapter kali ini Mattie ketemu ama Gil gak ya? Kesesese, yang penasaran langsung baca aja deh. Gomen kalau Chap ini pendek.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read**

* * *

**Warning:** cerita didominasi oleh konten Boys Love a.k.a Yaoi, OOC demi keperluan cerita, miss typo.

**Pairing:** PrusCan, USUK and other pairing (ini OTP saya, kalau tidak suka jangan dibaca) , Slight SpaMano and GerIta (ini juga OTP)

**Summary:** Dimana ketika hati itu terkoyak. Dimana saat kau bawa diri itu menghilang. Kupastikan aku akan menemukanmu. Karena tanpa kau sadari, benang merah yang selalu menghubungkan kita lah yang membawaku ketempat mu.

* * *

.

**Red Thread**

_(...Tak akan pupus... meski langit dan bumi menjadi pembatasnya...)_

Original Story by Rin

Disclaimer © Hidekaz Himaruya

Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Rated T-M (rated bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu)

.

* * *

**Chapter. 3**

* * *

.

**Bandara International Schönefeld, Berlin. Wedenesday, Month XX, Year 20XX. 11.37 PM**

.

Ramai tempat itu akan sekumpulan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang sibuk akan urusannya masing-masing. Suara seorang wanita pada speaker pengeras yang terpasang diberbagai sudut memberitahukan informasi jadwal penerbangan pada setiap jiwa yang bermukim sementara tentang sebuah burung besi yang akan mengudara.

Desing gemuruh suara dari para burung besi yang lepas landat mendarat bergemuruh ditelinga menggetarkan tubuh yang mendengar kicauannya. Kepakan sayap itu terbuka, bulu sayap gugur merpati dara yang bertandang pada jalur lepas landas.

Sepasang safir dan amber yang selalu tertutup, menatap jauh pada kepergian salah satu dari mereka. Yang meninggalkan jejak sisa awan putih yang membentuk lintang garis pembatas langit malam.

"Vee ... Gilbert sudah pergi, Ludwig." Pemilik mata amber kecoklatan itu berkata pada seirang yang berada disampingnya. Tangannya yang terbilang lebih mungil memeluk erat lengan besar disebelahnya. Wajahnya yang polos terlukis sebuah senyum untuk orang yang senantiasa disisinya, "Ayo kita pulang, Ludwig."

Permata safir itu memandang amber yang bergelayut manja pada lengannya, "... Ya." Katanya. "Kita pulang."

* * *

.

Iris ruby itu memandang refleksi kota malam yang semakin lama semakin kecil dan perlahan menghilang. Sepanjang penglihatannya hanya ditampilkan langit dengan kabut hitam yang menutupi dasarnya. Berbeda dengan bila kita melihat dari bumi dibawah sana, kilau kemerlip bintang terlihat amat jelas dan bertebaran sepanjang ruby itu memandang dari balik kaca itu.

Sunyi menyergap ketika bulan semakin beranjak diatas. Sekelilingnya telah membisu dalam buaian mimpi. Hanya beberapa wanita berseragam layaknya pramugari yang berkeliling sedari tadi mengawasi setiap penumpang, memastikan mereka nyaman dalam perjalanan.

Pria albino itu menghela membetulkan letak duduknya hingga merasa nyaman, jemarinya menarik sebuah selimut yang sudah disiapkan dibawah tempatnya duduk dan menyelimuti dirinya agar merasa hangat.

Ruby itu perlahan menutup, mencari sebuah ketenangan dan secercah harapan dalam buaian mimpi dimana mungkin esok hari dirinya akan mendapat sakit yang sangat.

.

* * *

.

"... Kalau Gilbert ke Amerika pasti dia akan bertemu dengan Fratello dan Fratello Antonio... vee, pasti asyik kalau misalnya kita berkumpul disana, ya kan Ludwig?"

"..."

Sepanjang perjalanan, Lexus hitam yang membawa dua orang dalam muatannya berbunyi hening. Hanya diramaikan oleh suara bekerja mesin mobil. Pria Italian yang berada disamping seorang Jerman sedikit risih karena sedari tadi mereka berpulang dari bandara, pria disampingnya membisu, bahkan tidak merespon gurauannya.

"Vee... Ludwig..." Italian itu mulai merajuk karena merasa tidak dipedulikan oleh kekasihnya.

"Hm?" hanya itu sambutan sebagai balas dari rajukan pria disampingnya.

Kedua alis diatas kedua Amber itu bertaut, kesal karena tidak mendapat perhatian. "Veee! Ludwig jahat!" sang Italian mulai menangis layaknya anak kecil, memukul-mukul lengan seorang Jerman yang sedang memegang kendali setir.

"Aw...! Aduh, Feli Hentikan!" bentak sang Jerman yang mulai kehilangan konsentrasi menyetirnya. "Veee!" bukannya berhenti, tangisan Feliciano malah semakin menjadi.

""Fe-Feli, nanti kita bisa menabrak!"

"Vee! Ludwig tidak peduli padaku!"

"Fel –...!" perkataannya tidak pernah selesai ketika sebuah suara klakson sebuah truk barang yang tepat berada dihadapan mobil yang mereka kendarai berbunyi memperingati. Ada dua pilihan mengenai bagaimana situasi ini bisa terjadi. Mereka atau mobil itu yang keluar jalur.

Dan jawaban pastinya adalah option yang pertama.

"!"

"Ck!"

Layaknya seorang pembalap handal dijalanan. Ludwig membanting stir kekiri. Dan membuat mereka mendaratkan mobil mereka kembali pada jalurnya dan memakirkan disisi jalan dengan selamat. Desah nafas lega karena berhasil selamat dari kematian memenuhi ruang mobil yang sempit.

"Hhh...hhh."

"... Veeehh..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Ludwig...?"

"APA-APAAN KAMU FELI? KITA HAMPIR SAJA MATI!." Meledaklah amuk seorang Ludwig yang memiliki darah seorang prajurit NAZI yang disusul banjir tangis ketakutan dari kedua mata yang tertutup itu. "VEEEE! MAAFFF!"

"...!" Ludwig hampir membentak lagi Feliciano, tapi ditahannya ketika melihat kekasihnya menangis sesenggukan karena takut dan merasa bersalah.

"Hhh."Desahnya lelah mengalah. Sebelah tangannya meraba pada saku celananya. Mengambil sehelai kain saputangan yang terlipat rapi dari sana."Feli..." Panggil Ludwig kali ini dengan nada yang lebih lembut. Tangannya terangkat, menghapus jejak air yang keluar dari kilau amber pemuda kesayangannya.

"Maaf tadi aku membentakmu..."

"Hiks, vee hiks..."

"Maaf tadi aku tidak memperhatikanmu."

"... Hiks."

"Jangan menangis lagi..."

"Vee..."

Rangkaian lembut kata yang terucap dari bibir sang Jerman membuat derai air yang berturunkan dari kedua permata amber itu berhenti. Feliciano menatap Ludwig yang berusaha menenangkannya. Feliciano mendekatkan dirinya pada Ludwig.

Tak disangkanya, bahwa Italian itu akan menyerangnya terlebih dahulu. Memberi sebuah ciuman yang lembut dan manis di belah kedua bibirnya."Vee... Aku juga minta maaf..." ucap nya tulus.

Ludwig tersenyum mendengarnya. Lengan kekarnya menangkap lengan kiri sang Italian, sebelah tangannya lagi menahan tungkai kepalanya. Perlahan Sang Jerman membawa nya mendekat pada dirinya. Sampai akhirnya belah merah muda itu saling terpangut, bersentuhan dan memberi sebuah eksitensi panas akan tanda cinta yang mereka lakukan.

"...mmgghh..." erangan nikmat dari sang pemuda Italian saat lidah sang Jerman menjelajahi keseluruhan rongga mulutnya.

"Veehhh..." desahnya setelah sesi ciuman itu berakhir yang diakhiri dengan Ludwig memberi kecup manis pada dahi Italian yang menjadi kekasihnya.

Dalam diam Ludwig mengembalikan kekasihnya dalam posisi semula dan kembali memacu mobilnya, melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yang sempat terhenti.

* * *

"Vee..." meski tidak menyebut namanya Ludwig tahu Feliciano sedang memanggilnya. Tidak mau mengulang kesalahan yang sama Ludwig pun memberi jawab. "Ada apa Feli?"

"Vee... tadi Ludwig sedang memikirkan apa?" ah, maksudnya pemikiran sebelum Feli mengamuk.

"... Hanya memikirkan _Bruder*_"

"... Vee, begitu." Cukup membuat heran Ludwig, Feliciano tidak ribut bertanya lebih dalam akan apa yang dipikirkannya. Meski begitu dia hanya membiarkannya saja.

Malam yang semakin sunyi. Jalan yang mereka lewati hampir tidak tersentuh oleh kendaraan malam akan jiwa-jiwa manusia.

Malam tanpa bintang. Benar-benar sepi langit kelam diatas sana dibuatnya. Feliciano menyenandungkan lagu yang di alunkan pada radio mobil seraya menikmati semilir angin malam yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Ludwig." Panggil Feliciano ditengah senandungnya yang terhenti.

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"... Silakan saja. Apa yang mau kau tanyakan?" heran menerpa Ludwig. Tidak biasanya kekasihnya ini meminta izin untuk bertanya, kecuali jika dia benar-benar serius. Ludwig melirik Feliciano yang berpangku pada tangannya pada kaca jendela mobil yang terbuka membelakanginya. Tak bisa dia tahu seperti apa ekspresi yang dikeluarkan pemuda Italian ini.

"Menurutmu, bila ada seseorang yang sudah melukaimu sangat dalam sampai kau ingin membuatnya menderita dikala sisa hidupnya dan bila orang itu muncul dihadapanmu sekarang, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" sebuah pertanyaan yang terdengar ganjil dan tidak mungkin keluar dari mulut seorang Feliciano Vargas.

"Entahlah... mungkin aku akan menghajarnya. Kenapa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu?"

Feliciano terkikik, membuat Ludwig berjenggit mendengarnya dan terkejut dalam diam ketika kepala coklat itu berbalik dan amber itu bertukar tatap dengan safir miliknya. Kilau pada amber itu berkilat licik. Senyum yang selalu memenuhi wajah manis itu kini tergantikan oleh senyum yang lebih mirip seringai. Ludwig sempat berpikir pemuda dihadapannya ini bukan Feliciano yang ia kenal.

"Kalau begitu sia-sia saja Gilbert ke Amerika, ya?"

"Apa maksudmu Feli?"

"Vee.." seringai itu kini sudah kembali menjadi seulas senyum manis yang biasa terukir,"Nanti Ludwig juga tahu."

.

* * *

.

**Kediaman carriedo. Thursday, Month XX, Year 20XX. 08.21 AM**

**.**

Sebuah Rolls Royce ungu terparkir pada halaman sebuah rumah yang tidak begitu besar namun memiliki halaman belakang yang luas yang sudah berubah fungsi menjadi ladang tomat. Katakanlah Antonio, sang pemilik rumah, sengaja menyewa rumah yang memiliki halaman luas sekedar untuk mengasah dirinya yang memang mengambil jurusan pertanian di Universitasnya.

Namun, menurutnya itu hanya alasan mengingat sahabatnya yang satu itu memang seorang maniak tomat yang sama dengan pacarnya. Kira-kira begitulah isi pikiran Francis.

Ah, sekarang bukan saatnya memikirkan kenapa Antonio semaniak itu dengan tomat.

Sosok yang mengkenakan kemeja merah muda yang dipadu dengan jas ungu yang tidak dikancingkan melangkah kehadapan sebuah pintu masuk yang masi h tertutup rapat. Memencet bel rumah yang terpasang pada tiang kanan yang menyangga pintu coklat tersebut. Menunggu sebentar, sampai pintu dihadapannya terbuka.

Namun, yang membukakan pintu bukanlah seoang Spaniard yang kemarin mengundangnya tanpa memberi tahu alasan mengapa ia harus datang kemari Melainkan, sosok sepasang emerald yang dihiasi mahkota coklat dengan mulut _cablak_ super pedas.

"Mau apa kemari, Pervert bastard." Serang pemuda Italian dihadapannya dengan makian yang meluncur lancar dari bibir itu. Francis mencoba mengabaikan sambutan yang kurang ramah padanya. "Hei, _ mon cher~..._ Antonio ada?"

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku, Bastard!"

"Kemarin aku diundang Antonio, lho~~."

"Ck!" Lovino mendecak, "Tunggu diruang tamu! Si Tomato Bastard itu masih mandi!" Lovino mempersilakan dalam konteks sopannya, kalau tidak mau dibilang memerintah – Francis masuk kedalam dan melenggang pergi meninggalkannya didepan pintu.

Francis yang dipersilakan masuk, mengikuti Lovino yang sudah masuk kedalam ruangan yang didominasi oleh interior berwarna krem dan coklat. Ditambah dengan beberapa pot besar yang berhiaskan rangkaian bunga lily dan mawar disalah satu sudut ruangan. Dan segera saja ia duduk di sebuah sofa di tengah ruangan yang memang sudah sengaja disediakan untuk tamu yang datang berkunjung.

Mata yang sewarna dengan langit miliknya menatap punggung Italian yang berpergi memanggil pemilik rumah ini.

"Oy, Tomato Bastard buruan mandinya!"

Sayup telinganya mendengar seruan pedas dari sang Italian itu.

BRAK

Francis yakin ia mendengar suara kaki yang menendang kasar sebuah papan yang bernama pintu secara paksa.

Dan terdengar pula pekik kejut yang disambut dengan kalimat menggoda pada makian yang meluncur keluar.

Untuk dia yang memang pada dasarnya memiliki otak cepat tanggap kalau kejadian ini akan berujung seperti apa. Firasatnya mengatakan yakin pula kalau dia harus menunggu lama diruang tamu disebabkan sang Pemilik rumah akan 'sibuk' dengan kekasihnya dikamar mandi.

.

.

"Hola, Francis. Maaf lama menunggu." Sapa Antonio dengan senyum lebar tanpa rasa bersalah pada Francis yang tengah menunggu keberadaan dirinya cukup lama.

"Yeah. Kelihatannya habis 'mandi' kau segar sekali, ya?" Komentar Francis melihat Antonio yang memang kelihatan 'segar'.

"Bagaimana kalau kita segera pergi saja. Lovi~~ jaga rumah, ya~~~." Ajak Antonio yang disambut umpatan dan melenggang ke pintu keluar. Francis mengikutinya dalam diam. "Sebenarnya kau mau kita kemana?" tanya Francis sesampai mereka di halaman. Tangannya merogoh saku celananya mengambil kunci untk membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Ke Bandara."

"?"

"Menjemput sahabat lama dari Jerman."

.

* * *

.

**Bandara Dulles, Washinton DC. Thursday, Month XX, Year 20XX. 10.56 AM.**

**.**

"_Pesawat dengan kode XX yang diterbangkan dari bandara Schonefeld, Berlin, akan tiba pada pukul 11.01. Para penjemput diharap menunggu..."_

Pria British itu duduk diam menunggu disebuah ruangan yang berisi banyak orang-orang yang memiliki tujuan sama dengannya. Menunggu saat mereka akan berpergi dengan sebuah burung besi.

Emerald miliknya menelusuri tiap baris kalimat dari sebuah kertas koran dalam genggamannya. Pandangannya teralih ketika sebuah uap panas mengepul dihadapannya. Kepalanya terangkat mendapati seorang American yang tersenyum lebar dengan safir yang amat dia kenal tengah menyodorkan segelas kopi panas padanya. "Ini buatmu, Iggy."

Pemuda british itu menerima gelas kertas yang berisi kopi tersebut, "Thank's." Ucapnya. Matanya memperhatikan ketika dia juga tengah memberikan segelas kopi pada wajah yang identik sama dengannya dan duduk diseberangnya mengapit pemuda American dengan violet sebagai penghiasnya.

Perhatiannya dialihkan pada gelas kopi ditangannya, meniup uap yang menguar sebelum menyesapnya sedikit.

"Pukul berapa pesawatnya datang?" tanya Alfred pada salah satu dari kekasih dan adiknya.

"11.45." Jawab Arthur singkat. Alfred melirik Arlojinya yang menunjukkan angka 11.07.

"Sebentar lagi, ya? Tidak mengambil tempat sekarang?"baru saja Alfred selesai berbicara sebuah pengunguman yang menyatakan penerbangan ke Inggris berkumandang.

"Kelihatannya pesawatku sudah tiba." Arthur beranjak dari duduknya, tangannya mengapit sebuah koper hitam. "Ayo Matthew." Ajak Alfred pada adiknya yang terdiam dalam posisinya.

"Hey, Matt. Ayo."

"Matt?" Arthur sedikit heran pada Matthew yang masih terdiam terpaku. Emeraldnya mangikuti dimana arah pandang yang tertangkap pada iris Violet itu.

Arthur dan Alfred terkejut. Kedu pasang Safir dan Emerald mereka menangkap dua orang lagi pemilik permata langit dan hutan itu. Namun, bukan itu yang membuat mereka terkejut. Bukan sosok kedua orang itu yang tertangkap dalam retina violet milik 'adik' mereka hingga membuatnya terpaku dalam bisu.

Dia tahu siapa itu.

Dia sangat tahu, siapa yang tengah berada bersama dua temannya.

Orang yang dulu pernah meninggalkan kenangan dalam dirinya.

Yang dulu pernah menjadi berharga baginya.

Yang kini semua keberadaannya hanya meninggalkan luka menyayat hingga hatinya meneteskan darah yang tak mengalir dalam hidupnya.

Yang kini sosok itu menjadi simbol kebencian untuknya.

.

–"Gilbert...?"

* * *

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

* * *

**A/N: Hyaaaa! Akhirnya Mattie and Gilbert Ketemuannnn. Mulai besok PrusCan bakal muncul. *tapi masih belum pasti penuh ato ngga ya...*#mendapat sambitan sandal milik Readers.**

**Balas Anon dulu...**

**For Anonymous Reviewers:**

**Aiko-chan Lummierra****: **Fufu, firasat seperti apa tuh~~~? *Smirk*. Diubah Ke-rated M ato ngga? Hmm, coba lihat warning diatas, apa itu bisa menjadi petunjuk yang pasti? Pasti tahulah kalau sepasang kekasih seranjang tanpa pakaian... *PLAKPLAKPLAK  
Hwaa, mereka semua juga OTP kesukaanku, Lho. Iya Matt hati-hati ama Francis, soalnya author ini bejad loooo... (Maksud?). Thank's For Review. See you to next Chap ^_^.

**Akhir kata...**

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ARRGGGGHHH! parahhhhh! chapter ini sempet ilang pas aku ngetik di hp, hweeee, jadi maaf kalau acak-acakan dan pendek. Padahal idenya lagi lancar, mulus semulus kulitnya Ma- ... *PLAKGUBRAKPRYANGBZZZTTTT #abaikan pikiran gila author yang makin lama makin bejad ini.**

**Bagi Readers yang penasaran lanjutannya silakan scrool sampe ke inti cerita yah. Kali ini ada prolog.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read.**

* * *

**Warning:** cerita didominasi oleh konten Boys Love a.k.a Yaoi, OOC demi keperluan cerita, miss typo.

**Pairing:** PrusCan, USUK and other pairing (ini OTP saya, kalau tidak suka jangan dibaca) , Slight SpaMano and GerIta (ini juga OTP)

**Summary:** Dimana ketika hati itu terkoyak. Dimana saat kau bawa diri itu menghilang. Kupastikan aku akan menemukanmu. Karena tanpa kau sadari, benang merah yang selalu menghubungkan kita lah yang membawaku ketempat mu.

.

* * *

Dia tahu siapa itu.

Dia sangat tahu, siapa yang tengah berada bersama dua temannya.

Orang yang dulu pernah meninggalkan kenangan dalam dirinya.

Yang dulu pernah menjadi berharga baginya.

Yang kini semua keberadaannya hanya meninggalkan luka menyayat hingga hatinya meneteskan darah yang tak mengalir dalam hidupnya.

Yang kini sosok itu menjadi simbol kebencian untuknya.

* * *

.

**Red Thread**

_(...Tak akan pupus... meski langit dan bumi menjadi pembatasnya...)_

Original Story by Rin

Disclaimer © Hidekaz Himaruya

Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Rated T-M (rated bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu)

.

* * *

**Chapter. 4**

* * *

.

–"Gilbert...?

.

.

Ramai akan bising nada yang biasa dibandara seakan tidak menginterupsi akan pertemuan tidak terduga disana. Iris ruby itu tersirat rasa kejut yang berbeda, karena dibaliknya ada rasa senang yang disertai harapan jug akesedihan ketika mendapati sosok yang sangat dicarinya berada dihadapannya.

Menatapnya dengan dingin.

Tanpa seulas senyum manis terukir.

Yang digantikan kilat benci.

Ruby itu tersenyum miris, memanggil dalam bisik nama pemuda itu, mengucap kata pertemuan setelah lama tak bersua. "Lama tidak betemu,Matt..."

"Mau apa kau disini Beilschmidt?"desis Matthew yang bahkan kedua kakaknya yang tengah disampingnya tidak percaya adik mereka bisa berkata dengan nada yang begitu dingin.

Sementara dipihak sana kedua teman yang mengelilingi Gilbert, Francis dan Antonio yang menjemputnya dari bandara, hanya diam, tidak mencoba menahan teman mereka yang tengah dalam pergulatan mulut yang mempertaruhkan batin. Atau mungkin belum saatnya.

"Ahh, kalau mau jujur ... aku mencarimu." Bahkan dia sudah tidak memanggilnya seperti dulu. Memberanikan diri Gilbert mengambil satu langkah untuk memperkecil jarak mereka dan satu langkah lagi dan lagi.

Sementara dibelakang sana Alfred sudah mengepal erat kedua tangannya. Dia bisa saja menghajar wajah Albino-Brengsek itu dari tadi kalau kepalan tangannya tidak ditahan oleh Arthur. Alfred melihat Arthur yang menahannya, ia yakin Arthur merasakan sama dengan apa yang kurang lebih dirasakannya. Bisa dilihat dari raut wajahnya yang menyeramkan.

Baru disadarinya kalau jarak antara Matthew dan Gilbert sudah hanya tinggal menghitung jengkal. Niat sangat untuk segera menarik adiknya menjauh dan membuat babak belur Albino itu. Namun, sebuah bisik dari pemuda British disampingnya mampu menahan niatannya.

"Kita lihat situasi dulu." Meski begitu dalam hatinya Arthur juga merasa khawatir. Emeraldnya telah menangkap sebuah getar kecil dari genggam tangan yang terkepal milik Matthew.

Safir itu mendapati sosok seorang violet manis yang terbingkai oleh kaca yang bertengger dihidungnya. Permata violet dalam kelopak mata itu terbuka lebar, membelalak karena terkejut. Ada getar kecil yang tertangkap dari Sang pemilik Violet. Namun, satu sirat pasti dari kilau ungu manis itu.

Kebencian.

Juga rasa takut.

Disamping itu Matthew sendiri menatap balik pria dihadapannya, tanpa emosi tersirat, hanya menatap kosong balik eksitensi didepannya. "Aku sudah tidak ada urusan denganmu lagi Beilschmidt."

"Bisa kau panggil aku dengan namaku?" pintanya.

"Aku tak perlu menyebut nama orang sepertimu."

"Matt..."

"Jangan panggil aku!" pekiknya kecil. Selesai sudah. Emosi yang sedari tadi berusaha ditahannya membuncah keluar. Meledak dalam satu letusan kecil. Yang berurai dengan isak tangis. "PERGI DARI HADAPANKU SEKARANG!"

"Matthew!" Gilbert berusaha meraih tubuh yang lebih mungil darinya dengan sebelah tangannya. Yang refleksi dari tangan itu hanya membuat bayangan akan kenangan saat itu terputar ulang kembali dalam memori pikirannya.

– "_Kenapa Matt...? Kau takut?"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Hentikan! Hentikan Gilbert!"_

_._

"_ARGH!"_

_._

BUAGH!

.

BRUK!

Memori yang terputar itu terputus ketika hantaman tinju dari sang American yang disusul dengan suara tersungkur ketika tubuh yang menjadi sasaran amuknya menyentuh keras lantai keramik dibawah. Sehingga menarik perhatian berpasang mata yang melihatnya.

"KAU TIDAK PUNYA HAK MENYENTUHNYA!" raungnya marah.

Tahu perkelahian besar akan terjadi, Arthur dan Matthew segera saja menahan Alfred yang sudah siapa menghajar lagi pria albino dihadapannya.

"Hentikan Alfred!" bentak Arthur.

Sementara Francis dan antonio yang sedaritadi hanya diam menonton, segera menahan Gilbert yang beranjak berniat menghajar alfred balik.

"Gilbert, tahan dirimu!"

"_Mon cher~,_ disini tempat umum. Kalian tidak boleh berkelahi disini."

"Git, jangan berontak! Matthew cepat bawa Alfred pulang."dorong Arthur memberikan alfred pada Matthew. Matthew pu menurut dan menarik tubuh kakaknya, "Hentikan, Al. Kita pulang saja." Ucap Matthew membuat Alfred meredam emosinya.

Meninggalkan yang lain, kaki-kaki mereka melangkah menjauh meninggalkan tempat kejadian, tak mempedulikan tiap pandang heran yang dilontarkan pada mereka.

Satu hal yang terakhir ia dengar, adalah suara itu memanggil namanya yang makin menjauh.

.

* * *

.

Kenop yang terdapat pada papan coklat itu berputar, menghasilkan suara derit ketika pintu itu terbuka. Terhubung pada sebuah ruang gelap rumah itu. Dirinya mengizinkan seseorang yang memiliki gen yang identik dengannya melangkah terlebih dahulu masuk kedalam tempat bernaung milik mereka. Safir itu menatap tiap langkah yang dihasilkan oleh punggung kecil yang perlahan makin menjauh dan menghilang. Lepas dari retinanya.

Perlahan kakinya terangkat, melangkah mengikuti pemilik warna Lavender yang sudah berpergi dahulu ke tingkat atas dimana ruang pribadi adiknya berada. Derit sunyi yang dihasilkan tiap kaki itu memijak papan bertingkat dibawahnya. Langkahnya terhenti didepan sebuah papan yang dimana dibaliknya terdapat sebuah ruang kosong yang dia yakin belahan dirinya berada didalam sana.

"Matt..." panggil safir itu pelan. Tak ada jawab. Hanya sunyilah pengganti akan jawab itu.

Tangannya terangkat, mengetuk pelan papan coklat dihadapannya seraya meminta izin untuk memasuki ruang pribadi adiknya. "Aku akan masuk." Kenop itu terputar sebelum dirinya melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan yang didominasi oleh indigo sebagai latarnya.

Mata safir itu memperhatikan sekeliling. Beberapa pakaian berserakan dilantai yang dingin ditengah gelap ini. Hanya tirai korden yang sedikit tersibak membiarkan kilau mentari petang diluar sana menyusup masuk memberi sedikit terang kedalam gelap ini.

Namun, yang menjadi fokusnya hanyalah sosok seorang pemuda yang berada di atas kasurnya, meringkuk sendiri dalam gelap disekeliling.

Safir itu membawa tubuhnya mendekati satu-satunya eksitensi selain dirinya disana. Suara derit ketika tubuhnya dibawa duduk diatas situ. Hening menjadi penonton, meyusup dalam sunyi diantara kedua insan itu.

"Matt..." panggil namanya lagi. Namun, tetap hening yang menjadi jawab.

Memberanikan diri Alfred menarik dirinya untuk lebih dekat dengan sang adik. Memposisikan dirinya beriringan dengan Violet yang disembunyikan dalam lipatan tubuhnya. Tahu sang kakak semakin dekat dengannya, membuat dirinya makin membenamkan wajahnya semakin dalam. Menyembunyikan Violet yang kini telah meluncurkan titik-titik air dibaliknya.

"...hiks..." sayang dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan isakan yang dihasilkan tangis itu.

Alfre menatap sedih pada sosok rapuh dihadapannya. Tangannya terangkat menangkap tubuh itu dalam rengkuhan hangat. Bibirnya mengucapkan seluncur kalimat untuk menenangkan tubuh yang gemetar dalam pelukannya. Entah apa dia gemetar karena bersentuhan intim dengan dirinya? Atau menangis mengingat kejadian hari ini? Atau menyesali kejadian di masa lalu? Entahlah dia tidak tahu. Tiga-tiganya bisa jadi.

"Tenanglah Matt... aku akan menjagamu." Bisiknya pelan ditengah isak tangis yang semakin jelas terdengar.

Cengkram tangan pada tubuh itu menguat. Seakan membuktikan kesungguhan akan setiap kata yang telah diikrarkan. Dia akan melindunginya. Pasti akan menjaga adiknya. Agar tidak terpuruk jatuh layaknya daun kering yang gugur.

.

* * *

.

Ruangan yang didominasi oleh warna coklat dan krem sebagai penghiasnya terlihat rapi ketika ditinggalkan oleh pemiliknya. Namun kenyataan itu terbalik 180 derajat saat sang pemilik rumah membawa serta teman-temannya pulang dan melakukan pesta kecil-kecilan yang menyebabkan kekasih sang pemilik rumah memaki-maki marah akan ruangan yang berantakan.

Sampah botol dan kaleng wine juga bir dan beberapa sampah yang menjadi cemilan pesta mereka teronggok begitu saja tanpa ada seorang pun yang berinsiatif membersihkannya.

Sofa yang tadinya disusun secara harmonis sudah tergeser dari tempatnya. Televisi dibiarkan menyala oleh pemilik rumah yang sedang tidur bergelung berselimut memeluk sang kekasih diatas lantai karena mabuk. Kondisi serupa juga menyerang seorang pria Prancis yang kini tidur diatas sofa panjang.

Namun, disekitar mereka yang sudah tertidur lelap hanya ada satu eksitensi yang masih terjaga. Belah merah muda bibir miliknya mengapit sebatang rokok yang dihisapnya perlahan dan kembali di hembuskan keudara, lenyap seiring partikel-partikel iti semakin terpisah menyatu dengan angin. Setidaknya nikotin dapat menenangkan dirinya yang tengah kacau saat ini.

Dirinya beranjak dari duduknya, puntung rokok dimulutnya dimasukkan pada asbak diatas meja yang berisi beberapa puntung rokok lain milik mereka bertiga. Tujuannya saat ini adalah kearah balkon rumah ditingkat dua ini dimana hamparan bintang dapat terlihat jelas dari sana malam ini disamping pemandangan sebuah kebun dibelakang sana.

Suara jangkrik dan beberapa binatang malam meramaikan malam dikala hening memenuhi gelap. Tubuhnya disansarkan, berpangku pada lipatan tangan yang ditumpukannya pada pagar pembatas. Ruby miliknya ternengadah menatap rembulan yang saat ini berwarna senada dengan bola matanya.

Rembulan merah.

Pertanda kesialan bagi kalian yang mempercayainya.

Lamunnya dikejutkan oleh suara derit dari jendela balkon yang digeser, membuatnya memalingkan wajahnya pada asal suara itu datang. Dimana salah seorang sahabatnya berdiri disana, menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada, bersandar pada salah satu tiang jendela.

Kemeja yang digunakannya sudah acak-acakan, empat kancing teratasnya tidak dikancingkan. Lengannya digulung hingga siku. Namun penampilannya saat ini justru menambah daya pikat pria tampan berdarah Prancis ini akan peampilannya yang tersa sangat sensual.

"Kau tidak tidur, _mon Cher..._?" tanyanya.

"Kau sendiri?" tanya Gilbert balik.

"Terbangun." Jawabnya singkat. Tak lama ia memposisikan dirinya agar bernasib sama dengan pria Albino sahabatnya. Sebelah tangannya membawa sebotol wine dan dua biah gelas kaca.

Ramai nada jangkrik terbawa oleh semilir angin malam yang berhembus dingin. Bersama suara denting kaca ketika beradu dengan botol yang mengalirkan air ke dalam bening kaca yang gelas kaca berisi cauir merah yang terlihat menghitam akibat refleksi gelap malam yang menipu diserahkan padanya. "Wine?" tawarnya.

Senyum seringai tersungging diwajahnya. "Ok."

Sedikit ia menyesap minuman anggur yang beralkohol itu, walau baginya bir itu tetap minuman yang paling enak.

"Wajahmu muram sekali malam ini? Apa kau memikirkan sesuatu?" tanya yang memecah hening meluncur dari seorang Prancis yang tengah memainkan gelasnya.

"Kau tahu itu..."

"Menegenai Mattiue?" pertanyaan yang tepat sasaran. Iris merah Gilbert memandang francis dengan tatapan menyelidik, "... kelihatannya kau dekat dengannya?"

"Dia satu jurusan denganku." Jawab Francis, "Cemburu...?" tanyanya memprovokasi. Senyum seduktif miliknya tersungging tak lepas dari wajahnya. Ingin rasanya tertawa melihat raut wajah Gilbert yang sangat masam.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawabnya memalingkan wajah.

Jemari Francis terangkat, menahan dagu Gilbert dengan tangannya sebelum memutar kepalanya hingga Ruby miliknya bertatap paksa, berhadapan dengan safir miliknya. "... Aku ingin tahu... begitu pula dengan Antonio." Gilbert membelalak, terkejut tidak tidak menyadari pemuda Spaniard itu tengah terduduk bersender tiang balkon. Senyum tetap menghias wajah kecoklatan miliknya, namun senyum kali ini terkihat sedikit berbeda. Kira-kira begitu pemikiran Gilbert.

"Kenapa aku harus menceritakannya?" tanya Gilbert.

"Kau harus melakukannya, kalau kami memang sahabatmu." Jawab yang kini diambil alih oleh antonio. "Setidaknya kau akan merasa lebih lega 'kan?"

Francis melepaskan dagu yang tengah disanderanya, mengangguk ketika Gilbert memandangnya dengan pandangan bertanya. Ah, tapi mungkin bukan hanya itu saja ia ingin Gilbert menceritakan semuanya. Semua hal yang telah membuat anak itu berubah sejak ia mengenal baik pemuda American tersebut sejak kecil.

Gilbert memandang kedua sahabatnya, sebelum akhirnya ia menyerah. "Baiklah." Ucapnya.

"Kalau Matthew bersikap seperti itu padaku seperti yang kalian lihat itu wajar."

Matanya menatap tiapa raut yang ditunjukkan sahabatnya. "Karena memang ini semua salahku..."

.

* * *

.

**Kediaman Jones. Friday, Month XX, Year 20XX. 00.00 AM**

**.**

"Ya, baik."

"Iya, aku mengerti Iggy."

"Matt? dia sudah tidur."

"Baiklah, hati-hati Iggy. I love you."

Tangannya menaruh kembali HP miliknya disembarang tempat dikasurnya. Ia jatuhkan tubuhnya dalam empuk kasur menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Pembicaraan dengan kekasihnya barusan berlangsung cukup singkat. Dia hanya menanyakan keadaan Matthew yang membuatnya khawatir.

Menghela. Tangannya melepas kacamata yang tengah bertengger diwajahnya, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang terlihat lebih dewasa.

'Matt..' batinnya. Tidak disuruh dua kali, segera ia beranjak kekamar dimana adiknya tengah tertidur lelap.

Ruangan yang tengah gelap itu menampakkan sesosok yang tengah terbaring dalam sebuah kasur. Bisa dia lihat, wajah tidur itu membekaskan sejalur air dipipinya. Alfred mengusap bekas itu. Pikirannya kembali berputar ketika ia menemukan Matthew setelah kejadian itu.

Dia tidak tahu sakitnya.

Dia tidak tahu kecewanya.

Kecamasannya, ketakutannya... kebenciannya.

Dia memang tidak tahu.

Tapi, itu bukan berarti ia akan diam saja, berlagak sebagai penonton yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Setidaknya, agar dia tidak mengulang kesalahan yang lalu.

* * *

.

_Detik jarum yang bersahutan akan jantung yang berdetak._

_Memalingkan wajah, kembali menatap masa lalu._

_Dimana setiap kesalahan yang kita lakukan terpahat dalam lembaran usang yang tengah lapuk dimakan waktu._

.

_

* * *

_

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

* * *

**A/N: Kyaha! Hei kalian yang penasaran dengan masa lalu Matt en Gil. Silakan tunggu Chap depan! Hahahahahaha.*PRANGGPLAKBRUAK. udah pada bisa nebak gimana kira-kira masalalunya? bisa?bisa?**

**Osh, gak nyangka juga cerita ini awet juga. Hehehe. Untuk Chap depan atau mungkin dua chap lagi akan ada penaikan Rated. *kalau gak suka LEMON jangan baca, OK?*#blingbling-koda kumi (Lho?)**

**For Anonymous Reviewers:**

**Aiko-chan Lummierra****: **request anda dikabulkan. Bersiaplah membaca chap depan. Hohoho. Saking penasarannya sampe setengah mati? Tapi kalau mati jangan gentayangin saya... Thanks for your review sampe sekarang. See yuu

**Salam penutup.**

**GIVE ME REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hei! Kalian yang sudah penasaran sama chapter ini saya suudah publish! Anjrit rencananya mau publish kemaren, tapi eh tapi dan ternyata kenyatannya pulsa modem masa berlakunya habis kemaren. Cuih!*bahasa preman nyangkut**

**Saya gak tahu warna mata asli Netherland*Netherland muncul hoii! * itu coklat atau hijau, tapi karena nether itu orang asing saya pake hijau saja.**

**Gak usah banyak curcol. Silakan dinikmati!**

**Don't Like? Don't Read.**

* * *

**.**

**Warning:** cerita didominasi oleh konten Boys Love a.k.a Yaoi, OOC demi keperluan cerita, miss typo.

**Pairing:** PrusCan, USUK and other pairing (ini OTP saya, kalau tidak suka jangan dibaca) , Slight SpaMano and GerIta (ini juga OTP)

**Summary:** Dimana ketika hati itu terkoyak. Dimana saat kau bawa diri itu menghilang. Kupastikan aku akan menemukanmu. Karena tanpa kau sadari, benang merah yang selalu menghubungkan kita lah yang membawaku ketempat mu.

* * *

.

_Detik jarum yang bersahutan akan jantung yang berdetak._

_Memalingkan wajah, kembali menatap masa lalu._

_Dimana setiap kesalahan yang kita lakukan terpahat dalam lembaran usang yang tengah lapuk dimakan waktu._

.

* * *

.

**Red Thread**

_(...Tak akan pupus... meski langit dan bumi menjadi pembatasnya...)_

Original Story by Rin

Disclaimer © Hidekaz Himaruya

Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Rated T-M (rated bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu)

.

* * *

**Chapter. 5**

* * *

.

_Akan kuceritakan, sejak rasanya hubungan kami mulai terasa salah._

_._

_**4 Years ago...**_

_._

**London, Month XX Year 20XX.**

**.**

Iris violet tersebut berkilat, memperhatikan tiap-tiap aktivitas mahluk-mahluk yang ditunjuk oleh-Nya sebgai pemimpin dunia yang fana ini. Sesosok mahluk padat berjiwa yang dikalim-Nya sebagai yang 'Sempurna'. Mahluk yang dibuat dari sebuah gumpalan tanah namun, telah diberi karunia yang beitu besar hingga membuat iri hati sang mahluk api.

Yang membuat sang Iblis diusir dari surga.

Yang ditugaskan untuk memimpin, membangun sebuah kehidupan, sekaligus yang menghancurkan.

Yang diberi akal serta emosi semata.

...Manusia...

.

* * *

.

Berpasang-pasang kaki mengayun menjejalkan langkahnya, meninggalkan jejak kedalam sebuah hamparan putih yang sebelumnya tak bercela. Bising klakson kendaraan besi yang berlalu lalang menjadi melodi tersendiri didunia yang hampir hancur ini. Terang sinar lampu neon yang memenuhi sudut kota membuat iri para bintang karena tak sampainya kemilau mereka kebumi.

Sementara dirinya terpaku berdiri. Menunggu seseorang dalam janji. Bibir merah mudanya menghembusakan nafas hangat sekedar memberi hangat pada jari jemari telapak tangannya yang dingin karena musim.

Dirasakannya seseorangmenepuk bahunya. Membebaskannya dari jerat lamun yang membuatnya menengokkan kepalanya. Berharap akan mendapati seseorang yang ditunggunya.

"Gil?" sebutnya pada seorang pria Albino yang membuatnya melukis semburat merah muda diwajahnya.

Tapi, bukan.

Bukan dia yang sedari tadi ditunggunya ditengah salju.

Senyum seringai mengias wajah tampan yang disambut hangat dengan seulas senyum manis darinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Gil?" tanyanya lembut.

"Hanya berjalan-jalan. Bosan dirumah. _West*_ juga sedang jalan dengan pacarnya." Jawab Gilbert panjang disertai dengan curhat tiba-tiba. "Kau sendiri?" tanyanya balik meraih lengan mungil itu, menyuruhnya mengikuti dirinya ikut bersandar pada sebuah tembok sebuah gedung tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Sedang menunggu."

"Alfred?"

"Bukan, aku menunggu temanku."

Gilbert menunjukkan raut wajah penasaran yang ketara. "Siapa? 'Gak AWESOME karena membuatmu menunggu disini." Cibirnya. Matthew tertawa kecil.

* * *

_Ya, dulu kami masih bersama. Berbicara santai layaknya seorang sahabat dekat. _

_Waktu itu aku sudah menyadari perasaan ganjil bila berhadapan dengannya._

_

* * *

_

"Memang kau menunggu siapa?" kembali Gilbert bertanya. Jujur, dia sangat ingin tahu siapa yang tengah ditunggu pemuda manis disampingnya.

"Willem, murid transfer dari Belanda dikelas sebelah."

Gilbert menyerngit tidak biasanya. Setahunya memang ada murid baru dikelas sebelah sebulan lalu. Tapi, dia tidak tahu kalau Matthew mengenal orang yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya. Karena Matthew yang notabene pendiam, sehingga ia cukup tahu tentang kerabat yang dikenalnya.

"...tidak biasanya kau akrab dengan murid baru."

"Kami hanya teman,kok... Kami pernah bertemu, dulu waktu kecil." Matthew mulai salah tingkah dengan sikap Gilbert.

Bulir salju mulai turun, menginterupsi hening yang melanda keduanya ditengah riuh rendah bising jalan kota. Gilbert masih dalam posisinya, bersandar ikut menunggu seseorang yang ingin ditemui sahabatnya. Dia ingin tahu orang yang telah membuat pemuda disampingnya rela menunggu ditengah salju seperti ini.

Tangannya mengepal, kesal atau lebih tepatnya... cemburu? Ya, entah sejak kapan keberadaan pemuda ini menjadi sangat berarti baginya.

Disadari perubahan raut pada bola mata violet itu. Senyum manis yang biasa ditunjukkan terulas manis. Matanya mengikuti arah pandang dimana seorang pemuda dalam balutan syal putih bitu melilit lehernya dengan rambut pirang pucat menuju kearah mereka berdiri.

"Willem." Bibir kepemilikan violet itu mengucap seluncur nama yang diketahui milik pemuda Belanda tersebut.

"Hei, Williams."

Tunggu, Williams? Bukankah nama Marga Matthew itu Jones.

"Namaku sekarang Matthew., Will."

"Aku sudah biasa memanggilmu begitu. Ngomong-ngomong ...dia, ya?" tunjuknya pada Gilbert dengan ibu jarinya yang sedang diam, masih bingung menignterupsi apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Wi,Wi,Will!" segera saja Matthew menutup mulut Willem yang sudah menyengir lebar karena berhasil menggodanya.

"Apa maksudmu, hei, Matt?" tanyanya dengan emosi melihat interaksi Matthew dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya.

"Ah, aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang..."jawabnya sambil melirik Willem yang berniat menggodanya lagi. Otak Willem berputar mencari ide untuk mengerjai teman lamanya yang sedang mencoba lepas dari cercaan pertanyaan pria yang satu lagi.

Tangannya yang dibalut dalam jaket panjang, merengkuh sang American itu dalam pelukannya.

"Kalau begitu aku pinjam dia dulu, ya... Gilbert." Ucapnya menyeringai seakan sengaja mengobarkan sinyal perang dan membawa Matthew menjauh dari Albino yang membelalak terkejut.

"Ma-maaf, Gil. Nanti aku akan meneleponmu." Serunya dengan semburat merah.

Melihat itu membuat dirinya terpaku dalam hening. Iris memandang nyalang sosok pemuda yang kini tertawa bersama dengan orang selain dirinya, semakin menjauh. Menyisakan bayang semu.

Giginya bergeremetak diadu, tangannya mengepal keras hingga merah menjadi noda. Sorot matanya dingin,tajam bagai elang, karena sakit yang dirasa. Karena dirinya yang bodoh begitu saja melepas yang disayanginya pergi bersama orang lain dihadapannya.

* * *

'_Kumohon, agar kau menyadari perasaan ini.'_

_

* * *

_

Sudah seminggu lebih sejak dia selalu berjalan-jalan sendiri ditengah kota dikala butir kristal dingin itu berturunkan perlahan dari langit. Menatap tiap pasangan yang ada pada tiap langkah yang ia pijak. Hiasan-hiasan natal mulai terlihat disetiap sudut kota. Biasanya disaat seperti ini ia akan berjalan beriringan dengan pemuda yang memiliki Violet ungu yang indah, mencari hadiah apa yang akan mereka beri pada kerabat dan keluarga mereka.

Tapi, tidak untuk tahun ini. Karena kenyataannya ia sendiri, tanpa senyum yang menemani. Berjalan sendiri memijak jalan yang memutih. Karena yang biasa mendampinginya tengah bersama orang yang menjadi teman kecilnya.

"_Maaf, Gil. Tapi, hari ini aku ada janji dengan Willem."_

BUAGH!

Pohon yang menjadi korban amuknya bergetar, menjatuhkan salju yang tengah bertandang pada rantingnya. Menggeram tiap kali ia mengingat pembicaraannya tadi ditelepon.

Selalu.

Selalu itu yang menjadi alasan tiap kali ia ingin menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Kenapa ia lebih memilih orang itu ketimbang dirinya? Apa dia pikir dia tidak... merindukannya? Sebenarnya dia tidak rela, jika senyum itu harus dibagi pada orang selain dirinya. Egois? Dia tidak peduli jika dibilang seperti itu.

Sejak saat itu hampir tidak dilihatnya sosok pemuda yang menjadi dambaannya berdiri disampingnya. Melarikan diri begitu melihatnya, atau lebih tepatnya pria Belanda itu yang sengaja menyeret Matthew tiap kali Gilbert bertemu dengannya.

"Fuck..."makinya pelan dalam geraman.

.

* * *

.

"Hey, Matt. Yang ini 'kan?" seru seorang pemuda seraya menyerahkan sebuah kotak pada pria dibelakangnya.

"Ah, benar." Violet itu berbinar riang mendapati kotak berlapis kertas merah terbungkus rapi berada ditangan temannya." Syukurlah ketemu." Helanya lega seraya mengambil kotak itu.

"Maaf, aku lupa menaruhnya." Pinta Willem bersalah. Matthew hanya tersenyum maklum memaafkan. "Tidak apa-apa yang penting sudah ketemu."

"Padahal kau bisa menaruhnya dirumahmu."

"Dan membiarkan Alfred menemukannyanya dan mengamuk ketika melihat isinya sebelum ia memakannya? Tidak . terima kasih atas sarannya."

"Kakakmu itu over protektif, ya?"

"Hhh, begitulah. Kak Arthur juga."

"Heh." Hijau milik Belanda itu menatap pemuda yang kini tengah bersipa pergi. Matthew banyak berubah. Itulah yang ia pikirkan tiap kali berinteraksi dengan pemuda itu.

Anak pendiam yang saat itu ditemuinya dibawah pohon tengah menatapi dimana bunga tulip beraneka warna tertata indah dihadapannya di sebuah festival tulip di Kanada. Saat itu Matthew yang masih bermarga Williams, masih belum mengenal Alfred, ia bahkan mengaku kalau ia anak tunggal.

Saat itu ia sedang mengikuti ayahnya ke Kanada. Pertemana yang berlangsung cukup singkat karena seminggu setelahnya ia harus kembali kenegaranya di Belanda.

Dan sekarang ia kembali bertemu dengannya. Penampilannya tak banyak berubah kecuali kini ia memakai kacamata yang membingkai wajahnya. Tapi, ia tahu kini Matthew bisa bersikap lebih terbuka dan tertawa disamping orang yang disayanginya.

Senyum kecil terukir pada wajahnya yang cukup keras. "Kau tahu, wil..." panggil Willem dengan marga Matthew yang lama. "Kalau aku tahu kau tidak sedang naksir seseorang, aku mau saja menjadi kekasihmu."

Matthew mendelik mendengarnya, "Kalau Nesia dengar, aku tak yakin kau bisa hidup kembali kekamarmu karena berniat selingkuh."

"Aku takkan mengkhianati Nesia~~."

Langkah m ereka berdua terhenti sesampainya didepan gerbang rumah Willem. "Wil..." panggil Willem pada Matthew yang tengah berbalik. Ia memperkecil langkahnya sebelu mengaak dirty blonde itu.

"..Orang yang kau sukai, sangat beruntung mendapat pemuda sepertimu." Tulus kata ia ucap melalui hati. Ya, sangat beruntung siapapun itu yang mendapatkan pemuda bagai malaikat kecil sebagai pendamping hidupnya. "Kudoakan semoga hubunganmu dengannya berhasil."

Wajah manisnya memerah mendengar puji dan dukungan yang ditunjukkan padanya. Kembali senyum manis melukis wajah malaikatnya. "terima kasih, Will..."

.

* * *

Dari balik sudut yang gelap. Merah itu berkilat menatap benci akan pemandangan yang diam-diam tengah dilihatnya.

* * *

.

Tut~tut~

Pik

Kembali Matthew menghela menatap pada ponsel yang berada dalam genggamannya. Menghela kecewa karena sedari tadi orang yang dihubunginya tidak mengangkat panggilannya. Dia bermaksud menghubungi orang yang saat ini sangat ingin ditemuinya. Taman tempatnya menunggu sudah sepi karena hari sudah gelap dan semakin malam hari semakin renah suhu udara dibuatnya.

'Kenapa tak diangkat, Gil?'

Matthew mencoba kembali menghubungi ponsel Gilbert, berharap kali ini ia mendapat jawab akan panggilannya.

Tut~tut~

'Kumohon angkat Gilbert! Tidak ada artinya kalau aku tidak bertemu dengamu hari ini.' Batin Matthew berharap. Harap yang sangat. Karena ia sudah memantapkan hati, tak ingin dihancurkan hanya karena menunggu dalam waktu.

Klek

'Diangkat.'

"Gi –Gil. Ah, ini aku."

"_..." _tak ada jawab.

"Gil, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"_...Yah."_

"Maaf meneleponmu, tapi bisakah kau ketaman? Ah, kau sedang ada dimana?"

Tak ada jawab lagi akan tanyanya itu. "Gil?" Matthew mulai khawatir akan keadaannya.

"Aku disini Matthew."

PIK

Bersamaan dengan suara telepon dimatikan, suara yang begitu dikenalnya terdengar dari arah belakangnya. Memutar kepalanya dan mendapatkan sosok seorang pemuda albino yang tengah ditunggunya.

Tapi, ada yang aneh.

Tatap pada Ruby itu... begitu dingin. "Gil?"

"Aku sudah disini sedari tadi Matt, tapi sama sekali kau tak menyadarinya, ya?" Tanyanya dengan nada sinis yang tidak biasa ditunjukkan padanya. "Maaf a-aku..."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sampai kau tidak sadar aku disini? Si rambut tulip itu?"bentak Gilbert.

Rambut tulip? Willem? Apa mungkin Gilbert salah paham.

"Gil, aku pikir kamu salah paham...Willem itu hanya teman yang membantuku." Matthew mundur selangkah ketika Gilbert berjalan kearahnya. Ia merasa takut dengan Gilbert yang seperti ini. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia melihat Gilbert marah, bahkan pada dirinya.

"...Aku tidak peduli." Jarak langkahnya dengan Matthew menyempit. Cepat ia tarik pergelangan tangan Matthew, menahannya dalam genggam keras, menyebabkan barang-barang yang berada pada tangan mungil itu jatuh berserakan ditanah yang dingin karena salju.

Bibir mereka saling terpangut dalam ciuman kasar yang diberikan Gilbert. Matthew yang terkejut, refleks mendorong Gilbert sebagai bentuk reaksi penolakannya.

"Gi-Gil, maaf..." pinta Matthew pada Gilbert yang masih tertunduk, "...itu jawabanmu..." bisik Gilbert dalam atmosfer berat disekeliling mereka.

"MMPHH!" Tiba-tiba Gilbert membekap mulut mungil itu dalam raupan genggam besar tangannya. "Tidak ada yang boleh memilikimu selain aku..."desis Gilbert ditelinga Matthew. Gemetar takut pada Violet itu ketika Ruby itu membawanya pergi.

Meninggalkan sebuah kotak yang tengah berserakan diatas tanah.

Dimana didalamnya, terdapat benda yang terukir perasaan manis yang tengah ia penam sedemikianlama merek amengenal.

.

* * *

'_Aku mencintaimu.' Awalnya itu yang ingin kukatakan ketika bertemu denganmu. Satu ucap yang tulus dari hati. Rangkaian kata yang menunjukkan betapa aku peduli denganmu.

* * *

_

.

Ruang itu sempit bertumpukan barang bekas dalam keremangan cahaya yang minim. Hanya cahaya bulan yang menyusup masuk melalui celah kecil papan sebagai penerangnya. Partikel debu menguar pada tiap gerakan yang dihasilkan.

Yang satunya mencoba mendominasi, memaksa lawannya menuruti semua perintahnya. Yang satu mencoba melawan, menjerit memohon, mencoba lepas dan pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari sini.

Brekkk.

Satu gerakan lagi mendapati kemeja putih itu terbelah dua, menjilat sudut bibirnya ketika dada putih itu terekspos indah dihadapannya.

PLAKK!

Sebelah tangan mangsanya yang bebas menamparnya begitu keras. Hingga mengalir merah dari sudutnya. Ditatapnya sosok dibawahnya yang kini bergetar hebat dan sirat takut terpancar jelas dari butir air yang berderai deras dari violet itu.

"...Jan –Hentikan ..." ucapnya bergetar memohon. Getaran pada belah merah muda itu membuatnya semakin bergairah. Kata permohonan ditekan kembali dalam sebuah ciuman panas yang tak singkat. Dijilati tiap perlawanan yang dilakukan, menikmati basah yang mengalir dalam celah. Sampai asin darah terasa dilidah.

"OUCH!" Gilbert menjauhkan wajahnya ketika perih melanda pada lidahnya yang digigit. Iris merahnya menajam, berkilat nafsu ingin memiliki utuh pemuda ini dalam rengkuhnya. Salah satu dari kedua tangannya yang digunakan untuk menahan kedua bahu itu berpindah. Mengunci gerakan tangannya diatas kepala yang semakin liar memberontak dengan sehelai syal miliknya yang melilit lehernya. Membisikkan tanya ketika hembus nafas mendekat pada telinga.

"Kenapa Matt? Kau takut padaku?" yang dijawab oleh isak tangis memohon yang semakin menjadi.

"...Kumohon, Gil... Henti –Arhhmmmphhh..." katanya terhenti ketika telapak tangan itu mencekik lehernya, dan bibirnya kembali dipangut dengan ganas, digigitnya bibirnya hingga mengalir darah. Cekik pada lehernya membuatnya makin tersiksa karena sakit dan sesak yang melanda.

Gilbert meraih kancing celana Matthew yang masih terpasang dan merobeknya kuat dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas. Menariknya hingga lutut, begitu juga dengan boxer yang kini akan bernasib sama dengan pasangannya.

BUAGH!

Matthew menendang perut Gilbert dengan kakinya yang bebas dengan sisa tenaganya, meronta mencoba melapskan diri yang hanya membuat syal itu merobek kulit pergelangan tangannya hingga mengalir darah yang senada dengan Ruby dihadapannya, meski tahu hal itu hanya membuat semua perlakuan Gilbert padanya berhenti sejenak.

"Kau lakukan apapun percuma, Matt."

Kembali Gilbert menerjang amtthew. Perbatasan leher yang kini menjadi sasarannya. Digigitnya tengkuk itu hingga darah mengalir deras menyisakan luka dan jerit pilu sakit. Jilatannya turun kedada bidang putih dan memberi perlakuan yang sama seperti tadi.

Hisap.

Gigit.

Jilat.

Diselingi dengan isak jerit. Terus melakukan itu hingga setiap inchi kulit pada setiap bagian tubuhnya ternoda akan luka dan darah yang mengalir keluar darinya.

Gilbert menyeringai puas melihat hasil karyanya. Namun, seringai itu pupus ketika melihat raut wajah terengah pada violet yang sudah basah akan bulir air yang terus menerus mengalir tiap ia memohon.

Kilau pada violet itu hilang.

Gelap.

Berganti dengan kilat benci.

Yang ditunjukkan tajam padanya.

Kenapa?

Gilbert menggeram. Ditariknya sisa kain yang masih melekat pada Matthew dan membuangnya. Disusul dengan boxer yang direnggut paksa, mengeksposkan kejantanannya yang masih belum tersentuh siapapun. Tapi, sekarang tidak lagi.

Matthew membelalak mendapati dirinya sudah tanpa sehelai benangpun menutupinya. "HENTIKAN! HENTIKAN GILBERT!"

Gilbert meraup miliknya dalam satu kuluman. Menjilatinya seperti permen yang manis. Ah, rasanya memang manis. Bukti bahwa diri itu belum pernah ada yang memilikinya selain dirinya.

Hanya dirinya.

Matthew hanya miliknya.

Miliknya seorang.

Jadikan sekarang miliknya!

Pikiran-pikiran itu semakin membuat Gilbert gelap mata akan kenyataan dihadapannya. Tanpa persiapan apapun, miliknya yang sudah mengeras segera diposisikan pada lubang dihadapannya dan menghujamnya kasar.

"ARRRGGHHH!" jerit Matthew ketika dirinya dibelah dua dengan paksa dari dalam.

"Gi-Gil... kumohon lepaskan...AGHH!"

Tanpa peduli jerit tangis memohon agar dirinya melepaskan pria yang kini menjadi penikmatnya.

"Jangan! Hentikan Gilbert!"

Tidak ada tasa kasihan, permohonannya justru membuat Gilbert semakin beringas menancapkan keneradaan dirinya dalam tubuh mungil itu.

"AHH! Gil –ARRGGHH!"

Tiap lengking suara yang selalu menyebut sepenggal namanya, membuat dirinya didalam sana makin mengeras. Dirinya mulai merasa akan keluar sebentar lagi. Membuncah dalam satu letupan.

Tes.

Sampai ia merasa ada cair hangat yang mengalir dari dalam. Itubuka cair miliknya. Lalu apa?

Remanga cahaya itu membuatnya sedikit sulit mengenali warna selain hitam. tapi, ia tahu apa wujud cair yang mengalir dari sana.

Dengan bau besi yang menguar bersama udara.

Darah.

Wujud luka dari apa yang telah ia lakukan secara paksa.

Gilbert terdiam. Menghentikan semua kerjanya. Hanya menatap pada pemuda yang sudah terkulai lemas dibawahnya. Pelan ia tarik kembali keberadaan dirinya didalam sana. Merah darah menetes ketika miliknya sudah lepas tercabut."...Matt?"

Seakan mendapat kewarasannya kembali, dengan gemetar tangan milinya terulur pada wajah itu. Menampilkan violet yang sudah tertutup tak sadarkan diri.

"!"

Tubuhnya bergetar ketika merasa sensasi aneh bergejolak dalam perutnya. Tangannya yaang tadi membelai wajah itu berpindah meraih miliknya sendiri. Berusaha mengeluarkan sisa kenikmatan yang terlanjur dilakukan.

"Khh..."desisnya saat sari itu membuncahkeluar, menodai tangannya juga kulit putih pada tubuh yang tergolek dan ternoda oleh luka dan darah.

Dan yang tersisa hanya buru nafas akan dingin yang menjadi uap, ketika ia meninggalkannya.

.

.

* * *

Meninggalkannya sendiri.

Dalam gelap yang begitu dingin.

Tanpa sehelai simpati.

Begitu saja membuangnya, seperti sampah tak layak pakai.

Dalam sisa-sisa perasaan yang tengah dihancurkan.

_._

'_Aku benci kamu, Gilbert.'_

.

_

* * *

_

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

* * *

**A/N: GYAHH! Rape! Rape! Rape! Gw ngerjain Rape disekolah! –maksud saya, Gw ngerjain nih fic disekolah!. Pake Hp malah. Pas ada guru pula. Saya hebat yah*PLAK**

**Hyaa, masalalu ini saya nagi jadi dua chap. Tadinya mau bikin satu chap aja, tapi karena kepanjangan, ya dibagi dua aja. Moga-moga readers puas atas penaikkan rated cerita ini *PLAKPRYANGGMEONG**

**For Anonymous Reviewers: ** apakah firasat anda sudah benar? Silakan balas di ripiuuu!

**Maaf, kalau masa lalunya garing. En Gil aku buat jahat dikit. Gak masalah kan?*PLAK**

**Ada masalah? Kalau ada...**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Chap ini saya munculin Indonesia. Saya pake nama Nesia untuk chara ini karena saya males mikr nama buat dia *PLAK. En saya juga lebih enjoy pake nama ini buat Indonesia. Netherland disini saya pake nama yang digunakan di fic God Father nya kak are. Key. take. Tour. ^^v**

**segini aja, HN nya saya lagi kena virus magernya nesia pas getik dia sih *PLAK (ITU BUKAN ALASAN!)**

**Don't Like? Don't Read.**

**

* * *

**

**Warning:** cerita didominasi oleh konten Boys Love a.k.a Yaoi, OOC demi keperluan cerita, miss typo.

**Pairing:** PrusCan, USUK and other pairing (ini OTP saya, kalau tidak suka jangan dibaca) , Slight SpaMano, GerIta and NetherIndo(ini juga OTP)

**Summary:** Dimana ketika hati itu terkoyak. Dimana saat kau bawa diri itu menghilang. Kupastikan aku akan menemukanmu. Karena tanpa kau sadari, benang merah yang selalu menghubungkan kita lah yang membawaku ketempat mu.

* * *

.

Meninggalkannya sendiri.

Dalam gelap yang begitu dingin.

Tanpa sehelai simpati.

Begitu saja membuangnya, seperti sampah tak layak pakai.

Dalam sisa-sisa perasaan yang tengah dihancurkan.

.

* * *

.

**Red Thread**

_(...Tak akan pupus... meski langit dan bumi menjadi pembatasnya...)_

Original Story by Rin

Disclaimer © Hidekaz Himaruya

Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Rated M

.

* * *

**Chapter. 6

* * *

**

.

**London. 25 September Year 20XX. 04.16 A.M**

**.**

Mercedes hitam itu berlari kencang dijalan yang licin karena beku kristal salju yang mengendap pada bumi ketika malam. Menyalip semua kendaraan dihadapannya. Melanggar setiap rambu yang terpasang pada pasak jalan. Sang pengemudi menginjak dalam pedal gasnya, memegang kendali setir dalam cengkram kuat, tak peduli meski sudah beberapa mobil yang hampir menabrak –atau lebih tepat ditabraknya. Hanya ada satu rasa yang menghantui pada Safir yang terbingkai itu.

Kecemasan.

'Dimana kau, Matt?' batinnya sedari tadi berseru dalam batinnya.

"ALFRED! TURUNKAN KECEPATANMU,GIT! KITA BISA MENABRAK!" pekik arthur yang duduk disamping Alfred dibangku penumpang saat matanya menangkap angka pada dashboard itu menunjuk 140 km/jam.

"GIT! KUBILANG TURUNKAN!"

"DIAM ARTHUR!" satu bentak meluncur mulus dari bibir American yang sedari tadi tertutup, tanpa panggilan sayang yang biasa situnjukkan pada pemuda itu. Safirnya menatap tajam pria British disampingnya, "KITA HARUS MENEMUKAN MATT!"

"Aku tahu! Tapi kita tidak bisa menemukannya kalau kau seperti ini!" bentak Arthur balik.

"Lalu apa? Sudah hampir dini hari Matt menghilang dan kau menyuruhku untuk berhenti?"

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu begitu. Kubilang turunkan kecepatanmu!"

"Percuma kalau kau mencarinya dalam keadaan kacau seperti ini,Git! Sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan bisa menemukannya."

"KAU DENGAR KATAKU ALFRED. F. JONES!"

CKITTTT!

Rem mendadak yang membuat Arthur terpental menabrak dash board mobil. Geram ia menetap pelaku pengereman mendadak yang terdiam disampingnya.

"Ouch, Alfred! Kau...!" katanya terhenti, membelalak mendapati apa yang kini menghias pandangnya. Ketika bulir air berturunkan perlahan tetes demi tetes dari permata safir yang setengah tertutup.

"...aku sudah berjanji akan menjaganya..."

Dia tidak tahu. Memang tidak tahu, apa hal yang membuat Alfred mengkhawatirkan kembarannya hingga sedemikian jawab sebagai seorang kakakkah? Entahlah. Satu hal yang pasti Arthur mengerti, perasaannya yang ingin melindungi ketika memiliki seseorang yang dia sayangi. Dan dia salah satu yang memiliki perasaan itu. Jauh ketika mereka bertiga bertemu.

Dia menyayangi Matthew hanya sebatas adik. Namun, ia menyadari rasa sayang pada pria dihadapannya ini perlahan berubah, menjadi rasa sayang semu yang disebut cinta.

Tubuhnya merangkak, memposisikan dirinya lebih dekat dengan 'adiknya'. "Al..." panggilnya membuat safir yang bersembunyi dalam lipatan, kembali tertangkap retina emeraldnya. Semakin lama wajahnya didekatkan pada pemilik permata itu, sebelum melumat bibir merah pria yang secara usia lebih muda darinya.

Alfred terkejut dengan perlakuan yang tiba-tiba terjadi. Mencoba memproses sadar pada pkirannya. Ia mengangkat tangannya, menekan piran british itu memperdalam sntuhan diantara mereka.

"Mmmpph..." erang Arthur saat lidah Alfred membalas perlakuannya, bahkan balik mendominasi dirinya.

Entah berapa lama mereka saling menikmati kesatuan satu sama lain dikala kristal putih malam yang berturunkan perlahan memijak bumi, hingga akhirnya kesatuan mereka terpisah.

Uap nafas yang memburu cepat secepat ia muncul lalu menghilang. Safir itu menatap emeralda yang kini tidak mau memandangnya. Bersembunyi dalam merah pekat yang menjadi semburat yang ketara jelas. Setelah satu perlakuan orang yang dia sebut 'kakak'.

Ah, sekarang status kakak adik itu sudah tidak ada.

Yang ada hanyalah kini mereka yang telah menyadari jalin benang yang tengah menyatukan mereka.

Tangan besar miliknya bergeser meraih tangan yang sedikit lebih mungl darinya. Membawanya dalam genggam hangat. Menatap senyum pada 'kekasih' yang menatapnya malu-malu.

"Sekarang kita kemana?" tanya Alfred memacu kembali perjalanan yang sempat terhenti, tentu dengan perasaan yang lebih tenagn dibanding tadi.

"Tadi pagi Matthew bilang padaku, kalau ia ingin pergi kerumah temannya. Mungkin dia tahu kemana Matthew pergi lagi setelah itu."

"Dimana?"

"Kediaman Willem Van der Plast."

.

* * *

.

Pemuda dengan hitam ikal sebagai mahkota mengangkat tangannya yang tengah menyeduh air untuk kopi tamu mereka. Tangannya mencampur gula sebelum mengaduknya menyatu rasa dengan cair hitam yang tengah dibuatnya. Meletakkan cangkir itu satu persatu dalam nampan dan membawanya keruang tamu dimana sang pemilik rumah yang sekaligus menjadi kekasihnya tengah tengah menerima kedua tamunya.

Sempat berpikir untuk menusuk mereka dengan bambu runcing kesayangannya dibanding menerima mereka sebagai tamu, karena dini hari begini ada orang yang dengan beringasnya menggedor pintu masuk dan mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya.

Kilau abunya menangkap siluet tiga orang dimana mereka tengah berbicang dalam hening yang mendominasi. Mengingat atmosfer disekitar mereka terasa begitu berat. Ditambah raut wajah serius dan cemas yang terpasang pada wajah mereka. Dia tahu pembicaraan mereka bukanlah pembicaraan ringan. Ayolah, tidak ada orang yang dengan gilanya menggedor rumah orang dinihari pagi hanya untuk sekedar ber_silahturahmi_ dan berbincang ringan. Pastikan dia untuk mengasah bambunya bila menemukan orang seperti itu dalam hidupnya.

Trek.

"Kopi?" tawarnya pada ketiga orang itu.

"Ah, terima kasih Nesia." Jawab Willem tersenyum, meyembunyikan kejut yang ia dengar ketika kedua orang tamunya membawa berita tidak mengenakkan untuknya.

"Jadi kau tahu dimana dia sekarang?" pemuda berkacamata itu mulai geram, dia ingin secepatnya tahu dimana keberadaan adiknya sekarang.

Nesia menatap Willem yang menghela, sebelum berkata, "Aku tidak tahu. Memang dia sempat kesini. Tapi, setelah itu aku tidak tahu dia pergi kemana lagi." Ucapnya kecewa.

"Mungkin ditaman." Satu kata yang meluncur dari pemuda berkebangsaan Asia itu mampu membuat mereka menoleh melempar pandang padanya. "Yang kalian bicarakan itu, Matthew 'kan?"

"Kau bertemu dengannya?" tanya Arthur yang melihat adanya titik terang dari masalah ini. Willem sendiri terkejut mendengarnya.

"Dibilang bertemu sih tidak... tapi aku melihat pemuda yang mirip dengannya disana. Mungkin menunggu seseorang."

DEG

'Menunggu seseorang? Yang dimaksud Nesia itu apa mungkin...?' batin Willem bertanya khawatir.

"Ayo, Iggy." Mendengar Informasi itu, Alfred segera beranjak dan menarik pergi tangan Arthur dengan beringas. Dia tidak mau menyia-nyiakan waktu.

"Tunggu!" satu teriak menghentikan langkah mereka yang ingin segera berpergi meninggalkan rumah ini. "Izinkan aku ikut." Pinta pemuda Belanda itu pada mereka. "Dia temanku..."

"Baiklah, tapi sebaiknya cepat." Jawab Arthur segera. Ia melirik Alfred meminta persetujuan, yang dijawab dengan anggukan.

"Terima kasih." Hijau itu melirik pada abu disampingnya. "Kau ikut, Nesia?"

"Terserah kau saja."

.

* * *

.

Kembali Mercedess itu berpacu cepat pada jalan yang licin. Jarak dengan taman yang dimaksud pemuda Asia itu tidak begitu jauh, akan lebih baik ika mereka segera sampai.

"GIT! SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN NGEBUT!" maki Arthur yang hanya disambut dengan diam sang pengemudi karena berkonsentrasi dengan jalan.

Sementara, dua orang yang ikut menumpang yang tengah duduk pada jok belakang. Hanya diam. berkali-kali mata abu itu melirik pemuda Belanda disampingnya. Berusaha tenang. Meski, ia tahu dalam hati cemas yang hebat melanda pikirannya. Sama sepertinya. Cemas yang beralasan, karena sedari tadi firasat buruk terus menerus menghantuinya. Dia bukan cenayang. Tapi, firasatnya terkadang selalu tepat. Dan firasat yang dirasanya adalah sesuatu yang sangat tidak baik.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Nesia?" cemas Willem menatap kekasihnya yang terlihat gelisah. "...Ya."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Yang sebenarnya kata itu hanyalah doa dan permohonan untuk menenangkan hatinya agar firasatnya itu salah.

.

* * *

.

Seonggok barang yang tadi hanya sepi dengan bulir salju yang perlahan menimbunnya dalam selimut putih dingin, kini mendapat kebebasan ketika tangan itu meraihnya.

Emerald miliknya membelalak mendapati apa yang tengah dipungut tangan kekasihnya. Cepat ia merampas benda itu dari dia yang terheran-heran dengan sebuah kotak yang sudah tidak bisa disebut kotak lagi yang digenggamnya. Yang hancur dalam injak mereka yang menghancurkan harapan pembuatnya.

"..ini 'kan?" Willem tahu kepemilikan siapa kotak itu. Matthew. Itu artinya Matthew ada disini, atau bukti pernah disini. Tapi kemana dia?

Beribu bayang menakutkan menghantui alam bawah sadarnya menatap seonggok barang yang ia kenal tengah tertutupi salju."Kelihatannya ini milik Matthew." Jelas Nesia menyatakan isi pikiran buruknya. "Kita beritahu mereka." Ucap Nesia.

Dan mereka menemukannya, diambang pintu sebuah gedung kecil ditaman. "Hei! Alis Tebal!" seru Nesia memanggil. Willem hanya sweatdrop mendengar panggilan yang keluar dari mulut kekasihnya yang ditunjukkan pada Arthur. Tapi berapa kali pun mereka berseru memanggil tidak sedikit pun Arthur merespon panggilan hanya berdiri diam terpaku diambang. Dengan emeraldnya yang terbuka lebar menatap pemandangan dihadapannya. dimana punggung sang kembar kakak berlutut menyentuh lantai, menangis dalam jerit yang bisu saat melihat kondisi pemuda yang mereka cari.

.

* * *

.

Alfred berlari. Matanya menelusuri berkeliling setiap langkah yang ia ambil. Pikirannya terus berkutat pada keberadaan kembarannya. Sampai matanya menangkap sebuah lebam pada selimut salju ditanah.

Jejak kaki.

Matanya mengarah mencari dimana jejak kaki itu berawal dan mengikutinya. Hingga jejak itu berhenti pada sebuah bangun kecil. Mungkin sebuah gudang. Yang dimananya sedikit celah terbuka pada pintu yang seharusnya terkunci.

Sebuah firasat tidak enak menyergap relung hati. Ia menengguk ludahnya sebelum akhirnya mengambil langkah maju memperkecil jaraknya dengan gedung yang menjadi arah tujuannya. Gemetar ia dorong pintu yang sudah sedikit terbuka. Terbatuk sedikit karena debu yang menguar ketika pintu itu terbuka sempurna. Menyusupkan sinar rembulan dan lampu-lampu penerang jalan dikala malam menjadi pengganti terang.

Bola mata safir itu bergetar, begitu pula dengan seluruh tubuhnya, menatap sesuatu diruang galap dimana barang-barang yang dibiarkan bertumpuk mengendap hingga terlapisi tebalnya debu. Menatap sebuah sosok yang tergolek dalam dingin lantai yang jahat.

Bau besi menusuk hidungnya. Dimana darah kering menjadi bercak pada putih seonggok daging lemas tak berdaya tanpa berlapiskan kain. Merah yang mengering mengalir diantara selangkangannya beserta air mani yang mengotori sebagian tubuhnya. Membuat suci putih itu kini menjadi hitan.

Korban pemerkosaan.

Adiknya.

–Matthew...

Bruk.

Tubuh itu merosot jatuh berlutut. Bertumpu pada kedua tangannys, merenungi semuanya. Sampai safir itu menitikkan air mata. Tanpa menyadari sesosok emerald ikut menangis dibelakangnya.

Dia sudah gagal.

Dia tidak bisa melindungi adiknya.

Tidak bisa menjaganya.

Apa guna janji yang terucap saat mereka bertemu setelah sekian lama?

Melindungimu? Menggelikan.

Tak satupun dari ikrar itu berhasil dilaksanakan.

Dia telah gagal menjadi seorang kakak.

Dan air yang tengah mengalir ini adalah bukti sesal yang dalam karenanya.

"...Matthew."

.

* * *

.

PRANG!

Nada yang dihasilkan ketika jemari itu mencampakkan sebuah botol ditangannys, hingga pecah berantakan. Menodai lantai dengan sisa-sisa alkohol itu.

Tangannya meraih sebotol lagi, menenggaknya seperti orang gila kemudian melemparkannya lagi entah untuk keberapa kalinya hingga hancur dan bibirnya melafalkan tidak jelas tentang sebuah nama tanpa mempedulikan pintu kamarnya yang digedor dari luar oleh sang adik.

"Matt...Matthew.."

Ruby itu sayu tidak senyalang elang seperti beberapa waktu lalu. Gemetar pada tangannya ia tatap dan usap pada wajahnya menyembunyikan ruby permatanya. Memori beberapa jam lalu kembali terputar ulang. Dimana saat ia merebut pria yang didambakannya dengan paksa, tanpa mempedulikann jerit tangis yang dielukannya. Dan meninggalkannya begitu saja sendiri layaknya sampah.

Pikirannya bimbang akan perasaan sesungguhnya pada pemuda itu.

Apa di abenar-benar mencintainya?

Atau semua itu hanya ego semata?

Hanya mempertahankan sesuatu yang pernah dimiliki agar tidak hilang darinya?

Serendah itukah baginya dia yang selalu menunjukkan ulas senyum malaikat yang hangat untuknya?

Setidak begitu berharganya kah dia yang selalu menghiburnya dengan meluncurkan kata-kata lembut disaat dia benar-benar ingin mendengarnya hingga ia tega meninggalkannya? Mencampakannya?

Seiblis itukah ia hingga tega pada orang yang dikasihinya?

PRANG!satu suara lagi ketika ia menghancurkan beling botol ditangannya, menyisakan pedih ketika serpih kaca itu melukainya hingga merah mengalir pada celah.

Sesal pada hatinya menusuk dadanya. Mengalirkan butir sunyi ketika menarik nafas.

.

* * *

.

Kelopak itu mengerjapkan matanya. Hinnga violet itu terbuka dan mendapati putih memenuhi retinanya. Bau antiseptik yang khas bila dia berada dirumah sakit tercium indranya.

Rumah sakit? Kenapa dia disini.

"Matt?"

Matanya beralih pada sebuah suara dimana seseorang tengah menunggu terduduk disamping tempat tidurnya.

"Kau sudah sadar."

.

DEG

Tidak ada senyum lega dan senang yang tertangkap. Hanya seringai puas penuh nafsu.

Tidak ada safir yang memancarkan keceriaan. Yang ada hanya Ruby yang menatapnya tajam dan dingin kearahnya.

Tidak ada kasih. Hanya ada benci.

"ARGGGGHH!"

Dirinya menjauh dari segala bentuk interaksi membentuk suatu perlindungan dengan takut yang sangat ketika tangan itu hendak menyentuhnya. Menghenyakkan sang kakak akan reaksi yang didapat.

"Matt, ini aku..."

"Jangan mendekat!"

"Ma –..."

"Jangan! Hentikan!"

"MATTHEW!"

"MENJAUH DARIKU GILBERT!"

Tubuh itu terhenyak mendengar sepanggal nama yang menyebutnya. Kembali ia tatap ringkih tubuh yang gemetar dalam ringkuk perlindungan. "Apa maksudmu, Matt? Ini aku, Alfred!" serunya meraih tangan yang tengah bergetar hebat diseluruh tubuhnya.

"...ngan."

"?"

"...ngan...Hentikan." pintanya dalam isak sebuah tangis yang mengalir. Membeku, Alfred menatap tidak percaya dan sedih padanya. Menatap pada dia yang telah kehilangan harga dirinya, yang tengah hancur hati juga tubuhnya dalam waktu bersamaan. Menyisakan sesuatu yang kosong. Hampa. Hancur. Atau kata apapun itu.

Bibirnya melantunkan sebuah kutuk pada sepenngal nama yang meluncur, "Gilbert...Beilschmidt..." desisnya benci.

.

* * *

.

Arthur melangkahkan kakinya pada sebuah kediaman bergaya Jerman. Tangannya mengetuk pada daun pintu memanggil sang pemilik rumah untuk menyambutnya. Menunggu sedangkan salju itu terus berturunkan bisu menyelimuti dibelakangnya. Tak lama daun pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok seorang pria kekar dengan bola mata safir dan pirang yang tersisir rapi kebelakang. Adik orang yang ingin ditemuinya.

"Arthur? " tanya Jerman yang terheran-heran dihadapannya.

"Selamat siang, Ludwig. Apa kakakmu ada?"

"Dia ada... sebaiknya kau masuk dulu." Ucap Ludwig mempersilakan Arthur masuk. Yang dijawab oleh sebuah anggukan.

Arthur memposisikan dirinya nyaman pada sofa diruang tamu. Emeraldnya beralih pada sang adik yang tengah menyuguhkan segelas minum hangat untuknya. "Terima kasih."

Ludwig ikut duduk pada sofa yang satu lagi, bersebrangan dengan tamunya, atau lebih tepat tamu kakaknya. "Lalu dimana Gilbert?" tanya Arthur to the point. Dia ingin segera menyelesaikan masalahnya.

Ludwig menghela, "Itulah... _Bruder* _mengurung diri dikamar sejak dua hari lalu. Entah kenapa."

Arthur berdecak kecil mendengar penjelasan Ludwig, "Antar aku kekamarnya."

"... Ada urusan ap-?"

"Setelah selesai aku akan pergi." Mendengar kesungguhan dari nada bicara seorang British dihadapannya, Ludwig pun mengalah. Ia beranjak, berjalan mendahului Arthur memberi tahu letak kamar kakaknya. Dia tidak tahu ada apa. Tapi, apa pun itu ia akan hentikan bila keadaan semakin memburuk.

.

TokTok

"_Bruder* _ kau didalam? Ada tamu untukmu." Sebuah ketuk pada daun coklat yang hanya bergema sunyi dalam ruangan.

"Ini tidak berguna." Decak Arthur menyingkirkan Ludwog dari ambang pintu. "Tung –Kau mau apa?"

"Kirim tagihannya kerekeningku." Entah dia dapat dari mana Arthur mengeluarkan sebuah baretta dari balik jaketnya. Suara tembakan ketika pelatuk itu tertarik menembakkan peluru yang menghantam gagang kunci sebuah pintu.

DOR!

Satu tembakan lagi dan menghancurkan gagang pintu sehingga daun pintu itu dapat terbuka. Kakinya menendang kasar daun pintu dihadapannya. mendapati sosok seorang albino yang tengah berdiri ditengah ruangan yang gelap dengan alkohol yang menjadi aroma. Dapat dilihat serpih kaca yang berserakan disekeliling kamar yang berkilat-kilat tertimpa minim terang yang masuk.

Gilbert menggeram karena kamarnya didobrak begitu saja. "Mau apa kau?"

Hijau pada emerald itu berkilat dingin. Tajam menatap seperti seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin. Tanpa interupsi apapun sebuah tinju dilayangkan pada Albino didepannya.

BUAGH!

Tubuh itu terlempar begitu keras, menjatuhkan barang-barang yang menjadi alas pendaratannya.

"_Bruder!"_

"Diam disitu Ludwig!" bentak Arthur.

Arthur melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pria yang kini telah tergeletak. Mencengkram kerah baju putih itu dan kembali melayangkan tinju membabi buta pada Gilbert.

"ARGH!" rintihnya ketika tubuhnya dilempar dan mendapat tendangan telak pada daerah perut dan dada. "Ini belum apa-apa... dibandingkan derita yang kau lakukan pada Matthew..." desisnya penuh kebencian pada Gilbert.

Ruby itu membelalak ketika tangan sang British meraih kantong jaketnya. Apa yang ingin diambilnya? Pistolkah? Mengingat ia mendengar suara tembakan ketika pintu kamarnya didobrak paksa.

"Hentikan! Kau keterlaluan Arthur Kirkland!"dari belakang Ludwig menahan keduia tangan Arthur. Membuat terjatuh benda yang dikeluarkan dari kantong jaketnya.

Benda itu pecah berkeping-keping ketika beradu dengan keras lantai. Terbelah dua dengan sisa serpih disekitarnya. Ruby itu terus menatap lekat pada benda yang tengah hancur itu. Sebuah bendacoklat yang berbentuk hati, yang bertuliskan kata manis bersama dengan nama yang ia kenal sebagai putih yang menghias pada atasnya.

"Nasib Matthew sama seperti coklat itu." Kembali Arthur berkata dengan dinginnya. "Hancur." Paksa, ia melepaskan kedua tangannya yang tengah ditawan oleh Jerman adik. Arthur membetulkan letak jaket yang berantakan.

"Kau beruntung Alfred tidak disini. Karena aku yakin.. dia sanggup membunuhmu sekarang juga."

Jemari miliknya meraih sebelah patahan coklat itu.

"Jangan pernah menemui Matthew lagi. Kuperingatkan padamu." Dengan itu Arthur melenggang pergi, meninggalkan dua kakak beradik yang kini tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

Ludwig melirik sang kakak yang masih menunduk menatap kebawah, lebih teoatnya pada benda yang berada padanya. "_Bruder..." _ panggilnya

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri, West."

"..."

"Kumohon."

Ludwig ingin menghargai perasaan kakaknya yang tengah kacau saat ini, maka ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkannya.

Iris ruby miliknya masih terus menatap patahan coklat yang berada ditangannya. Menatap tidak percaya pada apa yang tertulis disana. Setitik air penuh penyesalan mengalir bisu dalam tangisnya. Kenapa? Kenapa ia tidak bisa menunggu?

Prak.

Benda itu meluncur jatuh dari tangannya. Kembali mematahkan hati itu menjadi dua. Dimana kalimat yang menunjukkan perasaannya tertulis disana dalam bahasa Jerman.

.

_'Ich liebe dich, Gilbert'_

_._

_

* * *

_

_._

_Seperti kata orang._

_Tidak ada penyesalan yang muncul kepermukaan di awal cerita ini dimulai._

_.

* * *

_

_._

_._

**TBC**

.

.

* * *

**A/N: Hyaaaa, saya sempet bingung gimana ngelanjutin pas bagian tengah-tengahnya. Jadi maafin kalau rada ngegantung. Saya gakbales review dulu, lagi mager. *plak**

**Maafkan atas keegoisan author ini, tapi masih bersediakah anda memberikan...**

**REVIEW?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: BLANK.**

**Satu kata untuk chap ini. saya benar-benar blank pas chapter ini. Jadi mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya kalau ceritanya rada gimana gitu, ya. Ini juga udah mempertaruhkann jam pelajaran buat nyusun sebagus mungkin untuk chap ini.**

**Chap kali ini ceritanya sedikit saya lunakkan. Mengingat saya baru tahu chap kemaren bikin anak orang sampe nangis.**

**Eeee, pada gak sadar kalo chap lalu itu masih flash back? Bukannya saya dah kasih tau di FootNote di chap 5. Yah gak papa sih... untuk chap ini mereka dah balik ke masa sekarang. **

**Ala, gak mau banyak COTBA, silakan scroll bagian ini.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Warning:** cerita didominasi oleh konten Boys Love a.k.a Yaoi, OOC demi keperluan cerita, miss typo.

**Pairing:** PrusCan, USUK and other pairing (ini OTP saya, kalau tidak suka jangan dibaca) , Slight SpaMano, GerIta and NetherIndo(ini juga OTP)

**Summary:** Dimana ketika hati itu terkoyak. Dimana saat kau bawa diri itu menghilang. Kupastikan aku akan menemukanmu. Karena tanpa kau sadari, benang merah yang selalu menghubungkan kita lah yang membawaku ketempat mu.

.

* * *

_._

_Seperti kata orang._

_Tidak ada penyesalan yang muncul kepermukaan di awal cerita ini dimulai._

_._

* * *

.

Ruang dengan dominasi hitam interior dan putih sebagai latar dipenuhi alunan kidung yang bersumber dari getar bibir merah dimana sang pemilik tengah bersantai dengan posisi tengkurap dengan bantal sebagai tumpuannya diatas kasur. Kakinya bergerak naik turunn bergantian mengikuti tiap nada yang teralun. Amber coklatnya bergerak mengikuti arah tiap kata perkata dari majalah yang tengah dibacanya.

Semuanya terhenti. Baik itu gerak permata maupun senandung kecil yang mengalun lembut, saat getar [ponsel miliknya memecah semuanya.

"Vee..."desahnya. Tangannya terulur, menangkap benda yang tengah bergetar menandakan sebuah panggilan untuknya masuk kesana. Tubuhnya berbalik terlentang. Ambernya menilik sipit menangkap nama yang tertulis dalam call list ponselnya. Bibirnya bergerak tersenyum namun mata yang terkadang tertutup itu kini terbuka dengan kilat icik yang jarang diperlihatkannya.

Ibu jarinya bergerak, menekan tombol untuk menjawab panggilan. Ia arahkan benda itu mendekati liang telinganya agar dapat mendengarnya lebih jelas.

"_Ciao..."_

"Aku? baik-baik saja. Ludwig juga."

"Bagaimana disana? Menyenangkan?"

"Lalu...?

"Iya. Bagaimana? Sudah bertemu... dengan Matthew?"

* * *

.

**Red Thread**

_(...Tak akan pupus... meski langit dan bumi menjadi pembatasnya...)_

Original Story by Rin

Disclaimer © Hidekaz Himaruya

Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Rated M

.

* * *

**Chapter. 7**

* * *

**.**

**Kediaman Carriedo. Monday, Month XX, Year 20XX. 08.18 AM**

**.**

"Ya. Aku mengerti."

"Baik, Sampai nanti... Feli."

Pik

Gilbert mendesah. Ponselnya yang tadi berada dalam gengga,mannya sudah teronggok sepi pada kasur yang menjadi tempatnya merebahkan diri kini. Pembicaraan Interlokal yang baru saja dilakukannya setidaknya membuat perasaan yang tengah terhimpit oleh beribu pertanyaan yang berbayang menjadi sedikit lebih lega. Dia tidakmenyangka pemuda polos yang selalu berpikir tentang pasta dan sejenianya itu bisa membuatnya menjadi merasa lebih tenang seperti ini.

Dari sekian orang yang telah mengetahui ... dosa keji yang pernah ia perbuat, hanya Feliciano yang mengetahuinya. Bukan Ludwig, yang merupakan adik kandung dengan darah yang mengalir sama dalam tubuhnya. Bukan pula dengan dua sahabatnya. Francis dan Antonio juga baru mengetahuinya, setelah ia menceritakannya beberapa malam lalu.

Dia sendiri juga tidak mengerti. Bahkan tak habis pikir kenapa ia bisa menceritakan semuanya pada pemuda Italian itu.

Apa karena Feliciano mirip dengan Matthew?

Mungkin karena senyum malaikat yang terukir mengingatkannya akan kenangan pria yang tengah dikasihinya dulu hingga sekarang.

"Matthew..." bisiknya kecil. Terbangun dari duduk membuka jendela kamar yang menghubungkannya dengan beranda dimana hamparan padang rerumputan dengan biru sebagai payung langit diatasnya dan semilir lembut angin yang berhembus jinak ditengah iklim dunia yang tengah tidak jelas, dapat dijumpai, dirasakan. Tempat yang sangat jarang ada mengingat disini adalah Amerika bagian pinggir kota, mengingat kotanya sendiri terpenuhi dengan gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang menjulang tinggi. Antonio benar-benar bagus memilih tempat tinggal.

Empat hari tengah berlalu sejak sebuah pertemuan tak terduga dibandara dimana ketika ia menginjakkan tangah Amerika ini dengan kedua pasang kakinya. Tak pernah ia duga akan bertemu secepat ini dengan orang yang pernah dikasihinya sekaligus yang pernah disakiti olehnya.

Sebenarnya bila lebetulan itu tidak terjadipun dia masih memilik banyak kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya. Karena selama empat tahun perpisahan mereka ia berusaha keras menyelidiki keberadaan pemuda itu. Sengaja mendaftarkan diri di Universitas yang sama dengannya.

Dirinya kini bertelentang dilantai balkon menikmati hangat mentari yang tengah bersinar. Masih ia ingat jerit penolakan dari bibir yang selalu menyunggingkan senyum. Dan violet itu tidak menatapnya hangat lagi, melainkan berubah dengan tatapan yang dingin ditambahkilat benci.

Ia tahu ia pantas menerima semua itu setelah apa yang ia perbuat padanya. Perlakuan yang pastinya membuat bekas sebuah luka lebar menganga yang tidak akan sembuh dengan mudah dihatinya. Dia tahu.

Tapi, sekian tahun yang ia lewati tanpa kehadirannya bagai menjalani hidup tanpajiwa. Hanya seperti mayat berjalan. Melankolis kedengarannya. Tapi, itulah kenyataan. Selalu ada yang tidak sempurna. Selalu ada yang kurang. Dan itu membuat cinta yang tengah dihancurkan berubah menjadi rindu yang sangat. Ingin dia bertemu dengannya lagi. Dan mengucapkan kata maaf untuknya. Walau ia tahu jurang lebar dengan dasar tak terbatas tengah terbentang dihadapannya.

Butuh perjuangan kembali untuk mendapatkan yang telah hancur.

Dan itu tidaklah mudah.

.

* * *

.

**Depan Gerbang Universitas Yale. Monday, Month XX Year 20XX. 04.48 PM.**

**.**

Matahari terus berputar mengitari bumi seiring waktu yang tengah terhabiskan. Yang kini petang datang menjelang. Jalan tengah sepi sedari tadi ia bersandar pada tembok merah dibelakangnya. Bila dihari biasa, ia akan berinsiatif untuk pulangg sendiri bila ia dengan sang kakak memiliki jadwal pulang yang berbeda. Tapi akhir-akhir ini kakaknya menyuruhnya untuk tidak pulang sendiri dan embiarkannya menjemputnya meski kakaknya sendiri tidak ada kuliah. Seperti hari ini.

Angin dingin mulai berhembus membawa pergi dedaunan yang tengah gugur lepas dari induknya, kelam abu mulai menggantung dilangit. Tanda langit akan kembali menangis sebentar lagi. Sementara dirinya tetap diam berdiri, sedikit gerakan untuk menyamankan posisinya menikmati lantunan gemerisik dedaunan yang bergesek halus dengan deru semilir kencang angin yang menghempasnya. Sungguh banyak cara untuk menikmati dunia melalui alam yang ganas sekalipun. Yang dimana semua itu terpecah ketika derap sebuah langkah yang bercampur dengan kidung alam mendekat kearahnya.

Iris violetnya menajam, berjaga-jaga menghadapi akan orang yang menghampirinya. Posisi tubuhnya mundur beberapa langkah, sebelum matanya mendapati seperti apa sosok itu.

Rambut perak. Dengan Violet yang serupa sebagai permata penghias. Bukan 'dia', karena yang ia dapati adalah sosok besar yang berselimuti syal ungu yang membelit lehernya.

"Selamat sore, da... Alfred?" tanya sosok itu dengan seulas senyum yang sekilas terlihat manis dan ramah. Sekilas itu pula yang membuatnya mundur beberapa untuk menjaga jarak.

"Mungkin yang kau maksud itu kakakku." Jawabnya.

"Oh, maaf. Wajahmu mirip sekali." Dapat ditangkap sirat kejut yang kembali berubah menjadi ulas manis sebuah senyum. Membuat setitik peluh mengalir. Merasa sebuah tekanan akan intimidasi semu pada sebuah kedok senyum manis dari pria dihadapannya. "Tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya berusaha terlihat tenang, terbalik dengan keringat dingin yang sudah mengalir deras dibalik tengkuknya.

"Kau baik ya, da."

"!"

Matthew tersentak ketika tangan besar pria itu merenggut dagunya, memaksanya menatap lekat violet yang serupa dengannya. Serupa namun tak sama. Karena ia merasa tekanan yang diciptakan semakin besar saat menatap mata itu. "Kau dan dia seperti cermin, Hm?" tangannya berusaha melepas tangan yang tengah merenggutnya, namun gemetar takut yang dirasa pada tubuh dan pikirannya seakan ematikan semua kinerja syarafnya.

"Tapi, kau lebih manis. Ya 'kan, da?"

"...ahh..." erangnya ketika tangan itu merenggutnya makin kuat.

"Kau kenapa, da?" Senyum itu makin melebat dan mendekat, kini terlihat jelas senyum sadis seorang psikopat yang tergambar pada wajah itu.

Setitik air mulai mengalir dari balik celah violet yang menyiratkan takut yang sangat.

Takut.

Takut.

Hanya takut yang terpikir.

Rasa takut itu bahkan lebih besar dari takut ketika Gilbert memperkosanya paksa.

"IVAN!"

Kedua violet itu menoleh pada asal suara yang menyerukan sebuah nama.  
"Al..." Violet milik lelaki besar yang dipanggil Ivan yang tadinya berkilat dengan senyum yang mengiringi kini berubah menjadi kilat dingin menatap orang yang tengah mengganngunya.

"Lepaskan dia!" seru Alfred mengancam. Kilau safirnya menatap geram melihat adiknya yang hampir menangis ditangan Ivan yang kini hanya dibalas senyum yang tidak lagi ramah, melainkan menyerupai seringai sadis seorang pembunuh.

Alfred menarik lengan Matthew paksa dari Ivan, dan menyembunyikannya dibalik punggungnya dengan tetap menautkan tangan mungil yang kini gemetar ketakutan. Alfred tidak akan menyalahkan Matthew bila ia menangis kali ini. Karena ia tahu siapapun yang berhadapan dengan pria berkebangsaan Russia ini tidak akan ada yang selamat yang berarti dalam konteks yang sebenarnya. "Apa maumu?" desisnya benci.

Seringai itu kembali pada sulas senyum pada wajahnya," aku hanya ingin berkenalan dengan dia. Ya 'kan... Matthew?" tanyanya ramah.

DEG

Tunggu? Kenapa dia tahu namanya?

Sedikit melupakan ketakutannya, Matthew mendongak mencoba menatap sedikit Violet itu. Yang merupakan kesalahan besar. Karena saat itu Ivan menatapnya dengan pandanganmenusuk yang sangat. Benci? Bukan. Bila diibaratkan seperti pandangan serigala yang mendapatkan mangsanya.

Alfred menyadari tatapan Ivan yang ditunjukkan pada adiknya. "Jangan tatap dia." Bentaknya jelas.

Ivan melengos, "Jangan menatapku seperti itu Alfred, da. Aku hanya ingin berteman dengannya."

"Heh." Cibir Alfred. "Kurasa aku perlu memeriksa telingaku. Aku tak pernah berpikir psikopat gila sepertimu memiliki teman." Violet itu memicing, perhatian akan pandangnya berubah pada Alfred yang kini juga menatapnya berani penuh tantang. "Kelihatannya kita tidak bisa sehati." Ucapnya dingin.

"...tapi pengecualian untuk adikmu." Ucapnya memberi senyum manis pada Matthew.

Tubuhnya mengejang dalam taut erat genggam kakaknya, ketika tubuh itu dan kakaknya terlewati oleh Ivan yang semakin menjauh.

Sekali seumur hidup dia merasakan perasaan ini.

Takut yang sanngat.

Yang seakan mampu merobek tenggorokannya karena jerit takut yang tak bisa diibaratkan maupun terucap.

Iblis.

.

* * *

.

Kapk gagak meramaikan petang yang kini semakin malam dimana bintang pertama telah muncul dari ufuknya. Namun, disebiah lapang taman itu masih ada yang tengah bermain-main dengan sebuah bola yang dipantulkann ditangannya.

DUNG.

DUNG.

Tiap pantulan itu menjadi sebuah nada yang berima tiap kali menyentuh bumi yang tengah dipijaknya. Tangannya memainkan lincah bola itu sendiri. Mementul-mantulkannya ketanah yang diselingi tiap gerakan unik sebelum melempar masuk pada ring tinggi yang telah terpasak pada tiang. Berulang-ulang ia lakukan, hinnga peluh mengucur tertimpa rembulan yang semakin naik, menyiratkan betapa ia lelah bermain-main. Namun, ruby itu membara semangat tiap dirinya menari bersama benda bulat itu.

DUNG.

SRAK.

Bola ditangannya diposisikan tepat pada titik Three Point. Tubuhnya membungkuk bersiap menembak masuk benda ditangannya.

SYUUT.

DRAK.

"Ck!" decaknya kesal ketika satu tembakannya meleset masuk. Dia pun berlari kecil, mengikuti gulir bola itu kemana ia pergi.

Namun, belum sempat jemarinya meraih benda yang tengah bergulir itu. Bola itu tengah terangat dengan sendirinya. Gilbert mendongak mencari tahu siapa pelaku yang tengah mengambil bola itu.

"Kamu, toh." Ucapnya.

"Bisa kembalikan itu." Tangannya terulur meminta kembali benda yang kini berada dalam tangan seseorang selain dirinya. Sosok dihadapannya tersenyum seraya mengulurkan kembali benda yang berada ditangannya. "Tentu saja, da." Gilbert menerima benda itu dan mendriblenya kembali perlahan. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Ivan?" tanyanya meraih tas yang tengah teronggok disudut lapangan.

"Gil-gil sendiri juga sedang apa disini sendiri?" tanya Ivan balik. Raut wajah albino itu berubah masam mendengar panggilan yang ditunjukkan padanya. "Hentika panggilan konyolmu."

"Gil-gil itu lebih cocok untukmu."jawabnya tetap tersenyum.

DRAK.

Suara sebuah kaleng yang tengah terjatuh dari mesin yang menjual minuman kaleng. "Mau, da?"

Raut masam Gilbert kini sedikit melunak, "Kuterima dengan senang hati." Mereka berdua pun mencari tempat untuk duduk disekeliling taman.

Malam semakin naik dimana bintang tidak terlalu jelas terhampar diatas sana. Mungkin akibat polusi cahaya berlebihan. Uap dingin menguar menguap bersama udara yang juga telah semakin dingin.

"Aku tadi bertemu dengan anak yang bernama Matthew yang pernah kau ceritakan." Sebuah kalimat yang memecah hening diantara mereka. Gilbert membelalak terkejut mendengar penuturan dari orang yang masih sepupu jauhnya ini. "...Kau.. bertemu dengan Matthew"

"Dia anak yang manis, da." Komentarnya membuat ruby itu mendelik pada pria besar itu, "...Sayang dia adik Alfred." Lanjut kalimat yang membuat Gilbert segera beranjak berdiri, membuang sisa minum kaleng yang dibei Ivan menjadi berserakan ditanah sana.

"Apa maksudmu, hah?" tanyanya dengan emosi yang jelas tersirat dari tiap tekan kata yang melincur. "Maksudku? Memangnya apa, da?" tanya Ivan polos seolah tidak mengerti apa-apa.

"Aku tahu kau bermaksud melibatkannya." Ruby itu menyalang marah.

Senyum pada bibir Ivan terhapus, dirinya ikut berdiri mendapati dirinya kini menjadi lebih tinggi diatas Gilbert. "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Gil?" tetap berpura-pura tidak tahu, meski senyum pada wajahnya tengah lenyap.

"Aku tahu perselisihanmu dengan Alfred." Satu nama yang makin membuat violet itu memicing keji pada pria albino didepannya. "Tapi, tak akan kubiarkan kalau kau membuat Matthew terluka dan membuatnya menangis." Desisnya.

Seluncur kalimat yang membuat senyum pada bibir itu kembali terukir. Disertai tawa gila yang mengudara. "HAHAHAHA!" Gilbert menatap heran pada pria dihadapannya. "Haha, lucu sekali Gil. Kau bilang takkan membiarkanmu bila aku melukainya? Siapa yang sudah membuatnya terluka lebih dulu, hah?"

Gilbert tersentak, Rubynya membelalak antara penasaran dan marah. Apa maksudnya? Kenapa Ivan bisa tahu hal itu. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah menceritakannya.

Ivan menatap Gilbert yang setengah kesadarannya sudah tersulit kemarahan. Kikik kecil teralun menggantikan tawa gila yang baru saja dikumandangkannya. "Tenang saja, Gil." Ucap Ivan disela tawa kecilnya. Dirinya mendekat hingga jarak mereka barang tinggal dua jengkal. "Aku tak akan mengecewakan saudaraku sendiri."

.

.

.

* * *

_._

_Desir angin yang bernyanyi._

_Tiap alun yang dikumandangkan menceritakan kisah baru._

_Dimana diri ini akan terluka kembali dibuatnya_.

_Bolehkah aku berdo'a?_

_

* * *

_

_._

_._

**TBC**

.

.

* * *

**A/N: kagak nyambung bin aneh bin ngasal bin pendek. Itulah chap, tyujyuh. Saya beneran nge blang untuk chapter ini. Saya sungguh mengharapkan beberapa saran yang kiranya positif untuk kembali membangun cerita ini kembali pada asalnya.**

**Saya tidak balas review lagi, karena hari ini saya ingin belajar besok ada ulanga MTK *bagi yang parno ama pelajaran ini , segera bantu saya mengutuk agar MTK besok fari ditiadakan. MUAHAHAHAHA.**

**Sekian persembahan dari saya.**

**REVIEW? GIVE ME A LITTLE.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hola, kalau kalian mau tahu saya ngetik ini pas pelajaran berlangsung. Wohohoho. Sebenarnya tuh guru nyuruh bikin persentasi, tapi, sabodolah, gue dah gatel buat ngelanjutin fic ini.**

**Sebelum itu saya ingin tanya siapa yang membantu saya mendoakan agar plajaran MTK tidak ada kemarin? THAKS FOR A LOT. Kemaren gurunya gak masuk, gak ada pelajaran MTK nista dan ulangan diundur ampe minggu depan! Hahahaha. Saya benar-benar terharu. Memang benar Indonesia itu tocker dengan kemampuan memeletnya yah?*?***

**Ok mulai gak jelas. Silakan kembali scrool bila i ngin mendapat kisah sebenarnya.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Warning:** cerita didominasi oleh konten Boys Love a.k.a Yaoi, OOC demi keperluan cerita, miss typo.

**Pairing:** PrusCan, USUK and other pairing (ini OTP saya, kalau tidak suka jangan dibaca) , Slight SpaMano, GerIta and NetherIndo(ini juga OTP)

**Summary:** Dimana ketika hati itu terkoyak. Dimana saat kau bawa diri itu menghilang. Kupastikan aku akan menemukanmu. Karena tanpa kau sadari, benang merah yang selalu menghubungkan kita lah yang membawaku ketempat mu.

.

* * *

.

_Desir angin yang bernyanyi._

_Tiap alun yang dikumandangkan menceritakan kisah baru._

_Dimana diri ini akan terluka kembali dibuatnya_.

_Bolehkah aku berdo'a?_

_._

* * *

.

Kletak pecah akan kayu yang dimakan api memberi hangat pada ruangan dimana gelap menjadi latar. Terang lilin yang terpancar remang menjadi tambahan penerang dalam ruangan yang terkesan antik dalam susunannya. Ioletnya memandang jauh pada malam yang disukainya dari balik tirai yang menutupi bayang diri kaca pada jendela.

Matanya melirik pada ruang gelap dibelakangnya yang minim cahaya. Tirai yang tadinya sedikit tersibak ditinggalkannya begitu saja oleh sang pemilik yang tengah melangkah pada tengah ruang bilat tersebut.

"Da, sudah malam kita tidur saja, ya?" tanya yang terucap pada sesosok tubuh yang tengah terdiam terduduk pada sofa yang empuk. "Kenapa tidak menjawab, da?" kembali bertanya dan hening yang menjadi pengganti jawab dari sosok yang tengah bersembunyi dalam gelap. Pria itu melangkah mendekat lilin dalam genggamannya membuat sosok itu kini terlihat jelas.

Merah sutra yang terlapisi oleh merah lain yang makin menghitam mengering karena waktu. Tangis darah dari kedua matanya yang tertutup mengalir memoles wajah oriental miliknya. Rambut panjangnya terpotong, terkoyak sama dengan nasib yang terdapat pada sekujur tubuhnya yang tengah tercabik-cabik oleh luka lebar yang mengalirkan darah yang tak lagi mengalir karena mengering.

Pria besar itu menatap sosok yang tengah terduduk. Jemarinya terulur meraih wajah tersayat berpoles merah yang telah dingin menkaku agar bertatapan dengan dirinya.

"Yao-Yao sudah tidur, da?" tanyanya polos pada seonggok mayat dihadapannya. "Disini dingin Yao-yao. Kita pindahkekamar saja,da."

"..."

"Yao-yao mau disini saja?"

"..."

Ivan tersenyum, senyum lembut yang jarang diperlihatkannya, "Kalau begitu aku juga disini. Aku akan menemani Yao-yao." Ucapnya. Jarak antara wajah mereka semakin dekat. Memangut bibir yang tengah beku dalam ciumannya. Menatap sayang pada pria yang tengah berpulang yang dimana tubuhnya berada disampingnya.

"Selamat tidur, Yao-yao."

* * *

.

**Red Thread**

_(...Tak akan pupus... meski langit dan bumi menjadi pembatasnya...)_

Original Story by Rin

Disclaimer © Hidekaz Himaruya

Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Rated M

.

* * *

**Chapter. 8**

* * *

_._

_._

_Matt..._

"...thew.."

_...Matthew..._

"...Mattiue?"

_Matthew._

"Mattiue!"

.

"HAH!"

Violet itu terbuka dalam satu sentak kejut pemilik safir yang tengah membangunkannya menatap dirinya dengan sirat khawatir yang tergambar. "Kak Francis..."

Francis menghela, "Kau tertidur, _mon cher~."_

Matthew membetulkan letak kacamatanya, juga mengerjapkan matanya yang sembab beberapa kali dan menyadari bahwa ruang yang mereka tempati sudah kosong melompong. Menyisakan hening yang menjadi gema tiap satu gerakan kecil menjadi nada. "Maaf... aku lelah sekali." Ucap Matthew pada Francis yang menungguinya.

Pelan ia tepuk bahu Matthew, cepat dan segera mengambil jarak yang menurutnya aman untuk pemuda manis ini. "Itu wajar. Sebaiknya segera kau berkemas. Hari hampir gelap." Tunjuk Francis pada jendela yang tengah membingkai refleksi petang seperti lukisan. Kaok gagak memekik menjadikan pengisi suara ditengah sunyi tenggelamnya mentari yang tengah ia lihat dari baliknya. Violetnya kembali berpaling pada safir disebelahnya, memberi anggukan yang menjadi isyarat suatu persetujuan.

.

* * *

.

Koridor gedung yang tengah ia lalui setiap sentinya menggemakan suara tiap tapak langkah yang ia ambil. Tubuhnya berjalan dimana pemuda Prancis yang lebih tua darinya tengah berjalan lebih dahuli didepamnnya. Namun, tidak dengan jiwanya. Violetnya menatap kosong pada setiap benda yang tengah ia lalui. Melihatnya tapi tak menyadari keberadaannya. Pikirannya masih melayang akan samar suara yang sanagt ia kenal bercampur dengan samar suara Francis yang membangunkannya.

Sangat tahu milik siapa suara itu. Tapi kenapa suara yang memanggilnya terdengar sedih?

'Kenapa aku memikirkannya?'

"..ttiue."

"Eh?" sepenggal dari nama kecilnya menyadarkannya dari alam lamun yang tengah mendominasi pikirannya. "Ah, ya?" Matthew baru sadar mereka sudah sampai didepan hall Universitas. Ingin dia segera melangkah keluar gedung ini, namun satu-satunya jalan untuk keluar tengah dihadang oleh pria Prancis kakak kelasnya. Raut safir saat ini terlihat dingin namun begitu serius, tidak ada dia yang selalu mengumbar segala macam tentang cinta pada orang-orang disekelilingnya.

"Aku ingin tanya sesuatu . Boleh?"

Matthew merasa keseriusan dalam nada bicara itu, tidak mau mengecewakan maka ia pun mendengarkan penuturan Francis dengan baik. "... Ya..." Francis tersenyum mendengarnya. Safir miliknya terpejam sebelum kembali membuka mulut mengutarakan apa yang ingin disampaikannya. "... Mattiue.." helanya panjang. "Kau menyukai Gilbert."

.

DEG

.

Kenapa dari setiap pertanyaan yang dapat terlontar, kenapa ia malah menanyakan hal itu? Menanyakan luka masa lalunya?

Matthew menunduk tidak berani menatap Francis yang tengah memperhatikannya. Menunggu jawab akan tanya yang terlontar. "...Ak –..." perkataannya terhenti, tak selesai. Tak akan pernah selesai. Ujung lidahnya kelu tiba-tiba. Ingin dia mengatakan 'Tidak' sekerasnya sebagai jawab. Namun, kata itu sama sekali tak bisa terlontar dari lidah itu. Seakan perasaannya sendiri tengah mengkhianati pikirannya.

Perasaan?

Apa maksudnya?

Apa mungin ia masih...

–"...Kau masih mencintainya, 'kan?"

Pandangan violet itu nanar memandang safir yang tngah melontarkan sebuah lanjut tanya yang sekaligus sebagai jawab akan semua tanyanya. Benarkah terjawab?Apa itu semua benar? Tapi kenapa?

"... tidak..."

Pluk.

Sebuah tepuk pada kepalanya tertangkap indranya. "Jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri Mattiue." Francis membungkuk dihadapan violet yang kini tengah dalam bimbang. "Bila pernah mencintai seseorang, terkadang kita akan sulit melupakannya, meski semua itu hampir habis dimakan waktu."

Francis semakin memperkecil jarak, mendekati pemuda dengan violet pada matanya. "...Sangat sulit."

Jemari sang pemuda Prancis itu meraih tangan mungil dalam genggamannya. Tubuhnya bertopang pada salah satu lututnya, seperti seorang hamba pangeran yang agung dan mengecup punggung tangan dimana lentik jemari mungil itu terdapat. Hendak Matthew menarik tangannya, dari bentuk interaksi itu. Lonjak kejut dan cemas menari dalam bayangnya, tapi tak pernah sekalipun kinerja syarafnya menuruti otaknya. Tubuhnya melawan pikirannya lagi, dimana dirinya merasa hangat akan sentuhan itu.

"_Je t'aime, Matthew..." _satu kata dari lain bahasa yang mengandung satu arti dalam maknanya. Tanpa disadari wajah itu kini dibalut rona merah. Memerah karena pernyataan yang tengah terucap. Violetnya memandang safir yang kini tengah menatapnya penuh kesungguhan dibawah sana. Masih dalam genggam tangannya, ia lepas diri itu, menjauh dan berdiri.

Matthew masih sedikit terpana dengan kejadian ini, otaknya masih belum dapat menerima semua informasi yang baru saja terungkap dari seorang Francis. Tangan yang telah terkecup manis itu dibawa dalam genggam tangan yang satu lagi, membawanya dalam dekap dada. "aku tak mennginginkan jawabmu sekarang, _mon cher~."_

"Seperti apapun jawabanmu aku akan menerimanya." Sebuah kecup pada dahi, dilemparkan. Diterima begitu saja, tanpa perlawanan. "Jangan sampai penyesalan menghadang hidupmu lagi."

Berbalik, mengambil langkah pergi meninggalkan sendiri dia yang kini terpaku berdiri dalam diam dan bimbang akan keputusan apa yang akan ia buat. Setitik lega menghampiri hati yang dulu penat akan terpendamnya sebuah rasa.

"Aku tidak bermaksud mendahuluimu." Langkah terhenti didepan sebuah lorong sempit dimana siluet seorang pria tengah bersandar memperhatika sedari tadi mereka dari balik gelap."Aku hanya ingin mengakui perasaanku saja."

"..." Ruby itu terdiam membisu dalam hening yang tercipta dimana gema nafas yang terhembus menjadi suara yang memenuhi lorong tanpa jiwa berarti disepanjangnya. Hanya mereka yang kini saling membisu satu sama lain dalam posisinya.

"Seperti yang kukatakan... apapun jawabannya aku akan menerimanya."

"... Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin dia bahagi aditempat yang tepat... hanya itu."

Sebuah jawab yang singkat. Singkat. Tapi, terasa ganjil bila jawab itu keluar dari bibir pemuda Prancis sahabatnya. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan reputasu terkenalnya yang ia genggam. "...Tidak cocok untukmu..." komentarnya ambigu.

Sang pendengar hanya melengos sebelum akhirnya hanya tinggal punggung itu yang semakin menghilang dari jarak pandangnya kembali meninggalkan seseorang yang terdiam merenung dalam lamun batin hatinya.

.

* * *

.

**Kirkland Coorporation. Wednesday, Month XX, Year 20XX. 03.21 AM**

.

Dalam balut sebuah kemeja putih yang kontras dengan hitam rambut yang terpotong pendek, ia berjalan sembari memperhatikan keadaan malam yang gulita dari belik jendela dspanjang koridor yang ia lalui. Memperhatikan dengan permata coklat yang selalu terlihat sayu. Tapi, sayu itu kini benar-benar terlihat kelam, seakan beban hati dalam dirinya tengah sangat memberatkan tiapa jenjang langkah yang ia tapaki. Dan seluruh langkah itu terhenti didepan sebuah pintu yang menghubungkan pada ruangan dimana sorang rekan kerjanya tengah menunggu kedatangannya.

Tangannya terangkat, mengetuk daun pintu itu perlahan, menunggu sampai telinganya menangkap sebuah ist=yarat suara yang mengizinkannya untuk memasuki ruangan itu. "Masuk."

Meraih kenop pintu dan membukanya. Coklat sayu itu kini tengah berhadapan dengan sebuah ruang dimana barang-barang berkelas tersusun apik dalam desain interior dengan coklat krem sbagai latar yang mendominasi. Matanya mencari seseorang yang tengah terduduk dari balik meja seraya orang itu terlihat serius menekuni kertas-kertas dalam genggamnya.

"Sumimasen. Maaf telah membuat anda menunggu, Tuan Kirkland. Uacap sopan formal yang hal itu memang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya membuat pria didepannya mengangkat kepalanya dari lembar kerja yang tengah ia tekuni seraya menunjukkan elas tipis sebuah senyunn dan tertawa kecil. "Tidak perlu seformal itu, Kiku." Ucapnya terkekeh."Silakan duduk."

Kiku mengangguk dan mengucap terimakasih. "Domo arigato." Jawabnya dengan aksen Jepag kental dari tiap ucapannya.

"Bisa aku lihat dokumen yang aku minta?" tanya Arthur pada pria Asia itu dengan sebuah gerak sebagai jawab. Merogoh tasnya dan menarik seberkas dokumen yang tersimpan rapi dalam amplop coklat. Arthur mengulurkan tangannya, menerima berkas itu. Membacanya dengan teliti sementara Pria Asia itu tengah duduk menunggu respon yang keluar dari mulut sang Bristish. Saling berdebat kecil mengenai apa yang ia temukan, dan dengan senang hati dirinya menjelaskan dengan tanggap yang sangat baik.

"... lalu, mengenai perusahaan Wang..." Arthur tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dirinya mencuri sedikit sirat pada raut yang ditampakkan pemuda Asia itu. Yang hasilnya terdapat setitik raut sedih pada coklat yang semakin sayu. "...kakakku... dia masih menghilang." Sahut pria itu lemah.

Perasaan bersalah yang tertuju pada pria yang tengah menunduk dalam diam karena sudah membangkitkan luka yang tidak perlu. "Maaf."

Kiku menggeleng lemah, ia sama sekali tidak menyalahkan Arthur. "Tidak apa-apa. Seharusnya aku yangberterima kasih karena keluargamu telah membantuku mencarinya, meski belum berhasil..."

"Sebaiknya kau ucapkan itu pada Willy." Ucap arthur melengos menyebut salah seorang kakaknya yang berusia lebih dekat dengannya yang memang tengah bekerja sebagai kepala detektif disebuah kepolisian Wales. "Meski hebat, dia itu sembrono." Yang disambut oleh tawa kecil menjadi pemanis awal mentari yang muncul dari ufuk fajar.

.

* * *

.

Ssshhhh...

Alfred hanya memandang dengan wajah yang sulit dideskripsikan melihat apa yang tengah dilakukan adiknya pada sarapan mereka. Sebentar. Jangan bilang Matthew ingin menjadi penerus Arthur dengan memasukkan air kedalam Hamburger yang tengah ia goreng dalam minyak. Dan apa itu yang dimasukkannya lagi? Topping coklat?

"Err, Matt?" tanya Alfred yang menyadari seberapa parah adiknya saat ini yang masih melamun ditengah asap hitam yang mengepul dari penggorengan yang tengah dipegangnya.

"Hm?" Kepalanya berbalik menatap kosong pada safir yang melihatnya dengan tatap ngeri. "...Masakan." tunjuk Alfred pada benda yang menjadi penyebab berkumpulnya asap hitam yang tengah memenuhi langit ruang makan itu. Matthew kembali menoleh dan menyadari apa yang telah ia lakukan.

"AHHHH!"

.

"Maaf." Ucap yang terluncur dari bibir yang terpasang pada wajah yang tengah menunduk karena bersalah. Alfred menatap miris pada jatah hamburgernya yang tengah berkurang. "Tidak apa-apa, hahaha. Daripada memikirkan itu sebaiknya kau cepat makan juga."

Matthew menghela. Sekali lagi dengan perasaan lega. Juga dengan rasa tidak enak yang menyusup menjadi parasit. Kakaknya terlalu baik padanya. Terlalu baik sampai ia bisa tertawa dengan semua kesalahan yang ia perbuat. Sangat baik, hingga ia rela menjaganya ketika dirinya tengah terpuruk meringkuk disudut ruang dalam gelap. Kenapa dia tidak menyalahkan dirinya sekali saja? Kenapa dia selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas apa yang sebenarnya ia hadapi dan terima?

"Kau tidak apa-apa Matt?"

Saking baiknya hingga dengan mudah ia menyadari kesedihannya meski seberusaha mungkin ia menyembunyikannya.

"... tidak. Hanya sedang banyak pikiran saja." Ucapnya dengan senyum yang terkesan dipaksakan. Ah, sebenarnya memang dia memaksanya agar dapat bisa melukis ulas manis agar kakaknya tidak mengkhawatirkannya terlalu berlebihan.

Yang Alfred tahu saat ini adiknya tengah berbohong. Mungkin memang benar dia banyak pikiran. Tapi ia yakin bahwa adiknya kenapa-kenapa. Terbukti dengan putih merona kulit itu tengah berubah menjadi sedikit pucat. Dan sirat lelah terlihat dari balik wajahnya yang tersenyum akhir-akhir ini. Sejak kedatangan 'orang' itu.

Krsk.

Tangannya meremas pelan koran yang berada pada tangan sebelah kirinya. Benci kembali menelusup mengingat akan 'orang' yang tersebut dalam batinnya.

"Ah." Sebuah getar bunyi menandakan terdapat panggilan dari depan beranda tengah memanggil sang majikan untuk segera membukakan pintu bagi siapapun itu yang bertamu kedalam kediamannya. "Biar aku lihat dulu." Ucap Matthew beranjak menghampiri bel yang tengah berdering memanggil. Meninggalkan sang kakak yang kini juga tengah melihat isi sebuah pesan singkat yang masuk kedalam ponselnya. Dan membuat raut wajahnya drastis terbelalak.

Violet yang tengah membuka pintu, sama sekali tidak berpikir apa yang didepannya akan mengubah hidupnya setelah ini.

.

* * *

.

_Dimana sehelai daun itu akan memberi jalan pada sebuah ruang menuju masa depan._

_Mempertemukan kembali mereka yang terpisah dimasa lalu._

_Dalam sebuah kisah yang berliku._

_Berharaplah engkau wahai yang telah diberi perasaan._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

**TBC**

.

.

* * *

**A/N: chap ini juga rada pendek, moga-moga chap depan saya bakal lebih panjangin lagi. Soalnya kalau lanjut kesan degdegnya gak kerasa. Dan rasanya hariini saya cerewet ya. Maklum sebelum ngetik dapat fan service dan heboh ber fangirling ria bersama teman-teman sehati sejiwaaaa~~~... **

**Oh, ya untuk review akan saya balas sekarang beserta chap-chap yang tleah lalu.**

**For Anonymous Reviewers:**

**Zubei****: ** Ahh, jadi malu. Makasih untuk reviewnya, saya harap kau terus membaca fic ini hingga tamat. –kalau bisa sih terus ripiu aja *bisik-bisik gajelas*

**Aiko-chan Lummierra****: ** Gomen, nee baru bisa bales ripiu sekarang. Maklum ulangan harian mulai , ampun saya gak nyangka dirimu akan sangat tertohok dengan fic ini. Meski begitu saya senang, karena itu adalah pujian terbesar bagi author baru seperti saya.

Untuk riquestmu, tampung dulu aja. Ntar juga tahu ujungnya bakal gimana ya? ^^*PLAK

**Yumemiru Reirin: **APA! GIL ITU CUMAN PUNYA MATT! *Ngamuk

Eh, *scroll keatas* oh, salah ketik toh, ya ya. Bisa dimaklumi. Huuff anda membuat saya kaget dgn review yang pertama itu. Dikira anda sudah tidak suka lagi dengan PruCan dan beralih ke PruChugo *?* . syukurlah anda masih pada jalannya *?* kayaknya saya gak bisa nampilin RoChu deh, alasannya? Bisa anda baca sendiri diatas *nunjuk prolog*

**Riku Sena:** saya sendiri bingung ternyata Gil bisa saudaraan ama Ivan *PLAKDUAKGOMPRYANG, hahaha, maklum ide ini tercetus sendiri pas lagi ngetik. Lagian rambut mereka kan sama-sama perak dijadiin saudara jauh sejauh jarak sekalibernya blablablabla... dll ,dkk, gak bakal masalah. *PLAAAAK

**Sweet Vermouth: **yah, begitulah, saya buat keadaan Matt semenderita dansetragis mungkin hohoho *dark Author muncul

**Kokoro Yumeko: **Hah, gak-gak kok. Feli itu masih normal. Gak kaya Nesia yang dari sananya emang dah gak normal *BUAGH –ditusuk bambu runcing(BERANINYA NGEHINA NEGARAMU SENDIRI!) oww, tentu saja. Apapun yang terjadi yang terbaik akan saya berikan pada Mattie juga para readers yang membaca. Silakan teruskan membaca ya.

**Sekian dariku...**

**REVIEW?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N; WOHOOOO! Apdet Asap! Yihaa, mumpung lagi libur luangkan waktu untuk mengetik fic yang udah bertumpuk idenya. Hahahahaa.**

**Okay, silakan scroll lagi.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read.**

**.

* * *

**

**.**

**Warning:** cerita didominasi oleh konten Boys Love a.k.a Yaoi, OOC demi keperluan cerita, miss typo.

**Pairing:** PrusCan, USUK and other pairing (ini OTP saya, kalau tidak suka jangan dibaca) , Slight SpaMano, GerIta and NetherIndo(ini juga OTP)

**Summary:** Dimana ketika hati itu terkoyak. Dimana saat kau bawa diri itu menghilang. Kupastikan aku akan menemukanmu. Karena tanpa kau sadari, benang merah yang selalu menghubungkan kita lah yang membawaku ketempat mu.

.

* * *

.

_Dimana sehelai daun itu akan memberi jalan pada sebuah ruang menuju masa depan._

_Mempertemukan kembali mereka yang terpisah dimasa lalu._

_Dalam sebuah kisah yang berliku._

_Berharaplah engkau wahai yang telah diberi perasaan._

_.

* * *

_

Safir itu menatap punggung sang adik yang semakin menjauh menuju pintu masuk rumah mereka. Sedikit terkejut mendapati ponsel dalam saku celananya tengah bergetar. Mengambil gerakan merogoh saku celaannya dan menarik keluar benda itu dai sana. Matanya menelusuri tiap baris kalimat, sebelum akhirnya safir itu drastis membelalak membaca baris terakhir didalamnya.

_...Berhati-hatilah dengan Ivan Braginski. Willy menemukan bukti bahwa dia yang menculik kakak Kiku._

.

* * *

**Red Thread**

_(...Tak akan pupus... meski langit dan bumi menjadi pembatasnya...)_

Original Story by Rin

Disclaimer © Hidekaz Himaruya

Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Rated M

.

* * *

**Chapter. 9

* * *

**

.

Langkah yang ia ambil semakin mempersempit jaraknya pada pintu yang dimana sekali lagi bel rumah itu kembali berbunyi. "Siapa?" tanyanya memastikan siapa yang dibelakang sana sebelum pintu itu dibukanya.

Hening. Tanpa satu jawab pun terucap. Matthew yang merasa heran memutar kunci rumah yang tengah tergantung disana dan memutar kenop untuk membuka pintu. "...ah..." sepenggal kata yang terjawab tanpa pernah ada lanjutan dari Violet yang kini hanya bisa diam terpaku mendapati siapa yang berada didepannya. "...I-Ivan...?" getar pada bibir itu membuat suara yang keluar darinya memiliki tempo lambat dan teputus-putus.

"Selamat pagi, da." Senyumnya mengembang ramah. "Syukurlah kau yang membukakan pintunya Matthew."

Tak bisa apa-apa. Tak bisa kemana-mana, meski sebenarnya ia bisa melakukannya dengan mudah. Kakinya tidak mau menurut, beku memati dalam satu posisi. Tidak bisa bergerak meski hanya sesenti. Dia sendiri tidak habis pikir kenapa selalu begini bila berhadapan dengan pria dihadapannya? Dia selalu merasa aura yang sangat beracun menguar dibalik punggung besarnya.

"Da, kau gemetar lagi ya?" Ivan membuka suara menanyakan.

"... a-ada urusan apa kau kemari?" Matthew mencoba bersikap normal yang pertanyaan itu membuatnya harus sekali lagi masuk kedalam gelap yang menakutkan.

"Da? Ya, aku mau mengajakmu pergi. Kau ada waktu?" tanyanya ramah.

Tak ada lantunan penggal kata yang keluar dari bibir itu. Pertanyaan yang wajar. Senyum yang sekilas terlihat ramah. Namun, dimatanya senyum itu seperti intimidasi semu yang membuat tenggorokannya menjadi sulit bernafas.

"Dia tidak akan pergi kemana-mana."

Nada dingin yang terucap membuat kedua violet itu untuk menatap apa yang ada dihadapan mereka. Kembali Ivan tersenyum dingin mendapati pria itu tengah mengganggunya lagi.

"Selamat pagi Alfred,da. Maaf, tapi aku ingin meminjam Matthew sebentar."

Safir itu memicing mendengar penuturan yang mengalir dari sang Russia itu. Matanya yang biasanya memancarkan hangat langit siang kini terlihat kelam seperti dalam laut yang tidak terkena sinar mentari, membuat Matthew tidak percaya kalau kakaknya bisa mengeluarkan emosi seperti itu.

"Meminjamnya?" kaki sang American melangkah mendekati dua tangkai lavender yang berdiri beriringan, ingin dia segera memetik lavender kecil disamping lavender besar disana. Sayang erat taut dalam lengan Matthew membuatnya tidak bisa melangkah mendekati sang kakak. Dan itu membuat safir itu semakin merenggut dalam kemarahan.

"Dengan konsekuensi kau tidak akan pernah mengembalikannya? Jangan bercanda, dasar psikopat!" Nada dingin meluncur menusuk pendengaran pemuda Russian yang kini masih menatap dingin dengan senyumnya. "Da, kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu, Alfred?"

"Yao Wang pemilik perusahaan Wang yang terkenal akan akses perdagangannya..."

"..."

"Beberapa bulan lalu diketahui kalau dia tengah diculik, dan sekarang semua bukti yang ditinggalkan mengarah padamu sebagai pelaku."

Violet milik pirang itu membelalak mendengar keseluruhan informasi yang baru saja didengarnya. "Ka-kak Yao...?"

"Kelihatannya kau salah sangka, da." Ucap yang membuat kedua saudara itu mengalihkan perhatian tertuju pada sang Russian. "Yao-yao itu kekasihku, da. Tapi, karena waktu itu Yao-yao tidak mau ikut denganku, makanya aku memaksanya, da." Tutur pada hal itu ia kemukakan polos tanpa sedikitpun perasaan bersalah maupun takut terselubung dalam nadanya. Yang justru membuat senyum pada wajah itu semakin lebar. "Tapi, itu 'kan tidak ada hubungannya..." cengkram tangan pada lengan milik Violet yang satunya menguat, membuatnya meringis sakit akan tarik paksa yang dilakukannya.

"Lepaskan dia..." Alfred mendesis, mengambil langkah maju untuk menarik adiknya.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"KEMBALIKAN MATTHEW! BRENGSEK!" Raung marah yang membuat tinju miliknya melayang pada wajah sang Russian, membuat tubuh besar itu melepas cengkram pada lengan Matthew dan mundur beberapa langkah seraya memegangi wajahnya yang menjadi sasaran amuk sang American. Kepal tinju miliknya kembali mengarah pada pria besar itu, membuat Ivan jatuh tersungkur diatas tanah.

BUAGH!

Satu tinju lagi melayang pada wajah manis yang selalu mengintimidasi dengan senyumnya. Sudut bibirnya mengalirkan merah yang meluncur bisu. Alfred yang sudah gelap mata, kembali menaikkan tinjunya. Dan menerjang kembali wajah yang kini sedang... tersenyum?

.

JLEB.

.

Namun, kepal tangan itu terhenti sebelum mencapai pendaratan sesuai yang diinginkannya. Nafas memburu kini melandanya akan sakit yang seketika dirasa olehnya dimana merah itu mengalir deras dari balik celah perak tajam yang merobek tubuh bagian perutnya.

"...ukh..argh..." erangnya yang kini jatuh limbung pada bumi sebagai pijakannya, tangannya yang tadi terkepal kini mengerang memegangi luka dimana merah darah mengucur keluar dari balik kilat perak yang masih menancap.

"ALFRED!" tubuh itu berlari, menyongsong belahan jiwa dan dirinya yang tengah tergolek terbring diatas tanah dengan warna merah menjadi penghias kubang kecil danau dibawahnya. "AL! Alfred, bertahanlah!" derai deras berturunkan dari kaca violet yang kini tengah hancur menjadi bulir-bulir kristal bening yang mengalir menjadi garis jalan dikedua sisi wajahnya.

"Al... Hgghh!" terus berteriak memanggil nama sang kakak hingga tak menyadari tangan besar itu kini bersiap menarik jenjang perbatasan antara tubuh dan kepala itu untuk dibawanya dalam sesak yang diciptakan. "...Argh...agghh!" erangnya yang kini tangan mungil itu berusaha melepaskan cengkram cekik besar dilehernya.

"Aku ingin kau ikut denganku Matthew." Bisik iblis yang terdengar samar ditengah kesadarannya yang mulai menghilang. "Akan kupertemukan kau dengan seseorang." Kembali bisik itu berkumandang seraya menahan tubuh yang kini sudah terkulai lemas dalam dekapnya. Tahu akan hal iyu, tangannya mengangkat tubuh itu dan memanggulnya pada sebelah bahunya. Violet itu pun menyadari ada yang terlupakan. "Ah, ya. Pisauku,da."

Membungkuk sedikit dihadapan segolek tubuh yang tak lagi bergerak. Tangannya terulur, mencabut benda perak yang menancap pada daging itu. Kilau violetnya terlihat senang menikmati pekat darah yang kembali mengucur deras keluar dari tubuh itu. Menjilati setiap sisi perak yang ternoda merah.

"Aku pinjam adikmu sebentar, Alfred." Kata terakhir sebelum akhirnya tubuh itu berdiri dan berbalik meninggalkan pria yang tengah dalam masa mengejang dirinya dibatas antara hidup dan mati. Bibirnya mendesahkan sebuah nama dengan tersenggal.

"...Mat...thew..."

.

* * *

.

**Kediaman Carriedo. Wednesday, Month XX, Year 20XX. 08.57 AM**

**.**

_...Gil..._

Deg

.

"?"

"Kau kenapa Gilbert?" seluncur tanya dari seorang Spaniard yang menghentikan kegiatan menyantap sarapannya karena menyadari reaksi aneh pada teman Albinonya itu. Ruby itu masih sedikit terkejut akan apa yang baru saja membayanangi perasaannya.

Firasat buruk. Dan suara itu... Matthew?

'Apa yang terjadi padanya?' batinnya menyerukan kekhawatiran sesaat ia mendengar sepenggal namanya terpanggil. Membuat seluruh kegiatan yang tengah dilakukannya terhenti. Mematung diri dalam kebisuan tanpa menjawab tanya yang dilontar sahabatnya meski ia mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas.

"Oi, Albino bastard!" pecah maki sorang Italian ikut memecah hening tersebut.

"..." masih dalam diam ia menyendiri dalam batin. Sepasang emerald Antonio menangkap gelisah yang terukir dari balik mata yang selalu memancarkan tajam. Yang kini tajam itu mulai menumpul seiring waktu akan perasaan yang dibawanya.

"... tidak apa-apa." Hanya itu kata yang meluncur dari tanya yang terucap. Meski begitu ia sendiri tahu kalau kebohongan itu sudah diketahui oleh sahabatnya yang kini menatap dirinya dalam diam bisu. Dirinya kembali melajutkan kegiatan menyantap sarapan yang sempat terhenti, meski bayang gelisah masih menghantui alam pikirnya.

"Kemarikan piringmu, Albino bastard." Tangan milik Lovino terulur bermaksud mengambil piring kotor bekas makannya untuk segera dibawa kedapur dimana ia akan membersihkan sisa-sisa kotor setelah kegiatan mereka diruang makan.

Jemari antonio mengambil sebungkus rokok memangut salah satu batang itu dengan bibirnya dan menawarkan sisanya pada Gilbert, yang diterimanya dengan senang hati. Reaksi hasil pembakaran itu mulai membumbung dilangit memenuhi udara sekitar mereka dengan aroma tembakau yang tengah mereka hisap dalam hening dan hanya suara Televisi dan denting piring yang saling beradu serta suara air mengalir mermaikan atmosfer mereka.

Cring...

Iris merah Gilbert menatap pada sebuah perak yang berbentuk sebuah kunci dilemparkan kedekat dirinya duduk. "Kau boleh pakai mobilku."ucap sang Spaniard seraya menghembuskan kembali sisa asap keudara. "Asal kau mengembalikannya dengan selamat." Lanjutnya bergurau.

Senyum terukir pada wajah tampan miliknya, jemarinya mengambil kunci itu dan beranjak berdiri seraya mengucapkan kata pada sahabatnya. "Thank's, Tonio." Sebelum suara sebuah debam pertanda pintu ditutup bukti satu eksitensi tengah meninggalkan tempat ini.

Emerald miliknya menutup dan ketika membuka kembali dirinya mendapati sosok kekasih yang sangat dicintainya tengah berdiri dihadapannya yang terduduk. Maki kecil ketika tangannya terulur untuk menarik pinggang kecil itu dalam dekapnya. Tersenyum dan menciumi pipi yang tengah merona tersebut. Dalam pikirnya yang tengah bercabang pada seorang sahabatnya.

'Asal kau kembali dengan selamat juga.'

.

* * *

.

Ruby itu menatap penuh perhatian dari setiap jalan yang ia lewati, yang konsentrasi itu terpecah dimana ketika ia mendapati rumah yang menjadi tujuannya tengah ramai akan sirene sebuah mobil dengan palang merah yang khas menjadi tanda. Ambulan.

'Apa yang terjadi?' batinnya kembali berseru khawatir. Nekat, ia menerobos kerumunan itu, memarkir mobilnya dan segera keluar, berlari memaksa masuk ingin tahu apa yang tengah terjadi.

Matanya membelalak mendapati seorang pria British tengah menangis dalam dekap seorang pria yang mungkin kebangsaan Asia, melihat wajah oriental yang lazim darinya.

"Alfred! Bangun kau Git!" makinya pada seotrang american yang kini dibawa pergi oleh para petugas dengan menggunakan tandu.

"Tenanglah Arthur-san, Alfred-san pasti akan selamat." Kiku yang ada disana terus mendekap Arthur dari belakang, berusaha menenangkan dia yang kini tengah dilanda duka. Matanya yang sayu menatap sedih pada salah seorang sahabatnya yang tengah terluka amat parah disana.

Gilbert memandang tidak percaya apa yang tengah disuguhkan dihadapannya. sangat. Karena tidak pernah sekalipun ia tahu kalau pemuda yang pernah menghajarnya dengan begitu dingin bisa menangis hingga seperti ini. Arthur menyadari ada sebuah sirat yang terus memandanginya, ia pun membalikkan dan iris hijau itu mendapati seseorang yang sangat tidak ingin ditemuinya dikala ia sedang seperti ini.

"Apa yang kau mau disini?" tanyanya geram menahan marah sekaligus air mata yang sesaat lagi akan tertumpah kembali.

Gilbert tidak terlalu mempedulikan maki yang ditunjukkan padanya. Hanya satu orang yang kini terus menerus menghantui pikirannya. Dimana Matthew? Kemana dia sekarang?

"Dimana Matthew?" tanyanya pada mereka yang disambut dengan raung marah tak terkendali Arthur. "Apa pedulimu dengan dia, hah? Sekalipun aku tahu aku tidak akan mengatakannya padamu!"

Kiku yang sedari tadi hanya menahan Arthur yang mengamuk, kini mencoba mengendalikan situasi yang semakin kacau dengan berbicara baik-baik pada pria yang diduganya Albino.

"Maaf, kami sendiri tidak tahu dimana dia sekarang. Sesaat kami sampai semua sudah seperti ini."

"Untuk apa kau menjelaskan padanya Kiku!"

"Arthur-san! Kendalikan dirimu! Maaf, tapi bisakah anda kembali lagi nanti, akan saya kabari bila sudah mendapat informasi lagi."

Meski berat, mau tak mau kakinya segera mengucilkan diri dari tatap emerald yang memandangnya penuh akan marah dan berbagai emosi yang tercampur. Dirinya melangkah pada sebuah kendaraan besi yang dipinjamnya, mendudukkan dirinya berat ketika memasuki benda itu. Kepalanya ia sandarkan pada stir yang ditumpukan pada lipatan tangannya. Merah ruby miliknya memandang dari jauh kendaraan putih yang mengangkat kembar kakak yang terluka bersama dengan Arthur dan Kiku didalamnya.

Hela berat menguar dari seketika ia menggeram lemah. Kepalanya penat akan segala bayang buruk yang kemungkinan menimpa pada sang kembar adik yang kini keberadaannya saja tidak ia tahu.

Sekarang bagaimana? Menelusuri tiap sudut tempat dimanapun dia bisa berada? Sekalipun ia menemukannya dirinya tak yakin menjamin selamat pria yang dikasihinya itu.

BRAK.

Stir mobil itu berbunyi setelah menjadi sasar emosinya. "...Sial.." makinya lemah lebih pada ditunjukkan untuk dirinya. Emosi yang bercampur dengan khawatir yang sangat membuat setitik air mengalir dari balik ruby itu. "Matthew..."

Rrrr.

Sebuah getar pada alat komunikasinya membuat ia menaikkan kepalanya kembali. Tangannya merogoh saku dimana benda itu berada. Enggan, ia membuka sebuah pesan singkat yang tengah ditunjukkan padanya.

"Ivan? Mau apa dia?" ucapnya melihat siapa yang orang yang menjadi pengirim pesan tersebut sebelum membaca isi pesan yang membuatnya segera memacu kembali mobil itu dengan kecepatan yang tidak biasa.

.

* * *

.

**Russian Castle. Wedenesday, Month XX, Year 20XX. 03.54 PM**

**.**

Ruang itu gelap remang karena jendela tempat dimana cahaya bisa masuk tengah tertutupi oleh berlapis tirai hitam yang tergantung, seakan sengaja agar tak seorang pun dapat melihat isi situasi dan kondisi rumah sekaligus pemilik yang menempati kediaman yang menyerupai istana itu.

Cipak air yang berdenting dengan bening kaca menjadi nada ketika tangan besar miliknya menuang sebuah minuman beralkohol itu. Bibir kemerahannya memangut pinggir bening yang terisi, meminum isi benda itu hingga setengahnya menjadi sisa. Violet miliknya melirik pada seorang Asian yang terduduk kaku dihadapannya.

"Yao-yao tidak minum?" tanyanya pada mayat itu. Bila seseorang normal melihat kejadian ini sudah bisa dipastikan dia akan berpikir bahwa pemuda Russia ini sudah tidak waras. Dan itulah yang kini dipikirkan oleh Violet yang menatap horror pada apa yang terjadi dalam setiap penglihatan dan pendengarannya.

"Ah." Violet itu menyadari sesuatu. Menyadari kalau 'tamu' yang tadi dibawanya tengah terbangun bergelung dalam kasur dimana kedua kaki dan tangannya terikat erat dibalakang sekaligus mulutnya yang tersumpal oleh ikat kain sehingga tidak sekalipun suara teriakan dapat terdengar oleh orang-orang diluar sana. "Sudah bangun ya, Matthew?" tanyanya dengan senyum ramah seakan apa yang dilakukannya ini sama sekali tidak masalah.

Tangannnya terulur menarik paksa kain yang membebat mulut mungil itu agar dapat bicara. Desahnafas memburu setelah terbebas dari apa yang menahan dikedua belah bibirnya.

"Hhh..hhh..."takut sekaligus cemas. Itulah yang kini tengan dirasakannya. Takut, tidak ingin tahu apa yang ingin dilakukan pria Russian itu padanya. Dan cemas, cemas memikirkan saudaranya kini yang dalam sisa ingatannya yang lalu tengah terbujur, terbaring diatas bumi dimana kolam darah mengalir dari tubuhnya. Dia tidak mau memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk apa yang terjadi pada kembarannya. Tidak mau. Tidak.

"Alfred..." bisiknya dalam isak yang ditahannya. Ivan menatap pada tubuh ringkih yang tengah gemetar menangis atau mungkin karena ketakutan? Dua-duanya, mungkin. Dengus tawa pada bibir itu terasa begitu senang, menikmati penderitaan orang lain yang ia ciptakan sendiri.

"...napa?" mata sang Russian memicing, menajamkan pendengarannya akan tanya dalam sebuah bisik. "kenapa kau lakukan itu?"

Russia itu tersenyum mendengar tanya itu, "Karena aku ingin mempertemukanmu dengan seseorang, da." Jawabnya riang.

"Kenapa kau menusuk Alfred?" tanyanya lagi dalam bisik yang mengeras. Pertanyaan kali ini membuat Ivan menajamkan kedua matanya, dan menjawab dengan nada dingin. Tidak riang seperti pada pertanyaan yang sebelumnya. "Karena aku membencinya... dan bila tidak ada dia akan sangat mudah membuatku mempertemukanmu dengannya."

Matthew mengejang mendengar alasan tersebut. "Siapa?" tanya singkat yang meski begitu Ivan dapat mengerti maksudnya.

"Kau akan tahu. Sebentar lagi dia akan datang."

Tak perlu menunggu lama sampai perkataan itu terwujud. Derap langkah ganas dimana pemiliknya tengah memanggil meraung menyebut nama sang empu rumah. Suara yang sangat familiar membuat violet mungil itu terbelalak dalam kejut dan rasa tidak percaya.

'Dia... Gilbert?'

BRAKKK!

'Kenapa?'

* * *

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

* * *

**A/N: *senyam-senyum gaje* hehee, maap bagi penggemar Prucan, diharapkan bersabar sampai chap depan untuk adegan Prucan, Okee...?**

**For Reviewers:**

**RikuSena****: **kan katanya sehidup semati, ya makanya kubikin Ivan tetap bersama Yao walau ia sudah mati *Didraok krn ngebacot gak jelas. Uwooo, mbak jangan ngamuk, tenang aja Matt tetep ama Gil kok, jgn khawatir okay?

**Yumemiru Reirin: **bener Ivan beneran tega ngebunuh ukenya sendiri*mangut2**PLAK. Dan maaf sekali tebakan anda salah mengenai siapa yang didepan rumah, hohoho.

**Zubei: **ahh, anda benar! Benar sekali kalau Ivan yang berada didepan pintu/ kiku kasihan dari sudut mana? *PLAKPLAKPLAK. Apa anda juga salah seorang penganut FraCan? Hohoho sama*PLAK, meski begitu tetap Gil dan Matt yang berama dalam hatiku *apalah

**Aiko-chan Lummierra****: ** Uwaa, banjir pertanyaan nih. Ok,ok, chap depan lah Prucan akan penuh dan untuk tamatnya hmm, coba-pikir dulu, berapa chaplagi ya? *PLAK. Adadi pengunguman bawah!

**Sweet Vermouth: ** dengan ini sudah ada dua yang setuju francis sama Matt...hmm, ouuu,hei jauhkan pipa itu *kejer ngeliat penggemar PruCan yang siap-siap ngebalang author. Ouu, maaf kalau permintaanmu tak bisa dilakukan, karena fic ini khusus PruCan *meski begitu tetep aja ada hint FraCannya* Lupakan!

**Hyaha! Bagi yang ingin tahu kemungkinan cerita ini akan berakhir dua chap lagi? *gak tahu juga bisa aja author pingin nambah2in cerita yang enggak perlu-PLAK. Okay sekian dari saya. Thank's for you.**

**REVIEW?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: YAHAAA! Kalian yang pingin PruCan bakil lagi, silakan scroll terus hingga inti cerita! OK?**

**Don't Like? Don't Read.**

**.

* * *

**

**.**

**Warning:** cerita didominasi oleh konten Boys Love a.k.a Yaoi, OOC demi keperluan cerita, miss typo.

**Pairing:** PrusCan, USUK and other pairing (ini OTP saya, kalau tidak suka jangan dibaca) , Slight SpaMano, GerIta and NetherIndo(ini juga OTP)

**Summary:** Dimana ketika hati itu terkoyak. Dimana saat kau bawa diri itu menghilang. Kupastikan aku akan menemukanmu. Karena tanpa kau sadari, benang merah yang selalu menghubungkan kita lah yang membawaku ketempat mu.

.

* * *

.

**Red Thread**

_(...Tak akan pupus... meski langit dan bumi menjadi pembatasnya...)_

Original Story by Rin

Disclaimer © Hidekaz Himaruya

Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Rated M

.

* * *

**Chapter. 10

* * *

**

.

"DIMANA KAU IVAN?" derap itu semakin mendekat dan seketika helai kembar yang tadinya tengah tertutup didobrak dengan keras hingga hancur. Pemilik suara itu menatap marah yang terpancar dari kedua rubynya yang berkilat pada Violet yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan senyum riang sekaligus dingin disaat bersamaan disebuah ruang dengan cahaya minim yang hanya berasal dari api lilin dan hangat unggun yang menyala, tak ada hal berarti lainnya selain seseorang yang ia kira sudah tak bernyawa lagi yang tengah terduduk pada salah satu kursi di ruang yang disominasi oleh antik kelam dari perabotannya. Irisnya berputar, seketika menangkap sosok seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan, tergolek dalam ikatan yang membelenggunya.

"Da, akhirnya kamu datang Gil-gil."sambut pria Russia itu senang.

"Apa maksudmu...? desisnya.

"Da?"

"APA YANG KAU INGINKAN IVAN?" raung marah meluncur dari kedua belah bibir yang tengah mendesiskan tanya. "Apa maksud perbuatanmu dengan menusuk Alfred dan menculik Matthew?"

Violet milik Ivan berkilat tidak suka dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh sepupu jauhnya itu. "Kenapa Gil-gil marah? Aku hanya ingin Gil-gil senang bertemu dengan Matthew." Nada polos tak mau disalahkan layaknya anak kecil terlantun. Wajah pria Russian itu sendu, sebelum akhirnya kilat marah tersirat pada permata yang menghias perawakan wajahnya. "Aku hanya ingin kau senang."

BUAGH!

Selantun pukulan menghantam dada pria albino itu hingga ia jatuh terduduk dilantai. Violet miliknya menatap rendah pada pemuda yang tengah bersujud dihadapannya itu. Sebelum violetnya itu melirik pada violet lain yang tengah terperangah menghadapi semua yang tertangkap retinanya. Dimana kini iris ungu miliknya membelalak lebar saat kaki itu membawa tubuh sang Russian semakin mendekat dalam setiap langkahnya.

"Eggh!" erangnya ketika tangan itu menjabak dirty blonde miliknya paksa. Kasar ia bawa tubuh itu meninggalkan tempat dimana tadi ia terbaring, kepada pemuda albino yang sudah berdiri dengan marah pada ruby melihat apa yang dilakukan Ivan pada Matthew.

"Lepaskan dia Ivan!"

Tak ada jawab dari pemilik nama yang tersebut, hanya tatap dingin tanpa senyum yang merekah seperti biasa pada wajah itu. "Kau mengatakan hal yang sama dengan Alfred." Ucapnya dengan dingin yang menusuk. "Bukankah kau selalu mengatakan padaku kalau kau ingin bertemu dengannya?"

"..."

Sadarlah Gilbert kenapa Ivan melakukan semua ini, semata-mata hanya ingin mewujudkan apa yang pernah dikatakannya pada pria itu. Ivan sangatlah polos dan kepolosannya itu membuatnya tidak dapat menyadari benar salah apa yang tengah dirinya lakukan hingga menodai tangannya sendiri. Tapi...

"... bukankah sudah kukatakan..." tubuhnya menerjang maju Ivan dan melepaskan cengkram tangan sang Russian pada sanderanya dan balik mencengkram kerah baju yang tengah tertumpuk oleh syal yang terbelit pada leher putih itu, menariknya hingga Violet itu sejajar dengan ruby miliknya. "Aku tak akan membiarkanmu membuatnya menangis!"

Selayang tepis menghantam sebilah tangan yang mencengkram leher pemuda itu. Dan selayang tinju kembali melayang, membalas tepis yang dilakukan oleh pria Russian itu padanya.

BUAGH!

Telak mengena hingga Ivan terjungkal kebelakang berdaratkan pada sebuah kayu yang membingkai kaca hingga pecah berkeping menjadi serpih, menjatuhkan suatu kaki besi tempat dimana penghasil sinar pada ruangan itu limbung terjatuh sebelum akhirnya merembet melebar melalap apapun yang dihadapannya, membuat cahaya itu makin besar tercipta. Membuat tubuh itu terkurung dalam lingkaran api yang semakin meraung ganas meminta persembahan lebih.

Ruby itu berbalik, berlari pada Violet yang tengah terbaring dalam belenggu dengan tatap yang sangat ia rindukan. Membungkuk perlahan dan melepaskan belenggu yang berbekas noda merah pada perhubungan kaki dan tangannya. Entah apa arti sorot mata yang kini ditunjukkan padanya, tapi buncah bahagia karena pemuda itu tidak menghindarinya kini.

Tanpa bisa ia tahan. Tanpa ia bisa melawan. Tubuh dan otaknya bekerja sama, merengkuh mungil kecil itu dalam dekapnya.

"Matthew..." bisiknya dengan senyum bahagia sekaligus sedih merasa getar kecil pada tubuh yang tengah dalam dekapannya. Satu perbuatan nekat kembali ia lakukan, tanpa peduli konsekuensi bila pemuda itu akan semakin membencinya. Tapi, perasaan ingin bertemu dengannya semakin tak terbendung hingga ia nekat memeluk dirinya yang sudah terang-terangan menolak kehadirannya disisinya.

Ia rindu dengan Violet yang selalu memancarkan hangat.

Bukan dengan tatap dingin yang berkilat disana.

Ia ingin kembali melihat lukis senyum malaikat itu.

Bukan maki yang menolak kehadirannya.

Ia ingin bersamanya.

Bukan menjauhinya.

Dan kenyataannya ego untuk memilikinya masih ada meski sekian tahun telah terhapus oleh waktu.

"..maaf." bisiknya tepat ditelinga itu, meski begitu ia tetap dalam posisinya, merengkuh tubuh itu menikmati wangi yang telah lama tak dihirupnya. Getar pada tubuh itu masih terasa, tapi tak sekalipun ada tanda penolakan yang direaksikan dari tubuh itu. Tidak ada. Selain bahwa kenyataan, violet itu kembali meretakkan kaca dengan mengalirkan bulir air dari permatanya. Dan bibirnya terus melantunkan pertanyaan yang sama berulang-ulang ditengah deru api yang makin meraung.

"Kenapa...?"

Rengkuh itu makin kuat, menenggelamkan isak tangis yang terdengar.

"...kenapa?"

Terus mengalir berulang-ulang tanpa jawab yang pasti.

"Kenapa?"

Tanya yang semakin mengeras akan emosi yang tertumpah. Meski bergetar, tapi tangan itu terulur memeluk balik tubuh yang mendekapnya. Diam yang menjadi emas, tapi sekarang saatnya mengatakan hal yang telah menjadi alasan semua perlakuanku padamu. "Ich liebe dich, Matthew." Yang terucap dalam suatu bahasa asing yang memiliki satu makna pasti dalam katanya. Yang dimana kata itu pernah ia ingin sampaikan pada pemuda yang tengah menyampaikan kata itu padanya.

Isak itu masih terdengar. Namun getar tubuh itu kini terhenti seperti sihir mendengar ketulusan hati yang telah terucap. Ditengah panas kobar api, violet itu tertutup menikmati semua emosi yang sesungguhnya ia rindukan. Sentuh hangat ketika mereka masih bersama dengan sungging senyum yang menghias mereka yang telah terikat oleh seutas benang kasat yang kuat mengikat menghubungkan mereka tanpa mereka sadari. Tenggelam dalam kasih hangat dari dekap yang menenangkan.

Violet itu terbuka. Merah menghiasi perak yang sudah ternoda. Dengan senyum sadis yang tersungging. Berdiri tegap dibelakang menatap mereka dengan sebilah senjata ditangannya.

BUAGH!

Satu hantaman melayang pada perak yang serupa dengannya. Hingga merah menodai pada perak pada dia yang kini meringkuk menahan sakit luar biasa yang menyerang kepalanya. "Ukkhh..." ringisnya dalam dera sakit yang diderita.

BUAGH!

Tanpa peringatan apapun, satu hantam melayang kembali pada punggung dengan sebilah besi yang seperti pipa.

BUAGH!

Satu lagi menghajar wajahnya.

BUAGH!

Lagi.

BUAGH!

Lagi.

"GILBERT!"Jerit ngeri dikumanangkan melihat pemandangan dimana orang yang mencintainya dipukuli membabi buta.

"Argh!"rintihnya meluncur saat sebuah benda besar menekan kasar dadanya. Nafasnya tersenggal menahan sakit dan sesak yang menderanya. Dibawah tatap dingin yang memandangnya. Mata itu diam dan marah menjadi sirat. Dia sama saja. Sama saja dengan mereka.

"Sama seperti mereka."

Sekelebat bayang akan orang-orang yang pernah memenuhi masa lalunya muncul satu persatu.

"ARGH!"

"Meninggalkanku."

_Yang pernah bersamanya._

"Ugh..."

_Yang pernah menyayanginya._

"Sendiri."

_Yang pernah mencintainya._

" –_Ivan."_

.

Deg

.

Grep.

Jenjang tangan itu terulur. Mendekap dia yang lebih besa darinya. Menahan diri itu agar tidak melanjutkan kembali perbuatannya. Violet itu berbalik menoleh menatap pada pirang kecil dengan pandang violet yang serupa dengannya.

Yang dimana tatap itu seperti 'dia'.

"Hentikan... kumohon." Bisiknya memlohon pada pria besar yang tengah dalam dekapnya yang terdiam seakan merespon kata permohonan yang meluncur dari mungil merah yang tersembunyi dibalik punggungnya.

"Yao..."

Sang kekasih yang telah berpulang. Ia sebut nama itu dalam bisik. Kenappa wajah itu sekilas mirip dengannya?

Diam dalam bisu. Kakinya yang sempat melukai seseorang tengah kembali berpijak pada bumi. Tangan mungil yang tadi mendekapnya kini tengah berlari pada dia yang telah dilukai tergeletak pada dingin lantai.

"Gil... Gilbert." Panggilnya parau.

Permata darah yang sempat tertutup mengerjap. Erang nyeri saat kepalanya kembali dilanda dera karena luka yang mengotori wajah dan rambut keperakannya dengan warna serupa dengan permata miliknya yang lebih pekat. Retina itu mendapati wajah yang sangat ia sukai mengalirkan bulir sedih akan cemas yang tergambar dalam violet yang menatap dirinya. Mengukir senyum. Jarinya terangkat, terulur demi menghapus sisa jejak air yang mengalir. "Aku tidak apa-apa Matt." Ucapnya.

Jemari mungil itu kembali berbalik menggenggam tangan besar yang menyentuh lembut wajahnya. Dalam isak yang masih terdengar. Dirinya kembali mempertanyakan perasaannya sendiri. Dimana seluncur kalimat yang seperti nasihat agar dia bisa memilih dan menyadari keinginan sesungguhnya terngiang dalam batin.

.

" –_...Kau masih mencintainya, 'kan?"_

.

Kepalanya merunduk perlahan. Memperkecil jarak dimana bibir itu berada.

_._

"_Bila pernah mencintai seseorang, terkadang kita akan sulit melupakannya, meski semua itu hampir habis dimakan waktu."_

_._

Mungkin memang benar.

.

"_... sangat sulit."_

_._

Mungkin jauh dalam lubuk hati yang tertutupi oleh awan kelabu akan kekecewaan yang didapatinya dimasa lalu, sesungguhnya...

Satu sentuh dibelah kedua bibir yang bersatu. Mengikat kembali erat benang merah yang sempat merenggang.

.

'Aku masih mencintaimu.'

.

* * *

.

Emerald itu hanya dapat terpaku, menatapi dengan permatanya orang-orang erseragam dinas berusaha menghentikan amuk kuda merah yang melalap sebuah kediaman bagai istana dihadapannya. hanya bisa menatap kosong dimana genggam tangannya mencengkram sebuah benda yang berisi sebuah pesan akan keberadaan adik yang sanagt mereka sayangi.

.

* * *

.

"Ma- Matt..?" tanya akan kejut yang tersurat, mendapati dimana pemuda American diatasnya tengah menciumnya, meski sesaat. Mendengar respon yang terucap, Matthew sontak mengangkat wajahnya, memalingkan rona merah yang tergambar jelas dari tangkap cahaya permata Ruby tersebut. "Ma-ma..."

BRAKHH!

Bongkah kayu yang dimakan api, menyadarkan mereka akan situasi darurat yang tengah berlangsung. Tanpa mereka sadari, api yang tadinya hanya setitik kecil tengah meluas mengelilingi mereka dalam panas yang menyesakkan.

"...ukhh!" tertatih, tubuh yang tersurat luka berusaha berdiri dengan bertumpu pada kedua kakinya yang serasa mati, sebelum sakit yang sangat mendera lengannya. "Gi –Gil...tanganmu?"

"Ya... kelihatannya patah. Tapi, tidak apa-apa. Kita harus cepat keluar." Tuturnya memegangi lengan yang kini serasa ditusuk oleh nyeri yang luar biasa. "Ah." Violet itu menyadari sesuatau.

"Gil... kita tidak boleh meninggalkan Ivan." Ucapnya ketika tahu bahwa pemuda Russia itu tidak ada lagi didekat mereka. Melainkan tengah berdiri diseberang api yang membara, disamping sebuah kursi yang terduduki oleh tubuh kaku tak bernyawa, tersenyum menatap malam yang kini terbakar oleh siluet merah kuning disekelilingnya.

"IVAN!"

"..."

Tidak ada respon dari pemuda itu.

"Ivan! –uhuk- cepat pergi!" serunya ditengah kabut hitam yang menyesakkan dada dan penglihatan.

Seulas senyum terkembang pada mereka yang memanggilnya. "Pergilah duluan Gil. Aku ingin menemani Yao-yao saja." Ucapnya senang ketika menyebut nama sang kekasih.

"Jangan bercanda, bodoh! Cepat kem –...!"

BRAGH!

Api yang mengganas mulai melahap habis langit-langit, menjatuhkan salah satunya hingga menghapus pandang mereka pada dia yang terkurung dalam kobar api. Menghapus jarak serta komunikasi diantara mereka.

Melihat sudah tidak mungkin lagi, dan percuma saja, geram dirinya membawa Violet yang masih menatap sesuatu yang menghilang tertelan amuk panas yang menari.

"Kita harus lari, Matt!" kata yang terucap sebelum akhirnya mereka meninggalkan eksitensi yang mencari kematiannya sendiri.

Deru api yang berkobar, menjadi melodi penjemput pada tubuh yang berdiri dihadapan mayat yang pada akhirnya termakan api jua. Wajah tersenyum lembut yang ditunjukkan khusus untuk orang yang paling dikasihinya. "Aku akan bersama Yao-yao. Dengan begitu kita tidak akan sendiri, da."

Bisik itu semakin tertelan, dalam amuk meraung yang memenuhi sunyinya malam dikala bulan bersinar.

.

.

.

BRAK! BRAKH!

Satu persatu bongkah-bongkah besar yang terlahap merah membara jatuh dari langit-langit yang disusunnya. Menghalangi langkah mereka yang ingin menyelamatkan hidup dalam kobar api. Dalam penglihatan minim akibat terang cahaya yang terlalu menyilaukan, mata mereka berusaha mencari jalan keluar lain dimana jalan yang sesungguhnya sudah terhalang api, yang gjatuh dari reruntuhan langit diatas.

"Uhuk, uhuk!" sesak yang semakin melanda akibat menghisap karbon monoksida berlebihan mengharuskan mereka segera keluar dari kepung api disekeliling mereka.

"Matt!" satu suara yang menyebut nama pemuda violet itu membuatnya memalingkan wajah pada asal suara.

Byur!

Kuyup mengalir dari sekujur tubuhnya, menyadari dirinya tengah disiram air secara tiba-tiba membuat dirinya menyeru kesal pada pelaku penyiraman tersebut. "GIL! Apa-apaan?"

Pluk.

Kini selembar kain merah basah yang tadinya terpasang pada tubuh kekasihnya telah berpindah tempat menutupi dirinya. "Cara kuno." Ucapnya menyeringai. "Setidaknya dengan ini kau tidak akan terbakar api dan terluka oleh pecahan kaca."

"Ka –kaca? Apa maksud -..."

Sebelah tangan yang lebih kekar darinya memeluknya secara tiba- tiba. Membawanya berlari kearah depan jendela yang belum terbakar api. Mengertilah sekarang apa maksud Gilbert melakuakan ini padanya.

"Gi-Gil... kita tidak bi-...!" kata itu tak selesai saat wajahnya didekap erat dalam peluk yang menenggelamkan dada bidang pemuda Albino tersebut setelah melempar satu kecup kecil pada kening. "Percaya padaku."

.

* * *

.

"Sudah tidak bisa lagi! Apinya tidak mau padam!"

"Apa? Masih ada orang didalam!"

"Bagaimana? Kita tidak bisa masuk!"

Jerit panik yang saling bersahutan dari para petugas berseragam yang mempertaruhkan jabatan pekerjaan mereka dalam menyelamatkan jiwa yang terjebak dalam bahaya.

Arthur hanya bisa menggeram mendengar ketidak bergunaan orang-orang itu. Bukankah tugas mereka adalah menyelamatkan jiwa seseorang?

"FUCK! SHIT!" makinya pada dirinya yang tidak berguna disaat seperti ini. Dimana nyawa seorang adik yang sangat berharga bagi dirinya dan Alfred tengah tejebak dalam kungkung api yang menggila. "Brengsek! Seseorang tolong adikku! Dia masih didalam!" yang hanya didapat jerit pasrah karena tidak memungkinkan mereka untuk masuk kedalam dimana rumah yang bagai istana itu hampir ambruk karenanya.

PRANGGG!

Ditengah ribut yang memekakkan telinga, sebuah suara pecah kaca tertangkap daun telinganya. Ini bukan suara kaca karena kebakaran? Pikirnya saat itu.

Ia pun berlari meninggalkan kerumunan orang-orang yang sekedar menjadi penonton disana. Mencari dimana asal suara itu berasal. Sekeliling kediaman luas itu ia tapaki, matanya melihat berkeliling mencari satu harap yang menjadi do'a dalam hati. Dan dimana kaki itu berhenti melangkah, mendapati siluet dua orang penuh luka yang tak sadarkan diri diantara semak-semak hijau yang ia lewati.

Dimana mereka tertidur damai dalam dekap erat yang tak akan terpisah lagi.

* * *

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

* * *

**A/N:gimana? Puas? Hohohoho. Bagi yang keberatan ceritanya jadi begini silakan komen sepuas-puasnya, OK? * lagi demam OK nih *apaan tuh*?***

**For Reviewers:**

**Aiko-chan Lummiera: **ebuset, banyak emet permintaannya. Maaf tapi bila saya sudah fokus pada satu cerita, sebisa mungkin saya ingin menyelesaikan cerita itu dulu baru bisa bikin cerita baru. Memang tak puas saya publish dua hari sekali? Sequel? Wah saya belum mikirin itu. Tapi kalau lemon *smirk* silakan tunggu chap depan! *PLAK

**RikuSena:** tenang, tenang, chap ini matt balik ama gil kok, puas kan? Ya udah, dah update kok *PLAK

**Yumemiru Reirin: ** memang anda berpikir ceritanya jadi seperti apa?

**Zubei: ** ehhhh? EsPrus? Masa sih? Aku gak sadar lo. *PLAK. Soalnya menurutku itu hanya sekedar hubungan batin antara sahabat saja sehingga tonio bisa ngerti perasaan gilbo yang gelisah.

**Jawaban reviewnya pada gak nyambung ya? Maklum lah saya juga lagi gak nyambung soalnya. Langsung saja ya...**

**REVIEW?**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: hehe, apdet asap lagi! Bagi yang menunggu chap ini, jangan khawatir karena chap ini bukanlah chap terakhir! Berbahagialah kalian karena masih ada satu chap lagi yang menanti. Fwahahahahahaha!**

**Don't Like? Don't Read.**

**.

* * *

**

**.**

**Warning:** cerita didominasi oleh konten Boys Love a.k.a Yaoi, OOC demi keperluan cerita, miss typo.

**Pairing:** PrusCan, USUK and other pairing (ini OTP saya, kalau tidak suka jangan dibaca) , Slight SpaMano, GerIta and NetherIndo(ini juga OTP)

**Summary:** Dimana ketika hati itu terkoyak. Dimana saat kau bawa diri itu menghilang. Kupastikan aku akan menemukanmu. Karena tanpa kau sadari, benang merah yang selalu menghubungkan kita lah yang membawaku ketempat mu.

.

* * *

.

**Red Thread**

_(...Tak akan pupus... meski langit dan bumi menjadi pembatasnya...)_

Original Story by Rin

Disclaimer © Hidekaz Himaruya

Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Rated M

.

* * *

**Chapter. 11

* * *

**

.

'Gelap.'

'Gelap, dimana ini?'

'Matthew?'

' Ah, benar juga. Aku harus bertemu dengannya.'

"Matt..."

Titik terang pada ruang gelap disekelilingnya, coba ia raih cahaya tersebut.

"Vee~."

Satuj suara diambang kesadarannya tertangkap indra pendengarnya yang masih belum berfungsi sempurna setelah tertidur panjang. Ah, rasanya dia tahu siapa pemilik aksen khas itu.

Ruby yang sudah terbuka mencoba membiasakan diri pada bias cahaya yang tiba-tiba memenuhi retinanya. Karena gelap sedari tadi memenuhi bayangnya. Matanya berputar dikerjapkan, otaknya memproses siapa nama pemilik wajah yang sekarang tengah berada dihadapannya.

"Fe –Feli...?" tanyanya pada pemilik amber yang sedang tertutup yang tengah memandangnya sembari duduk disamping tempat ia terbaring.

"Vee~~ Ludwig! Gilbert sudah sadar!" teriaknya senang yang langsung disambut oleh bentakan kecil dari sepasang safir yang berada diruangan itu juga dengan tujuan yang sama. "Feli, jangan berisik dirumah sakit!" yang dibalas dengan tidak peduli oleh kekasihnya itu.

"West?" tanya ruby itu pada sang adik dimana safir tersebut memancarkan senyum lega kearahnya. "Syukurlah sudah sadar, _Bruder*_." Helanya.

Ruby itu memandang berkeliling pada ruang asing yang serba putih menjadi latar tempat dia tereksitensi. Dimana dibalik jendela itu awan pada langit petang membiaskan semburat merah sang surya yang tengah berputar kembali keperabadiannya. Dimana langit gelap tempaat sang penjaga malam berada menyusup perlahan, berbaur mencipta suatu perpaduan kilau terindah.

"Ini... dimana?" tanya yang akhirnya terucap sebagai bukti keingintahuan yang melandanya. Lengan kekar yang tengah menuang air pada kaca bening terbentuk yang diserahkan pada pemilik ruby tersebut menjawab. "Rumah sakit... kau pingsan kira-kira delapan hari lebih."

"Pingsan?" ingin ia bertanya kenapa, sebelum memori serentetan peristiwa kembali berputar layaknya film yang mengisahkan sebuah drama hidupnya, membuat dirinya mengingat semua yang telah terjadi.

"West! ma-mana Matthew? Ivan?" tanyanya bertubi pada sang adik yang terkejut karena diserang tiba-tiba oleh serentetan pertanyaan singkat yang mungkin akan sedikit panjang untuk menjelaskan jawabnya. Sampai sebuah suara yang bukan milik dari salah satu mereka bertiga memotong kata yang belum terucap dari bibirnya.

"Matthew baik-baik saja."

Yang membuat ketiga kepala anggota Eropa tersebut menoleh pada asal suara dari seorang British dengan hutan zamrud yang tengah bersender santai pada pintu seraya melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. "Alfred juga." Lanjutnya meski tidak ada yang menanyakannya. "Tapi, tidak dengan Ivan." Satu kalimat lagi terluncur membuat Ruby yang menghias wajah Albinonya melebar.

"Ivan? Kenapa...?"

"Kak Ivan... dia sudah meninggal." Potong Feliciano diam. "Mayatnya ditemukan ditengah reruntuhan kebakaran, begitu juga dengan seorang mayat lagi yang diketahui kakak seorang rekan kerjaku." Kembali Arthur melanjutkan penjelasan sebelum pertanyaan kembali terlontar. Sementara mereka yang mendengar perkataannya baik yang sudah mengetahui kenyataan tersebut dan yang belum tahu sama-sama menunduk seakan semua itu adalah satu dosa yang telah mereka perbuat.

"Vee~." Satu suara beraksen khas memecah hening yang merayap dingin. "Lalu, kenapa kak Arthur disini?" tanyanya yang pertanyaan itu sedikit – ya, hanya sedikit karena mana mau Arthur terlihat jelas kalau dia salah tingkah didepan orang-orang yang tidak terlalu akrab dengannya. "Ah... soal itu." Dehamnya. "Kebetulan Alfred sedang mengikuti rawat jalan hari ini, dan dia memintaku kemari menemaninya."

"Dia?" satu firasat yang menelusup akan siapa orang yang disebut oleh pria british tersebut.

"Ya."

Sosok dengan lavender itu bersandar pada tembok lorong yang memanjang jalannya. Bersandar dibelakang tembok dimana bayang dirinya memanjang menjadi siluet hitam abu akan pancaran mentari yang semakin menuju kearah tidur sementaranya. Terdiam membisu, terpaku menunggu, sabar menanti sedari tadi dia berdiri disana agar orang itu tidak menyadari keberadaannya saat ini.

"Dia ingin bicara denganmu."

.

* * *

.

Sehelai blonde rambut yang menjuntai keatas tengah menunggu menggerutu sembari menikmati kopi yang sudah dingin ditangannya. Safir yang tengah dibingkai oleh kaca itu merenggut menunggu mereka yang tadi mengantarnya. "Iggy, Matt, kemana mereka, sih?" selanya kesal.

"Alfred." Akhirnya selantun suara yang ia tahu kepemilikan pria british dengan emeraldnya sebagai penghias, tanda bahwa keberadaannya akan bertemu dengannya dalam hitungan menit.

Tapi, betapa terkejutnya dia ketika safir miliknya tidak mendapati permata violet yang seharusnya tengah beriringan bersamanya, melainkan terganti oleh amber kekanakan dan safir lain yang tegas tersirat dalam bola matanya.

"Vee~~ Alfred, kau sudah sehat?"

"Selamat malam." Sapa mereka masing-masing.

"Eeer, ya, malam." Sedikit kaku dirinya balik menyapa mereka. Safir miliknya bergeling pada emerald yang berada didepan mereka, menatap dengan pandang heran sebelum akhirnya bertanya. "Kemana Matthew?"

Arthur memilih untuk terdiam sebentar, melangkah pada sebuah mesin pembuat minuman membeli minuman hangat untuk dirinya. "Dia... ada diruangan Gilbert." Yang jawab itu membuat kertas berbentuk gelas yang berisi sisa kopi yang hampir habis tumpah menodai lantai membentuk genang hitam kecil pada kilau putih keramik yang tertimpa kemilau lampu diatasnya.

"A-apa?" kilat terkejut bersama khawatir tersirat jelas pada safir yang kini membelalak pada emerald yang tengah terdiam. "Ke-kenapa kau tinggalkan dia?"

"Kali ini tidak apa-apa." Ucapan yang terdengar bukan alasan bagi American blonde tersebut. Membuatnya menggerem kecil menahan rasa kecewa.

"Ve~~, benar kata kak Arthur, Alfred~~" sang Italian yang bergelayut manja pada sang Jerman yang terlihat lebih dewasa dari kakaknya sendiri, mengatakan suatu ucap yang bermaksud menenangkan. "Soalnya Matthew sendiri yang mau, kok." Diiringi seulas senyum yang sedikit membuat bergidik sang American yang menatapnya.

"I-itu..."

"Itu benar Alfred." Satu kata dari kekasihnya membuatnya membisu tidak rela.

"Vee~ ayo Ludwig." Ucapnya pada kekasihnya seraya menariknya pergi. "Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Arthur penasaran.

"Restoran, sekaligus makan malam." Kali ini jawab tersebut meluncur dari safir yang tegas. "Vee~ sampai nanti." Pamit Feliciano seraya melambaikan tangannya dan kembali menggandeng manja Jerman yang kembali membisu sepanjang mereka berjalan.

"Feli..." panggilnya pada sang kekasih. "Emm?"

"Kau... sudah mengetahui semuanya, ya?" tanya yang langsung ia tahu apa maksud tujuannya, membuat amber tersebut menunduk bisu yang membuat safir itu menarik dagu sang Italian agar berhadapan sekaligus bersentuhan dengannya.

"Ngghh... Ludwig." Erangnya dalam ciuman yang tiba-tiba itu. Beruntung koridor sepanjang mereka berada telah sepi karena malam yang semakin menggantung tinggi. Lidahnya memaksa lembut agar sang Italian membuka mulutnya supaya dirinya bisa menjelajahi rongga manis disana. Yang disetujui dengan senang hati.

"Hhh..."

"..."

"Maaf.. aku merahasiakannya darimu... tapi..." sebuah kecup mendarat pada pipinya membuat semburat manis menghias senyum yang terkembang lembut pada sang Jerman. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Vee~, Grazie." Ucapnya dalam satu dekap lembut diantara mereka yang terkasihi.

.

* * *

.

"Iggy..."

"Hm?"

"Iggy..."

"HM?"

"Igg -..."

"Alfred! Katakan saja apa maumu! Jangan berulang-ulang memanggilku, git!" maki sang british kembali meluncur membentak kekasihnya yang tengah meringkuk menaikkan kedua kakinya dalam tekuk lipat diatas kursi kemudi yang ia duduki.

"Mmm..." sang American justru membenamkan wajahnya kedalam lipatan kakinya menandakan dia tengah kesal dan hal itu membuat sang kekasih menghela nafas panjang. Ingin rasanya dia marah, tapi mengingat kembali kejadian beberapa hari lalu membuatnya mengurungkan niatan untuk marah.

Dimana saat dia menumpahkan gamblang seluruh emosinya mendapati orang yang dikasihinya tergeletak dalam lumur darah yang membuat safir itu tertutup mengejang diri melawan kematian.

Krsk.

Sedikit gerakan mencengkram, membuat sedikit isi pada gelas kertas yang digenggamnya naik kepermukaan.

"?"

Dirinya merasa ada sebuah bayang yang menutupi pandangnya, dimana ketika ia mendongak kesamping sebuah kecup yang menjadi cium tertempel lekat pada belah bibirnya yang memerah.

Sebelah tangan milik sang American tersebut memeluk pinggang sang British, membawanya dirinya lebih dalam pada dekapnya. "Ngghh..." erang masing-masng diantara mereka.

"Alfred..." desahnya mendapati setengah dari dirinya dipaksa terbaring pada kursi tempat mereka duduk dimana sang American tersebut menatapnya dari atas sampai akhirnya menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam jenjang indah yang membuatnya ingin berbisik.

"Matt, aku khawatir dengannya." Ucapnya dalam bisik.

Tangan tersebut terulur, mengelus lembut rambut pirang itu dengan sentuhnya. Sudah bisa menebak kalau itu yang ingin dikatakan. "untuk itulah kita menunggu disini."

"Kenapa kau tidak menghentikannya?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit tidak terima yang tersirat, menanggapinya Arthur tersenyum pahit. "Hargai perasaan Matt, Al. Dia bukan lagi anak kecil yang harus diberi tahukan apa yang baik untuknya." Nasihatnya.

"... omonganmu seperti kakek tua." Komentar Alfred yang membuat Arthur memukul pelan kepala Sang American dan tertawa kecil oleh keduanya. Sebelum kembali menenggelamkan mereka dalam kasih manis yang telah terukir.

.

* * *

.

Tik

Tik

Tik

Diam. Tanpa suara berarti mengusik selain hela nafas yang memenuhi. Tanpa satu pun yang bersedia memecah hening yang membuat canggung dimana mereka terdiam satu sama lain. Saling menunggu masing tanya dari mulut lawannya.

Ruby itu terlihat gelisah mendapati pemuda tengah berdiri membelakanginya, lebih memilih menatap malam dikala rembulan bulat sempurna bersinar terang dibanding dirinya. Ingin dia menyebut namanya, memanggilnya agar ia menatapnya, namun selalu saja kelu pada ujung lidah.

"Gil." Panggil yang merusak hening, membuat perak itu menoleh pada pirang yang masih memunggunginya. "Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" seakan bisa membaca isi hatinya, kalimat tersebut meluncur keluar dalam lembut mistis yang mengalun.

Dongak ia tatap langit-langit sembari menghela panjang, mempersiapkan diri bertanya akan sesuatu yang tengah ia pendam. "Matt..." panggilnya, "Apa kau memaafkanku... tentang kejadian empat tahun lalu." Ruby itu terpejam memohon sangat akan satu kata yang dapat membuat hatinya lega ketika mendengarnya. Menunggu jawab yang akan meluncur yang memiliki kemungkinan kebahagiaan yang sangat atau kehancuran dirinya dari harap yang dalam. Berharap sangat, bahwa yang terjadi delapan hari lalu bukanlah sekedar luapan emosi semata.

Violet yang terdiam membisu, menatap rembulan dengan iris keunguan yang berkilat, menutup, kemudian terbuka lagi bersama seluncur kalimat yang menjadi jawab.

"Jangan salah paham, Gil."

Satu keping hati sedikit retak mendengarnya.

"Sampai kapanpun aku takkan memafkanmu... dengan yang telah kau perbuat." Sedikit kepal yang mengerat ketika tangnnya bertumpu pada kayu yang tengah membingkai langit malam menjadi lukisan hidup.

Ruby yang tadinya terdongak kini merunduk lekat dalam kehancuran. Tangannya mengeratkan cengkram pada kain putih mencoba mengendalikan emosi. Violet itu berbalik menatap sosok perak yang tengah tertunduk menyembunyikan kilat kecewa dari permata darahnya. Dia tidak berbohong bila mengatakan tidak akan memaafkannya. Tidak, dia hanya jujur pada dirinya sendiri.

Jujur pada hati dan perasaannya.

Seulas senyum lembut terukir manis pada wajah malaikatnya. Seulas senyum, yang dulu selalu dirinya tunjukkan khusus untuk dia yang terkasihi. Kakinya melangkah, mengambil jarak mendekati pemuda tersebut.

"...tapi... aku tetap mencintaimu."

Yang membuat ruby itu membelalak lebar, tak percaya akan pengakuan yang terucap kembali. Mendongak sekedar mendapati kembali seulas senyum yang telah lama tidak ia lihat. Senyum yang ia kira telah hilang dari hidupnya. Senyum yang kini akan terus terkembang disisinya seraya dimana dirinya berada.

Bisu. Satu ulur tangan menangkap wajah yang terukir senyum yang sudah berada didekatnya sekarang. Menarik wajah itu pelan, menyatukan mereka dalam satu sentuh lembut yang membuat hasrat membuncah karenanya.

Diiringi lantunan melodik semilir angin yang menerpa lembut. Rembulan bersinar seakan tersenyum pada mereka yang kembali bersama. Saat kedua insan perlahan menyatukan diri mereka dalam satu tahap lembut yang tertindak. Bagai kunang di musim panas, bintang diatas sana ikut berkelip, turut bahagia.

"Hhh..." sentuh yang berlangsung lama kembali terpisah. Yang kini bersatu dalam sebuah erat hangat menenangkan.

"Bisa kita ulang... kejadian itu sekarang? Disini?" tanya yang mengharap satu persetujuan, kali ini tanpa paksaan.

"Mmm." Satu angguk yang dipenuhi semburat malu, tanda bahwa kini mereka akan mengulang kembali masa lalu yang telah ternoda.

.

* * *

.

"Ngghh...ahh..." desah erotis yang meluncur keluar, ketika jemari lentik itu menyentuh lembut miliknya yang kini sudah tak terlindungi lagi oleh kain selembar pun. Sudah jatuh teronggok terlupakan dilantai dingin dibawah sana. "Ahhh!" erang yang mengudara saat dirasa lembut basah yang menggelitik bagian vital miliknya tengah menari, meraupnya dalam rongga hangat dan basah lawan mainnya. Membuat dirinya mencengkram kuat seprai putih yang menjadi alas hingga tak beraturan.

"Khh..." getar akan tubuhnya kembali terasa dan dapat dirasakan oleh dia yang tengah menikmatinya. Sedikit rasa takut akan trauma masa lalu membuat hatinya diliputi cemas dan takut kembali.

Menyadari hal itu, Gilbert mengangkat wajahnya dari sana, merangkak mencium embut bibir itu agar merasa tenang. "Tenanglah, kali ini tidak apa-apa." Ucapnya lembut dalam bisik. Sebuah angguk kecil menandakan dirinya untuk segera kembali memanja dia yang dikasihinya.

"Ah!" jerit kecil saat dirasa lidah milik pemuda bermata darah tersebut menjilati bagian tengkuknya. Menggigit-gigit kecil dibagian sensitifnya, namun kini tak ada luka disana. Hanya bekas cinta bahwa dirinya sudah dimiliki oleh orang ini.

Lidahnya menjulur keluar, kembali menikmati rasa dari tiap lekuk tubuh indah tersebut. Sebuah titik pada bagian dada membuat jilatan frontalnya terhenti, memilih memusatkan pada titik tersebut. Dimana sebelah tangannya juga tengah memainkan titik lain diseberangnya.

"Khh..Ahh..Gi-Gil." Tidak ada jerit, tidak ada maki, tidak ada bentuk perlawanan apapun. Yang ada hanya desah dan erang nikmat menerima semua perlakuan itu padanya.

Gilbert menyeringai. Senang dengan setiap desah dan erang yang meluncur keluar. Bukti bahwa kini Violet indah yang kini menatapnya dalam menerina dirinya dengan senang hati.

"!" lonjak kejut ketika miliknya tengah kembali dalam genggam pemuda ruby tersebut. "Ahh..ah.." desahnya menikmati cengkram yang sedikit kasar ketika miliknya digerakkan dalam tempo cepat. Membuat dirinya dibawah sana mengeras seketika.

"AHH!" jeritnya yang segera dibungkam dalam cium panas ketika dirinya mencapai klimaks, membuat sari miliknya menodai tangan yang mmenggenggam dirinya. Dalam keadaan terengah, permatanya melirik sedikit pada pemilik ruby yang tengah menjilati tangannya sendiri, merasa sari miliknya yang sudah mengotori tangannya. Membuat semburat merah menatapnya malu. "Gi –Gil...!"

"Kau manis Mattie." Ucapnya menyeringai pada wajah indah yang tengah menatapnya.

Sebuah cium panas kembali meraup belah bibir mereka. Lidah mereka saling bertaut panas. Smentara dibawah sana, jemari milik Gilbert yang masih basah memasuki perlahan dalam diri Matthew.

"!. Gi...l..." desahnya disela ciuman ketika merasa sebuah benda asing memasuki dirinya.

"Tenanglah, aku akan membuatmu nyaman." Bisiknya kembali memangut bibir kemerahan tersebut. Menjilati tiap rongga basah yang ia jelajahi. Yang membuat erang kembali terucao ketika sebuah benda lagi ia masukkan pada dirinya yang dibawah.

"Ahh..mmphh..." erangnya tersenggal disela kenikmatan sekaligus sentuh panas pada kedua belah bibirnya. "Nghhh..." erangnya semakin keras merasa bahwa benda asing itu sudah bertambah menjadi tiga buah. Dimana cium yang membuat salivanya menetes mengalir telah membuatnya bisu sesaat hingga hanya desah yang keluar.

"..Ahhh!" lantun yang mengalir seketika mereka memisahkan diri. Baik sentuh bibir yang berlangsung panas, maupun Gilbert yang sudah menarik keberadaan jari-jarinya dari dalam sana.

Beberapa menit mereka gunakan untuk mengambil nafas. Gilbert sendiri tengah menahan gejolak pada perutnya karena miliknya tengah mengeras sedari tadi. Ingin dia segera memasukkannya kedalam sana dan melepaskan nikmat dalam satu buncah. Tapi, tidak mau mengulang kesalahan yang sama. Yang ia butuhkan adalah persetujuan darinya.

"Matt."panggilnya mengecup dahi yang kemudian kecup itu beralih pada Violet indah juga lembut daging pada wajah itu. "Akan kuhentikan sekarang kalau kau tak siap." Bisiknya lembut disela nafas yang mengalun.

"Ungg." Sebuah geleng tanda tidak setuju akan perkataan itu. "Aku tidak apa-apa... teruskan saja..." ucapnya menerima.

"kau yakin?" tanyanya lagi meminta kepastian pasti. Yang disambut oleh angguk lemah pirang yang tak terlalu terlihat karena gelap yang hanya disinari oleh rembulan yang menyusu masuk.

"Baiklah."

Gilbert beranjak sedikit, menurunkan resleting celananya dan mengeluarkan miliknya yang sudah mengeras dibawah sana. Berbeda dengan Matthew yang sudah tidak mengkenakan apapun, dirinya masih menyisakan lapis bawah yang menutupi dirinya.

Tangannya memposisikan dirinya tepat pada lubang milik Matthew. "Aku akan masuk, katakan kalau sakit." Yang dibalas dengan anggukan, yang sekaligus menjadi tanda bahwa dirinya tengah mendapat izin untuk masuk.

"!" jerit bisu mendapati dirinya dirobek dua dengan perlahan. Kedua tangannya membekap mulutnya sendiri,menahan jerit yang berusaha keluar bebas dari sana. Violetnya tertutup, mengalirkan sejalur air akan sedikit sakit yang dirasa.

Gilbert kembali mendorong dirinya, membuat keberadaan dirinya tertancap makin dalam pada lubang yang dulu ia pernah masuki secara paksa. "Khh..." desahnya nikmat menikmati tiap otot didalam sana yang bergesekkan dengan miliknya yang makin mengeras.

"Ah...Ahh!" tak tahan akan nikmat yang tengah menderanya, dirinya beranjak memeluk keberadaan albino yang tengah memasukinya. Yang perlakuan itu membuatnya masuk lebih dalam hingga menyentuh titik kenikmatan didalam sana. "Ahhh!" erangnya dalm jerit.

"Khh..." sebelah tangan Gilbert memainkan kembali milik Matthew dan menggerakkannya cepat dan kembali bibir mereka tertaut dalam cium panas yang semakin menjadi. Gilbert mempercepat gerak masuk keluar didalam sana, yang diiringi oleh gerak seimbang yang dilakukan Matthew.

"!" satu sentak lagi menyentuh titik kenikmatannya membuat dirinya kembali membuncahkan sari yang mengotori bagian-bagian tubuh yang mengelilinginya. Dan disaat bersamaan didalam sana Gilbert turut membuncahkan sarinya didalam sana, membuat keduanya mengejang dalam jerit nikmat.

"Ahhh! GIL!"

"Khh... Matt..."

Desah nafas diantara peluh yang mengalir deras meski angin diluar sana bertiup dingin. Rembulan yang dalam bisu tersenyum, menyorot kesatuan mereka yang perlahan terpisah dari atas sana. Kerlip bintang yang menari ikut menjadi penonton dari apa yang telah mereka perbuat. Dimana Pemilik ruby itu mengecup lembut berkali-kali permukaan wajah pemilk violet yang dikasihinya, seraya menggumamkan secarik kata cinta yang terus melantun dari bibir kedua insan ciptaan yang maha kuasa.

.

"I love You."

.

"Ich liebe Dich."

.

* * *

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

* * *

**A/N: memang awalnya saya mengatakan chap sebelas ini akan berakhir. Tapi, saya kepikiran ide tambahan. Makanya cerita ini akan berakhir chap selanjutnya.**

**Dimaklumi bila saya tidak membalas review. Karena saya ada ulangan besok, doakan ya,nilainya bagus.**

**Tidak mau banyak berkomentar, dikarenakan saya sudah mengantuk.**

**REVIEW? PLEASE? FOR NEXT CHAP!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: GRAHH! Saya dikerjain! Dikerjain! Udah capek-capek bikin kebetan...! *PLAK, salah! Maksud saya, udah capek-capek belajar, ulangan nya gak jadi woii! tuh guru bilang soalnya belom dibikin. Aduh pak~~~ durasi pak! Durasiiii!*PLAK! Gaknyante. (lagian bukannya lo malah lanjutin fic rated M, bukannya belajar?)*ups, buka aib***

**berhubung chapter ini hanya endlog saja. Tolong dimaklumi kalau chap ini pendek. Tapi jangan khawatir! Ada berita membahagiakan di AN terhakhir! Penasaran? Silakan scroll!**

**Don't Like? Don't Read.**

**.

* * *

**

**.**

**Warning:** cerita didominasi oleh konten Boys Love a.k.a Yaoi, OOC demi keperluan cerita, miss typo.

**Pairing:** PrusCan, USUK and other pairing (ini OTP saya, kalau tidak suka jangan dibaca) , Slight SpaMano, GerIta and NetherIndo(ini juga OTP)

**Summary:** Dimana ketika hati itu terkoyak. Dimana saat kau bawa diri itu menghilang. Kupastikan aku akan menemukanmu. Karena tanpa kau sadari, benang merah yang selalu menghubungkan kita lah yang membawaku ketempat mu.

.

* * *

.

**Red Thread**

_(...Tak akan pupus... meski langit dan bumi menjadi pembatasnya...)_

Original Story by Rin

Disclaimer © Hidekaz Himaruya

Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Rated M

.

* * *

**Endlog

* * *

**

.

Bangun tingkat yang berdiri tegak ditengah hampar luas padang dan kebun dikala malam, tidak lagi sepi seperti rutinitas biasanya. Dimana pada malam-malam biasa, sang empu rumah tengah melewati malam dalam belai manja bunga mimpi pengantar tidur bersama orang yang terkasih.

Tapi, tidak untuk malam ini. Dimana biasanya semua terang selain rembulan tengah dipadamkan tenggelam dalam kelam malam. Kini, terang meriah cahaya dari dalam bangun itu tidaklah padam. Menyala, menerangi mereka yang tengah bergabung dalam semarak pesta.

"Selamat untuk kalian yang telah dibekahi keselamatan!" ucap sang empu rumah sekaligus pemimpin pesta dengan senyum lebar yang selalu menghias wajah kecoklatan itu.

"TOAST!"

Denting kaca saling beradu diudara, dilakukan dalam mengawali pesta perayaan keselamatan. Meneggak isi dari gelas kaca yang tengah berisi minuman yang sesuai favorit masing-masing. Bincang kecil sekedar mengenang nostalgia, sampai berbagai game yang dikeluarkan demi memeriahkan pesta membuat sembilan kepala yang berada disana bersenang ria hingga lelah mulai menyerang, dikarenakan pula malam yang semakin meninggi, dan tengah kembali berputar dimana ia akan tenggelam kembali dan digantikan oleh sang sury adalam hitungan jam.

Gelak tawa yang mengudara telah berganti menjadi desah lelah. Jerit emosi akan kebahagiaan tenggelam dalam hembus teratur mereka yang telah tertidur lebih dahulu. Meski pun ada beberapa orang yang masih terjaga disana, bukan berarti mereka yang masih terbangun tengah dalam keadaan normal. Dalam artian mereka tengah mabuk berat, sampai akhirnya tepar juga karena tidak kuat.

Sehelai kain terbentang pada mereka yang tengah tergeletak, dalam dekap bersama pasangan mereka masing-masing. Pancar bahagia dan terlindungi tersirat dari wajah-wajah damai yang tengah dimabuk mimpi, membuat dia salah satunya yang masih terjaga menatap dalam pandang lembut dengan violetnya yang terlihat lelah juga.

"Tidak lelah, _mon cher~?"_ sebuah tanya yang ia kenal, dari seorang pemuda Prancis yang ternyata masih terjaga sama sepertinya.

Sebuah senyum terukir dalam tanya yang terucap, "Kak Francis sendiri tidak?"

"Menurutmu?" tanyanya balik sembari meniupkan hebus asap dari puntung rokok yang baru dinyalakan. Mendudukkan dirinya dalam jarang yang tidak terlalu jauh dari violet yang tengah menunduk canggung karena sunyi yang tercipta.

"Kak Francis..." panggil suara itu.

"Hm?"

"Emm... bisa kita bicara sebentar diluar?"

.

.

Ramai suara binatang malam yang tersembunyi bersenandung ditengah gelap yang hanya rembulan sebagai seumber cahaya. Sepasang kaki itu melangkah canggung yang diikuti sepasang kaki lain dibelakangnya. Pandang pada safir yang mengikuti sosok punggung yang lebih kecil dihadapannya hanay terfokus pada satu titik. Pada dia yang tengah berjalan terlebih dahulu.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika dia melihat langkah yang berjalan didepannya terhenti juga. Gelap membuatnya harus menyipitkan mata hanya untuk sekedar menatap lebih jelas gurat pada wajah tersebut.

"Kak – kak Francis.." gemetar pada suara tersebut membuat dia dapat membayangkan seperti apa raut wajah yang tengah ditunjukkan. "A – mengenai pernyataan waktu itu, a-aku ... minta maaf."

Tak ada raut wajah berarti yang tampak dari Francis mendengar serangkai kalimat yang menunjukkan penolakan pada pernyataannya. "Ma –maaf..." tangan mungil itu mencengkram kain bajunya, merasa bersalah karena telah memutus harapan pemuda dihadapannya.

Francis menhela, smabil tersenyum tipis. "Jangan takut begitu, _mon cher~~. _ Sudah kukatakan bukan, jawaban apapun yang kau putuskan aku akan menerimanya."

Meski begitu, Matthew masih tetap menunduk menghindari kontak mata dengan safir yang serupa dengan milik saudaranya. Melihat hal ini Francis menjadi salah tingkah sendiri. "Oi, oi, Mattiue..." panggilnya. Tangannya yang basar terulur meraih wajah mungil itu, mendongakkannya agar menatap dirinya.

"Sudah kubilang, tidak masalah. Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah seperti itu." ucapnya sembari mengusap setitik bulir yang hampir mengalir keluar. "Aku sudah cukup senang kau bisa berada ditempat yang tepat."

"Kau bahagia bersama Gilbert, kan?" tanyanya lagi dengan lembut terucap. Pirang violet itu mengangguk kecil. Membenarkan tanya tersebut.

Safir tersebut tersenyum, merengkuh tubuh itu dalam peluk lembut, yang dia tahu kalau perbuatannya berhasil membuat semburat merah panas disekeliling wajah manis itu. dan memberi kecup dahi bermaksud menenangkan, sekaligus menjadi sentuh akhir keputusannya.

"Aku senang kalau begitu." Sebuah tepuk mengakhiri semua interaksi diantara mereka. "Kuharap selelu begitu, selamanya." Dan kembali kaki itu membawa pergi tubuh tersebut meninggalkan ia sendiri yang masih menatapnya.

"Terima kasih." Ia yakin tidak salah dengar kalau dirinya mendapat satu ucap tulus yang meluncur dari bibir itu.

"Jaga dia." Kata terakhir ketika ia melewati seseorang yang tengah mengikuti mereka sedari tadi. Ia pun berlalu, membiarkan mereka yang telah terjalin kembali dalam satu ikat kebersamaan.

Violet miliknya menatap pada pemuda dengan ruby yang tengah menatapnya pula seraya berjalan kearahnya yang masih terpaku berdiri dibawah gelap rembulan. Tangis kecil bahagia, mendapati bahwa diri ini tengah kembali menemukan tempat yang sesungguhnya dimana hatinya haus bersandar. Dalam dekap kuat yang ditengah melodik awal lembar baru yang akan kembali terukir oleh kisah yang ditulis dalam tinta hitam mengenai warna hidup.

.

* * *

.

_Dear Wiilem._

_Apa kabar? Sudah 5 tahun tidak bertemu. Sebelumnya, aku meminta maaf karena waktu itu aku kembali ke Amerika tanpa memberitahumu terlebih dahulu. Haha, rasanya kuno sekali saling bersurat-suratan di zaman canggih begini. Tapi, jujur aku lebih nyaman dengan hal tersebut. Silakan saja kalau kau mau bilang aku aneh._

_Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana keadaan Nesia? Dia baik-baik saja 'kan? Jangan katakan kalau kalian sudah berpisah. Pastikan rambut tulip kebanggaanmu itu hilang bila memang benar. Haha._

_Hanya bercanda._

_Kau mau tahu? Saat ini sudah 3 bulan sejak aku pindah lagi kerumah lamaku di Kanada, mungkin di Festival Tulip tahun depan kita bisa bertemu. Ah, bukan berarti aku diusir dari rumahku di Amerika. Hanya saja setelah menyelesaikan kuliah, kupikir bagus juga kalau aku hidup mandiri, meski aku lebih khawatir apa yang akan terjadi pada Alfred disana. Tapi, kupikir tidak apa-apa karena kak Arthur pasti akan menemaninya._

_Di Kanada, aku tidak sendiri. Kau masih ingat orang yang pernah kuceritakan padamu dulu? Ya, Gilbert. Sekarang kami tinggal berdua di Kanada._

_Aku tidak bermaksud mengingatkanmu pada kejadian saat itu dan kau tidak perlu khawatir Gil akan berbuat seperti itu lagi, aku sudah menerimanya. Bagiku, sekarang semua itu hanyalah masa lalu yang harus dilupakan. Dan sekarang kami berdua bersama kembali, bermaksud membangun masa depan yang lebih baik. Aku katakan padamu aku bahagia bersamanya._

_Kupikir sudah saatnya mengakhiri surat ini. Kuharap kau juga baik-baik saja disana. Sampaikan salamku pada Nesia juga adik-adikmu._

_P.S: kukirimkan juga foto kami di Kanada._

_Sign_

_Matthew. F. Jones Beilschmidt_

_._

_._

Sungging senyum terlukis menatap secarik gambar dengan iris hijaunya. Oerasaan lega sekaligus senang bercampur menjadikan sebuah lukis bahagia dan hela lega yang terhempas. Dirinya kini menatap pemandangan dibalik daun jendela tempatnya berdiri yang mengeksposkan rimbun warna pelangi tulip-tulip yang menguncup tertata indah. Ditengah-tengah jalan yang tersusun baris tulip dikanan kirinya, matanya menangkap sepasang wajah yang sekilas serupa dimana salah satunya tengah mencoba merangkul seorang pria Asian yang terlihat tidak nyaman dengan perlakuan itu.

Melihat hal itu membuat emosi pemuda berdarah Belanda ini memuncak hingga ke ubun-ubun.

"WOI! LEPASIN NESIA, BOCAH!"

Sekejap semua kertas yang berada dalam genggamnya tadi dihempaskan begitu saja pada meja kayu, sementra dirinya sendiri berlari keluar meninggalkan ruang dalam keadaan kosong melompong, menghampiri dua sosok yang berada disana.

Semilir angin bertiup melewati bingkai yang membuka lebar daun jendelanya. Menghempaskan secarik kertas yang telah ditinggalkan pada meja. Yang dibalik sana terpampang sebuah foto.

Dimana hampar hijau luas dengan biru langit yang berarak bersama kapas putih dibawah cerah mentari menjadi latar dan sebuah objek pandang sketika eorang pria albino yang tengah memeluk erat pemuda pirang berkacamata, membuat tawa bahagia terpahat pada wajah keduanya, diabadikan pada sebuah gambar yang menyimpan momen indah yang tercipta.

Yang mampu membuat siapapun yang melihatnya tak tahan untuk tidak menyunggingkan senyum lembut.

.

* * *

.

Lembut ia bertiup, membawa pergi apapun yang mampu dihempaskannya. Kilau pada violet menjadi bias langit biru yang ia tatap. Dirinya berjalan menapaki langkah kecil setapak-demi setapak, menikmati hembus dingin seakan hembus itu mampu menerbangkannya pergi.

Terdiam dalam hening damai. Bersamaan dengan sebuah peluk posesif yang tiba-tiba merengkuhnya dari belakang, tangannya terangkat. Atau lebih tepatnya ada yang menggenggam tangannya, sebelum dibawanya pada sebuah kecup manis pada jari manisnya, yang telah terlingkar kilau perak yang menjadi bukti terlihat penghubung ikatan diantara mereka. Bersatu dalam genggam kembali setelahnya.

Permata violet miliknya dipalingkan, bertemu dengan ruby yang menyeringai lembut menatap. Tanpa ucap yang menjadi kata dan gestur tubuh yang bergerak menjadi pengganti komunikasi tiap rasa yang mereka rasa. Jarak yang perlahan terhapus hingga menyatu dalam sebuah kidung manis lantunan alam.

* * *

_._

_._

_Dimana saat kau membawa diri itu menghilang, jauh pergi dalam jarak pandang hingga tak sanggup ku memanggil lagi agar kau menoleh kembali._

_Kurasakan ikatan kuat diantara kita, yang dimana tetap akan terhubung meski melewati bukit nun jauh disana._

_Perlahan aku berjalan mengikuti, jejak kasat yang telah kau tinggalkan. Terus ku mencari hingga akhirnya terang menjadi jalan._

_Dimana ujung merah benang itu, kuyakin akan membawaku kembali ketempatmu. Membawa kembali dua insan yang empat terpisah dengan jurang bumi dan langit yang menjadi._

_Bersama._

_Dalam dekap yang takkan pupus lagi._

_._

.

_Red Thread_

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

**A/N: SPIN OFF!

* * *

**

**Ada rencana buat bikin spin off, tema cerita yang belum saya masukin disini. Fufufu.**

**Yeyyy! Akhirnya *hiks* gak nyangka bisa namatin satu cerita *tebar konfenti*. Saya sangattt berterima kasih bagi orang-orang yang tengah menyempatkan diri to read and review my fic. Bagi saya, itu dukungan yang paling indah *Halah*. (kalo sequel gak tau, masih belom dapet idenya)**

**Saya berterima kasih lagi, terutama untuk Aiko-chan Lummiera, RikuSena, Yumemiru Reirin, Sweet Vermouth, Zubei, Kokoro Yumeko dan chibyEydisaa21 yang telah menyempatkan diri untuk mereview fic debut saya. Arigato gozaimasuuuu *terutama Nachi. Saya tunggu cover wat fic iniiiii~~***

**Sekian dari saya mengenai A/N akhir cerita ini. Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih.**

**REVIEW?**


End file.
